Samurai Troopers' Help: Chapter one-Minako
by shinigamibunny
Summary: What if the Samurai Troopers recurited the Sailor Senshi unwillingly to help?
1. Default Chapter

Okay, minna-san, ficcie number two getting posted. I so happy... *eyes cross with happiness* I work on all my fics on two different computers. One has spell check, the other doesn't. So I'm  about to save this, and then go upstairs and spell check it. Okies? Standard disclaimers: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me. But if Nako wants to give it to me, I'll be more than happy to take it off her hands. And I did use all Japanese attacks for the troopers. Yoden Samurai 

Troopers don't belong to me either. And I made the senshi go eternal! Yay! Okies, well, on with the key and then the ficcie!!!

(Samurai Troopers/ Ronin Warriors)

Names: 

Ryo/ Wildfire= Ryo/ Rekka/ 18

Kento/ Hardrock= Shu/ Kongou/ 18

Cye/Torrent= Sai/ Suikou/ 18

Sage/Halo= Seiji/ Kourin/ 18

Rowen/Strata= Touma/ Tenku/ 18

Mia= Nasty/ 18

Yuli= Jun/ 13

White Blaze= Byacren

(Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon)

Names:

Darien= Mamoru/ Tuxedo Mask/  26 

Serena= Usagi/ Serenity/ Eternal Sailor Moon/ 16

Amy= Ami/ Eternal Sailor Mercury/ 16

Raye= Rei/ Eternal Sailor Mars/ 16

Lita= Makoto/ Mako/ Eternal Sailor Jupiter/ 16

Mina= Minako/ Eternal Sailor Venus/ 16

Susan= Setsuna/ Eternal Sailor Pluto/ 21

Amara= Haruka/ Eternal Sailor Uranus/ 21

Michelle= Michiru/ Eternal Sailor Pluto/ 21

Hotaru= Hotaru/ Eternal Sailor Saturn/ 13

Seiya= Seiya/ Sailor Star Fighter/ 18

Taiki= Taiki/ Sailor Star Maker/ 18

Yaten= Yaten/ Sailor Star Healer/ 18

Rini= Chibi Usa/ Small Lady/ Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon/ 13

      Minako, Mamoru, Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru and Chibi Usa were all in the Outer Scout's House. Makoto had made a tray of snacks, so every-one was snacking on those while they talked. Usagi was clinging onto Mamoru's arm, so very typical. Chibi Usa had came back from the future for a small visit. All of the Inner Senshi were in their school uniforms, Chibi Usa in her school uniform, Hotaru in her's, and the Outers in what they regularly wore when they were out of uniform. Mamoru wore his black turtleneck and a pair of slacks. 

      "Things have been quiet." Rei commented as she ate a piece of shrimp tempura with her chopsticks. 

      "I thought I saw the strangest thing my mirror the other day..." Michiru announced, and sipped some green tea. 

      "What did you think you saw?" Haruka gave a sidelong glance to her girl friend.

      "First, I saw five armor clad boys. And then, I saw the Star Lights." Michiru took another sip from her tea. 

      "Must be illusions." Chibi Usa shrugged. She had never came into any contact with the Star Lights. 

      "It would be wicked cool if they would come back for a visit!!" Minako exclaimed as she smiled.

      "Hai, hai." Setsuna nodded. 

      "The cherry blossoms are beautiful." Ami sighed as she looked out the opened window.

      "It's been almost a year since the start of the last Sailor Battle..." Mamoru shook his head. 

      "Crystal Tokyo is about to form very soon." Setsuna took another sip from her tea. 

      "Finally, Peace. After that, we won't really have to worry about any more battles, will we?" Makoto asked as she ate a chocolate covered rice ball. 

      "Wait, Michiru-san. I think I know what you're talking about." Rei sat her cup of tea down. " I was sweeping before the holy mirror in the temple. I glanced up to the mirror to see my reflection, and I saw five armor-suited boys and the Star Lights!"

      "Maybe both your mirror needs cleaning." Haruka shrugged. "If Seiya-chan dares to come back before Crystal Tokyo is formed, I will make sure she knows her place around the princess." She then diplomatically ate a piece of sushi, eyes shut. 

      Shu, Ryo, Seiji, Touma, and Sai all sat in the living room in their large home. They were all eating some random foods, Shu getting the majority of it all. Nasty was in the kitchen, and Jun was already fast asleep. Byacren was asleep at Ryo's feet. 

      "What are we going to do?" Seiji asked. "I know that another battle is coming, and we won't be strong enough. We're going to need help."

      "Us? Needing help? Yea, right! We're the best!" Shu exclaimed before he stuffed a hamburger in his mouth.

      "I don't whish to fight again..." Sai sighed as he stared into his coke. 

      "We're Samurai Troopers. It's what we're destined to do.." Touma was tossing the small marble shaped ball of energy that held the power to Tenku up and down. 

      "I have some information!" Nasty raced into the room, trailing a long piece of computer paper with kanji on it behind of her. Obviously they were mistaken about her being in the kitchen cooking. "I found some one who will be perfect to help!"

      "Let me see." Seiji took the information, and started to read it. All of his companions were crowded over and around him, trying to read the information at the same time. 

Name: Minako Aino

Age: 16 years old

Residence: Jubaan District

School: 10th street High School

Family: Mother, Father. 

Pets: one cat

Power: Venus

Senshi: Sailor Venus/ Super Sailor Venus/ Eternal Sailor Venus

Eye Color: Sapphire Blue

Hair color: shining golden blonde

Hobbies: Fashion, chasing idols.

Sport: Volleyball

Dreams: To be a world famous singer

      "This girl?" Seiji was studying a picture of her in her school uniform. "She's cute, but she doesn't look like she could help us in our battle one bit."

      "She's stronger then she looks. She's the leader of a section of the Sailor Scouts called the Inner Senshi. The school lets out at 3:00 sharp. Here are directions to the school. Confront her after school, when none of her friends are around. We need her. If she isn't strong enough by herself, we can always bring her friends later." Nasty announced as the boys looked over the picture of Minako's body.

      "What a babe!" Touma blinked.

      "She's jail bait." Ryo sweat dropped. 

      "I got first dibs!!" Seiji exclaimed. 

      "Oh yea? We'll see about that!!" Touma countered. 

      "Nasty-channn!!! I'm HUNGRY!" Shu exclaimed as his stomach growled. 

      Minako sighed as she walked out of the school building. It was the next day, and she was supposed to be at Rei's temple. But she had been caught listening to her CD player in class, so she was made to hold two buckets of water outside of the classroom for an hour, and then given detention. She wore her uniform, and carried her satchel. She was very bored, and had to make it to the temple in record time. She was going to get screamed at, still. And Artemis wasn't there to greet her. Which was a strange occurrence. If she was lucky, maybe Usagi got detention in a different part of the school.

      Minako slid a pair of sleek black sunglasses over her eyes to shield them from the bright sun. Cherry Blossoms swirled around her from the strong winds. But it was still so soft, and a few of the blossoms managed to get caught up in her stunning hair, giving her a look as if she didn't belong on Earth, she belonged in the skies above. 

      "Aino Minako." Minako heard a firm voice call out her name. She was digging though her satchel, looking for her Three Lights CD. Her head popped up, and she saw through her sunglasses a group of five boys. 

      Minako looked the one in the lead over. He had unruly midnight black hair, and deep sapphire eyes. His hair went to his shoulders, wildly. Her wore a purple long-sleeved shirt, and a white shirt over that. A pair of tight blue jeans went on his legs that cuffed right before his ankles. On his feet were a normal pair of white Nikes. He looked to be 18, but there was something unusual with him. He had a white tiger at his feet.

      The boy beside of him wore a long sleeved white button down shirt. In the breast pocket, a sandy brown napkin was tucked there. He was tall, and looked to be 18. He had a pair of emerald green eyes, but not both of them were visible. His wavy chin -length sandy brown hair covered one stunning eye up. He wore a pair of brown khakis, and a pair of typical brown loafers. 

      Another boy stood behind of that one. He looked to be 18 as well, only very built. He loomed over the rest of the boys. He had charcoal-blue hair that went to the nape of his neck, which looked like it needed a hairbrush. His eyes were sapphire, and he looked to be frowning a bit. An orange headband went on his fore head, and tied on the back of his head. He wore an orange crew-cut neck line t-shirt, and a pair of tight light blue jeans. On his feet were a pair of sneakers like the first boy's. 

      The fourth boy was lanky, and stood a bit under the tallest's height. He had a pair of sapphire eyes, and short blue hair. Bangs fell into his eyes erratically, and a blue headband could just be barely seen. He wore a button down long sleeved shirt, with a sweater over that. A blue pattern was on the sweater. He then wore a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers. " We need for you to come with us, please." He had a Brooklyn accent, from the states.

      The last boy was very skinny, and looked at Minako apologetically. He had brown hair, and the side burns were very visible. His bangs weren't too shaggy, and his sapphire eyes were visible. He wore a red button down shirt, with a white sweater over that. He had a pair of khakis on, and a pair of brown loafers. 

      "I'm not Minako Aino." Minako was going to try to pull a fast one. She had never seen the boys before a day in her life. "My name is Usagi Tsukino." She stood up straight, and held her transformation brooch behind of her back. 

      "Wait?" The last boys Minako looked over had a British accent. "No way. You look exactly like the girl in the picture!"

      "Maybe Nasty gave us the wrong information." The boy with the hair covering one eye looked over Minako appreciatively. 

      "Well, gotta get going." Minako winked. She started to walk off, but was roughly pulled back by the boy with the jet-black hair. 

      "Don't think so." He said.

      "Who do you think you are?!?" Minako exclaimed as she struggled under his iron grasp. 

      "I am Ryo. And if you will, Miss Aino, please come with us." Ryo growled.

      "Let me go!!" Minako exclaimed. She struggles, and made Ryo yank the bow out of her hair. She then took a few steps back, and held her brooch up in the air. "VENUS ETERNAL MAKE UP!!" She came out of the transformation in her Eternal fuku, negative the red bow in her hair. All the boys were still staring at her, mouths hanging open. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

      "Umm..." For a change, Seiji was at a lost for words. What could a guy exactly do after he just watch a naked girl transform before his eyes? Other than stare as she transformed into the tight and short sailor fuku. All of the Samurai Troopers quickly got red faces, and started fidgeting to cover up some part of their anatomy in the lower area. 

      "Well, you're not going to take me without a fight. And I assure that. I'm not really one to fight...but you have done it! What are you doing bothering your typical schoolgirl? Who got held back after school and made to hold two heavy buckets of water for the day! I won't forgive you! I am Eternal Senshi Venus, and in the name of innocent schoolgirls everywhere, I will punish you! VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY...SHOCK!" A large chain of hearts encircled her waist

as a large orange heart flew out at her opponents. 

      "Time to armor up." Ryo exclaimed as he held out a red marble. But Minako sensed a greater power coming from it. "CHANGE REKKA!"

      The boy with the orange shirt held out another marble-shaped ball of energy, only colored orange. He held it out before him, while his companion was already being wrapped into scrolls and surrounded by cherry blossoms. "CHANGE KONGOU!" The hand that held the energy was suddenly enveloped in the orange energy.

      The boy with the British accent held out a light blue marble. "CHANGE SUIKO!"

      The boy with the blue hair held out his marble, which was a magnificent royal blue hue. "CHANGE TENKU!"

      The one with the hair over half of his face held out a forest green marble. By this time, the first one was completely armored up and the second in line was close to being finished. Minako had pulled out her soft pink communicator, and was frantically trying to excuse herself for her lateness, and trying to get them to where she was at because she was in trouble. The boy held the green energy in his hand, and smiled at Minako. "CHANGE KOURIN!"

      "I am Ryo of the Rekka!" Ryo commanded as he unsheathed his double katanas on his back. He then hooked them together at the hilt. "SO EN ZAN!" A long, vertical beam of fire shot out at Minako attack, destroying it. 

      "I am Shu of the Kongou!" The beefy boy stated as he held his tersubo in one hand. (Iron bow with a naginata blade.) He then broke it down into a nunchuku. 

      The boy who had called out "change suiko" came out in light blue armor. In one hand he grasped a Suiko Yari. (Combination of a trident and mancatcher.) "I am Sai of the Suiko." He looked at Minako, who was by this time, feeling very nervous. 

      "Call me Touma of Tenku." The boy with the Brooklyn accent wore a dark blue armor. He had a bow, and attachment called "Hankyo Sho Hakyu" which supplied him with an endless supply of arrows. 

      "And I'm Seiji of the Kourin." The last boy to transform stated. He still had his hair over one eye, his armor colored the same shade as his energy marble. He had a no-datchi, with shuriken at the end. 

      "You know...it's been fun." Minako winked. "But I need to get going..."

      "You're not going anywhere." The one called Shu informed her. 

      "That line is getting really old." Minako commented as she glared. "I guess I'll just have to force my way out. VENUS ROLLING HEART VIBRATION!!" Minako rolled the large heart to the group of warriors. Touma jumped up into the air, followed by Seiji. Ryo jumped to the right, and Shu to the left. Unfortunately enough for Sai, he was caught by the attack, which threw him backwards. "Heh. Looks like you're not so tough."

      "SHIN KU HA!" Touma commanded his arrow as he shot out an arrow at Minako. Minako jumped into the air, and dodged the attack gracefully. She then came back down, heel pointed, and kicked Touma in the side of the face. Byacren growled at the Princess, and then lunged for her.

      "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM...SMASH!" Minako aimed her first attack she ever knew at the magnificent white tiger, smashing into it, crashing it back to the ground. 

      "Byacren!!" Ryo called out as he rushed over to the wounded tiger. The tiger was lying motionless on the ground. Minako looked at the tiger in shock. She didn't want to wound it. A glove was up to her mouth, and her eyes were wide. 

      'No, Minako. You can't feel sorry. These people want to take you by force, you have to protect yourself. The next person they could go after could be the Moon Princess if you don't stop them here.' Minako thought to herself. Ryo had taken the tiger's head, called Byacren, and was petting it softly. 'But that could have been Artemis...I don't know how control my powers suddenly! They're usually not so destructive!! What is my problem?!?' "VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN....ENCIRCLE!" Minako threw her chain of hearts at Ryo and the tiger. The tiger jumped up, and took the attack for Ryo, getting tangled up in Minako's love chain.

      "BYACREN!" Ryo cried out as he tried to rip the chains off the helpless tiger. Minako's eyes started to water, and she felt some one come up behind of her. She whirled around, only to have a no-dachi blade pointed at her throat, weilded by Seiji. 

      "Now, Miss Aino, I would advise you to come along safely." Seiji muttered as Sai came up behind of her, pointing his weapon into the middle of her back. 

      "We don't think so!" Four voices stated from above them. They were blocking the sunlight, so only their shadows could bee seen. There were four figures, all feminine, and all in sailor fukus. The one in the middle had two round balls on the top of her head, and ponytails flowing down. On her back were a pair of angel wings. Another girl to her right had short hair, and the girl to her left had her hair up in a ponytail. The last girl, standing in front of the 

girl with wings had her hair free down to her knees. 


	2. Kidnapped!

  
  
The second part to my ficcie. Thanks for all the reviews! And, if I did get some of the Japanese names wrong, I'm sorry. I got a fan dub of it, and that's where I got my information. And, I got some from a Ronin Warrior web site. http://www.theria.net/yst/archive/ that's where I got the majority of my information. On with the disclaimer. I don't own Sailor Moon, or Ronin Warriors. But, if you want to give them to me, I'll take them as a late birthday present.   
  
  
"Who all are you?" Shu blinked as the girl with the knee-length hair stepped out. Minako turned around to see who stepped out first, dodging the blade on her throat. But Sai's blade barely sliced Minako on the back, deep enough to draw blood.   
  
"I am Eternal Sailor Mars! On behalf of my friend, I will not let you get away with this!" Mars was pointing at the group of boys, her long, raven black hair swishing behind of her.   
  
The next girl to exit was Mercury. "I am Eternal Sailor Mercury, protector to the planet of water!"  
  
The girl after Mercury was the one with the ponytail. "I am the senshi to Jupiter, Eternal Sailor Jupiter!!"  
  
Finally, the girl with the round odangoes and the wings exited. She looked at the boys, who all looked back at the new group of sailor-suited fighters. "I am an agent of love and justice...Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I will punish you!!"  
  
"Wow..." Seiji stared at the new girls in short fukus. He was glad he was in his armor, or something would be very obvious by now.   
  
"Seiji! Stop staring, you perv!" Sai muttered as he rolled his eyes.   
  
"Minna!" Minako called out as she started to run to them. Ryo getting in front of her path, katanas crossed before him, stopped her. Minako skidded to a halt, and Seiji came back up behind of Minako and placed his no-datchi at her throat.   
  
"Let her go! I call upon the powers of Jupiter...JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" Jupiter threw the flurry of razor-sharp leaves at the Samurai Trooper in the red armor. Because he was so engrossed in trying to come in between Minako's path, the attack hit him in the back, throwing him forward and onto Minako. Minako slammed into Seiji, with Ryo on top of her.   
  
"Close enough..." A sweat drop slid down the back of the newly arriving sailor senshi.   
  
"Gan Tessai!" Shu used his attack, making the Earth split wide open. It cracked down the center of the group of the four senshi, pulling apart into a gap. Mercury had her VR screen over her eyes, and was typing on her computer furiously. Jupiter grabbed Mercury, and jumped away from the area that Shu's attack was causing havoc on. Moon just blinked, and watched the ground split beneath her, and she started to fall down. Luckily, Mars came to her aid, jumped, and then tried to jump up.   
  
"Are these things even human?" Rei questioned Ami from a distance.   
  
"All they look like to me are big chunks of metal...scary chunks of metal!" Usagi exclaimed as Rei pulled the two of them back up onto solid ground.   
  
"Sailor Moon, lay off the sweets." Rei deadpanned as the two panted when they hit the ground.   
  
"Seiji! Take Sailor Venus! We'll deal with the rest of the scouts!" Ryo exclaimed as he got up off of Minako. Minako had the wind knocked out of her from Ryo connecting into her so hard, so she wasn't exactly in the state of mind or body to even start thinking about escaping. Seiji stood up; not looking too fazed, and picked Minako up, slinging her over his shoulder.   
  
"Put Minako down! Mercury bubbles...BLAST!" Mercury threw her misty attack at the Troopers.   
  
"Arigatou, Ami. Now we can't see them coming from anywhere." Jupiter informed them as a sweat drop slid down the back of Ami's head. She tried to ignore the statement, and went on typing.   
  
"What ever they are, they're disappearing from my computer screen quickly!" Ami exclaimed as her fingers pounded the keys. "The heat sensors keep on detecting less and less bodies."  
  
"I'll clean this up. Mars Flame...SNIPER!" Sailor Mars allowed one of her powerful fire attacks; an arrow shaped one, to fly at no real target. The mist dissolved, and the four senshi were the only ones left.   
  
"Huh?" Moon exclaimed as she stood up, her weapon in hand. "Where did Minako go?!"  
  
"She was taken away by them..." Makoto trailed off. The next thing they saw was a pair of blinding headlights, and tires screeching. They went around a curve next to them, and they noticed it to be a red jeep. In the backseat area were about three boys piled in, and a girl with blonde hair. "Let's follow!" Ami putting a hand on her arm gently stopped Makoto.   
  
"It could be a trap. We have to be cautious." Ami advised as she turned her VR screen off, and put the computer away.   
  
"But...Minako..." Usagi was whimpering, and then started to cry.   
  
"Come on! Minako will be ok! They'll probably bring her back after she wakes up and they find out how much she talks and how much she eats!" Rei was trying her hardest to comfort her friend.   
  
"I've got enough information here to get a good analysis on who those people were. We need to call an emergency senshi meeting, including the outer scouts." Ami walked over to Usagi.   
  
  
Minako woke up to a bright and sunny morning, somewhere soft. 'I had the weirdest dream!' She thought to herself. 'I can't believe that. There were these chunks of metal wanting to take me away. Heh, like that would ever happen. But, the majority of the boys were cute...' Minako then squeezed something in her right hand. She looked down, and saw her transformation brooch and red ribbon. And she was dressed in her school uniform still. She sat straight up in the small bed, knocking the brown cover off of her, and got a sharp pain in her back. She picked the collar of her school uniform up, and looked down into it. Her back, and around her front, was wrapped up in a gauze ribbon. And that was about when yesterday's events came flooding back to her. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
  
Downstairs, the Samurai Troopers were in Nasty's computer room. Ryo was looking over Nasty's shoulder, and Seiji was doing the same. Jun was playing cards with Sai, and Touma was looking out the window. Shu was happily eating lunch, which was about seven hamburgers. Byacren was curled up on the floor beside of Ryo's feet, looking unhappy. She was wrapped loosely in bandages.   
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Everyone's heads popped up when they heard a distinct female voice screaming. The next sound they heard was a door opening, and quickly shutting. Hurried heavy steps came next, everyone's heads bobbing up and down a noise was heard. Finally, the door to the room opened. There, in the doorway, stood Minako Aino. She had the top of her uniform up, and her breasts to her bellybutton was wrapped up in bandages. She looked angry, and stormed in. She ran up to Shu, and tackled him, hamburgers flying everywhere.   
  
Minako grabbed Shu by his collar, and the two slid into a wall. She started to violently shaking him, Shu's eyes becoming swirls. "Who are you! Where am I! Let me go!!!!"  
  
Sai blinked, and came up behind of Minako, placing a hand on her shoulder. Minako didn't skip a beat on shaking Shu, and she reached a fist up and connected it with Sai's face. Sai fell back wards, his right cheek puffy.   
  
"Minako! Minako! Calm down!!" Nasty ordered as she got up from her seat. She went over to Minako, and touched her on the middle of the back. Minako froze, and huge tears formed in each eye before crashing on down. She put Shu down, and whirled around.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!" Minako exclaimed as she stood up, looking up so she could glare at the older woman.   
  
"Because we don't need for you to kill a team mate of yours. You were wounded when you backed up onto Sai's weapon yesterday." Nasty pointed to Sai, who was rubbing the spot he had gotten hit at tenderly.   
  
"Well, I've gotten revenge for that." Minako muttered. She then glared at Nasty, after growling. "LET ME GOOO!"  
  
"Minako Aino. Calm down before I have to have you handcuffed by one of the Samurai Troopers." Nasty stated firmly to the younger girl.   
  
"No!! You let me leave this place right now! Give me directions back to 10th Street High School! You took me without my consent!" Minako exclaimed.   
  
"Ooo...kay..." Seiji stared at the Love Goddess. "We need to restrain this girl before anything drastic happens."  
  
"I can't believe we got a psychopath to be our help." Shu muttered as he held his sore head in one hand.   
  
"I'll be happy to tie her up." Sai held up a few pieces of material, grinning.   
  
"Huh?" Minako turned around, to see five 18-year-old boys approaching her. "What are you doing?" Minako took a step backwards as the boys continued to advance. "Back off..." Minako was quickly tackles, and a whirl of blue restraints, blonde hair, and boy figures were the only things that could be seen.   
  
  
Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Usagi, Mamoru, Hotaru, Ami, Makoto and Rei all sat before the Sacred Flames in Rei's family temple. They all sat behind of Rei, who was on her knees before the flames, eyes closed, and chanting a few words. She moved her hands around, and chanted nine words, as she always did before calling up a vision from the flames. The flames flared up, and everyone's eyes widened. It was a clear shot of the five armor clad warriors, only Minako was now in the picture.   
  
"What does it mean?" Michiru asked as she cocked her mirror to the side that she had been holding in her hands. Rei turned away from the flames, a light sheen of sweat on her forehead.   
  
"I can't tell. That's all that the flames will show me." Rei commented as she fixed the bow around her waist.   
  
"What should we do? What should we do?" Usagi was visibly nervous.   
  
"The Seas aren't at rest. Another one of us will go the way as Minako, but who?" Michiru looked over the group.   
  
"I sense that they have no negative energy." Hotaru stated quietly as she played with her hands in her lap.   
  
"Should we try to contact the Star Lights?" Makoto suggested as she looked over the group.   
  
"Not yet. I don't want to look weak in their eyes. We'll see what we can do on our own before trying to call on them." Haruka muttered.   
  
"Should we try to track down Minako?" Mamoru suggested, and then looked over to Ami. Ami was typing on her Mercury computer. Her VR visor was over her eyes, but she wasn't in her senshi form. "Ami-chan. Have you figured out anything yet?"  
  
"I think we should investigate the sight where the battle took place." Ami suggested as she called the VR back, and tucked the computer in her school uniform pocket. "If I can find even a piece of hair, and I can get a DNA sample, I can figure out where the 'Troopers' are." Ami called them by the name she heard one say.   
  
"It's decided. To 10th Street High School." Setsuna nodded as she rose from her sitting positing, just like the rest of the senshi and the Earth Prince.   
  
  
  
In a part of the Dark Moon realm, Queen Beryl was on her throne. She had called back upon the aid of the four Generals, and they all were bowing before her. She had her staff before her, the crystal globe on the top pouring with negative energy. She looked out beyond the bowing Generals to see the rest of her court bowing. She loved being back in power. "Kunzite! You're the first general up, this time!" Beryl ordered as Kunzite rose.   
  
"Yes, my Queen." Kunzite bowed. "What are your orders?"  
  
"I want the armors of the Samurai Troopers. But they've called upon the Sailor Senshi to help them. They already have Sailor Venus." Queen Beryl had given them back some of their memories of the Silver Millennium. Only enough to anger them at certain points. Kunzite had learned that his girlfriend back in the Silver Millennium was the beautiful Love Goddess, Sailor Venus. His hands clenched up into fists after he heard the news that the Samurai Troopers had Minako. "Now, you have to rescue Minako, don't you? To try to atone what you did about...three years ago to her." Beryl whished to bring Minako to her side. "Now, go and do as told."  
  
  
  
Minako sat in the corner of the computer room, tied and gagged. They gagged her after they found out how much she talked. She had her knees up to her chest, and Seiji and Sai stood in front of her, just barely blocking her view of Nasty's computer screen. A small sweat drop was on the crown of Minako's head, and she struggled occasionally.   
  
"Now, Minako, wanna be a good girl so we can let you go?" Seiji suggested as he looked down to the blonde haired girl. She looked up at him, and her eyes narrowed as she tried to growl. "I guess you must be feeling comfy in those restraints by now, huh?"  
  
Minako was having thoughts on thousand of different ways to kill the wearer of the armor of Kourin. There was Venus Crescent Smash, Venus Rolling Heart Vibration, Venus Meteor Shower....and that was when Minako's stomach let out a loud growl. Two thick trails of tears raced down Minako's face because she had just remembered that she hadn't had anything to eat in almost a day.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Sai asked in a teasing voice. The blonde shook her head yes several times. "Promise to be good, and we'll let you go." Sai then pulled the gag down from Minako's mouth, wondering out of curiosity what her response would be.   
  
"I would rather eat Usagi's cooking than do anything that you creep-a-zoids wanted for me to do. I would-" Minako was cut off by Ryo walking back over to Minako, and shoving the gag back into her mouth.   
  
"Thank you. I don't want another head ache." Nasty sighed as she continued typing away at her computer.   
  
'Stupid bitch.' Minako thought a few thoughts that weren't too typical for her. 'Who does she think SHE is? I'm Minako Aino! I'm captain of my Volleyball team! I'm the president of the Volleyball club, and I'm only an under classman. And I'm a senshi leader!!'   
  
"It looks like she's calmed down a bit." Touma stated as he cocked his head to the side and looked at Minako.   
  
"..." Minako glared at the boy. Touma walked over to her, and took the gag out of her mouth by using one finger.   
  
"Thanks, Touma." Ryo rolled his eyes at his blue haired companion. Minako glared at the boy that was one with the stars in the sky, and the spat in his face.   
  
"..." Touma wiped it off with his shirtsleeve while laughing dryly. He then fixed the gag in her mouth, and walked off. "Keep her like that for the next few millenniums."  
  
'Nasty, or, whatever your name is, whenever you take this gag off me, I'll be sure to spit something worse on you.' Minako glared at Nasty's back.   



	3. Apperance of Kunzite

  
  
  
  
Okay, here's the third chapter. Happy? I'm in summer school, so I don't know when the next chapters are going to come along. Well, the standard disclaimers: I own neither Yoden Samurai Troopers nor Sailor Moon. I make a reference to a Sailor Moon episode in which Minako tried to say that Artemis is dead. Does anyone know if that show was cut from translation or in Sailor Stars? I forgot. Anyway, on with it!  
  
  
  
All of the Inner and Outer scouts stood outside of 10th Street High school, where the battle had taken place. It was after school, so no one was around to really mess with them as they searched. Haruka and Michiru were searching in one area, Hotaru and Setsuna in another, Usagi and Rei decided to comb over the center where the battle happened, while Ami and Makoto walked around as Ami took readings wither her computer.   
  
"Found anything yet?" Ami asked as she looked over to Makoto. All of the girls were still in their uniforms, and Makoto had her hands shoved into her pockets with her face pointed down.   
  
"Not at all. Not even a footprint is left." Makoto muttered as she pulled her hands out of her pockets.   
  
"I can't get a reading on anything other then us." Ami sighed as she kept on typing.   
  
"We found something." A wheat blonde head popped up over a bush beside of Ami and Makoto. The hair had leaves wildly arranged in it from being in the bushes. Ami and Makoto were both startled, so they screamed and fell backwards. As they lay there, Haruka rose fully from the bush. "..." Michiru's head popped up soon behind of hers, her hair looking picture-perfect.   
  
"Haruka-san!!! Don't scare us like that again!" Makoto ordered, with one hand over her head and trying to breathe regular again. Meanwhile, Ami had picked up her mini computer and was trying to figure out if the drop jarred it and damaged it.   
  
"Just take a look at this." Haruka shoved an object up in Makoto's face. Makoto blinked, and took it gently with two fingers. "It's a piece of metal." The metal was colored light blue, and on it was a crimson splotch.   
  
"Blood?" Ami grabbed the object, and looked it over. "I think we just might have a lead if this came from the boy with the light blue armor."  
  
  
Minako still sat, tied up. She was left alone in Nasty's computer room. It was well into the afternoon by this time, and she was close to the starving point. She was planning on gnawing through the gag and the restraints if she didn't get any food. And then, she would feast upon Nasty's carcass, after she gutted her with one of her favorite attacks. 'Those aren't my typical thoughts...' Minako shook her head to the best of her abilities at herself.   
  
Nasty pushed her chair back from the computer, popping her knuckles. She then rose, and started out of the room. She yawned on her way out, completely ignoring the blonde Minako who had a vein popping up on her forehead from anger. About 20 minutes later, the boy named Ryo walked into the room with the white tiger at his heels.   
  
"Looks like you've calmed down. Now, we all know you're hungry because we've heard your stomach growl throughout the house nearly the whole day. Nasty-chan made something to eat, and I'll let you go..." Ryo slowly took the gag away from her mouth. She licked her lips, her throat feeling dry. "And if I were you, I would put a shirt on. Because it's not very lady like to walk around with a bandage just covering the important parts." He removed her feet bindings, and tied her hands in front of her. "I'll go with you to your room."  
  
"You know, I would at least like to have some knowledge of why the hell I'm here." Minako sighed as Ryo followed her up to her bedroom. He led her in, and stood in the room as she pulled the uniform shirt over her head. She smoothed it out, and looked herself over in the mirror after Ryo had untied her wrist bindings.   
  
"We'll explain later." Ryo sighed as Byacren plopped down beside of him.   
  
"Does Nasty cook good?" Minako questioned. "And, did anyone take the honor to wash my shirt?"  
  
"Nasty washed it. And she cooks pretty good." Ryo was getting a little agitated by her. 'At least she's calmed down and decided not to retaliate too much...or at least for right now.'  
  
"Well, she owes me a new uniform shirt." Minako turned around from where she was admiring herself in the mirror to let Ryo observe her. The hem of it had drawn up, and was lucky that it even barely covered the bottoms of her female anatomy on her upper torso. The shirt was unbelievably tight, and it pressed her cleavage together.  
  
'Ahh, Gods...' Ryo looked her over several times, admiring the way her toned body, with a gentle tan, looked in that shirt.   
  
"I just hope she doesn't decide to wash my skirt." Minako remarked as she started out of the room, but paused in front of Ryo. Ryo still had his mind on how good she looked. "Hey! Aren't you gonna tie me back up?"  
  
"N-no.." Ryo stammered slightly. "Umm...Well...Let's get going." A light blush was on his cheeks, and Minako wrinkled her nose up at him before walking on out ahead of him, blonde hair swirling behind of her like a golden waterfall. 'Gods, cold showers...ice cubes...'  
  
  
Usagi sat in her bedroom, crying. Minako's parents had just called her house, wondering if she had seen their daughter. She said no, and then her parents filed a 'Missing Persons' report at the police office. Minako's parents had her friends come along with her. They all talked to the police, and informed them on what Minako did, whom she talked to last, and so on.   
  
"Don't worry..." Artemis was staying with Usagi and Luna. "I've been her partner for a long time. They'll come pretty soon and begging for us to take her back. She's horrible. You remember the time she tried to say I was dead to all of you?" Usagi shook her head.   
  
"She could be dead though...no one knows what those people want from her." Usagi whimpered. She had her knees brought up to her chin, and had dark tear streaks running down her cheeks.   
  
"Usagi Tsunkino." Luna padded into the room, tail swishing behind of her. "Mamarou and you are going to go out on a date. That will help to take your mind off of the current situation for a bit."  
  
"No, Luna." Usagi argued, throwing both fists on the bed. "How can I forget about her? She's one of my friends, and I'm not going to go off, acting like a blonde who doesn't care a thing about anyone. I won't do it."  
  
"Usagi...If I have to make permanent marks on you with my teeth from dragging you out of this room, I will. You don't need to keep yourself locked up here and miserable. Minako couldn't stand it if she knew you were like this right now!" Luna stated. "Now, get ready."  
  
  
  
Minako walked into the dining area, followed by Byacren and Ryo. Ryo had a hand on the back of his head, and putting a forced smile on his face. Minako walked up to a chair, and sat down in between Sai and Touma, smoothing her uniform skirt out.  
  
"..." Sai and Touma both started at the girl who decided to plop herself in between them.   
  
"Talk to Nasty about the shirt. She washed it." Minako explained as she picked up a fork. "Now, let's eat."  
  
About 20 minutes later, everyone's concentration was on Shu and Minako. Minako ate like a wolf, as did Shu, making Nasty go back into the kitchen for numerous food items. It seemed like neither one of them were getting full. Minako shoved a bowl of Ramen down her throat, followed by five egg rolls. Seiji held a pair of chopsticks loosely in his fingers as he watched the Princess to Venus pig out.   
  
"What?" Minako had a long noodle hanging out from between her lips. She crossed her eyes, and slurped it into her mouth. With a satisfied grin, she dived onto another plate of Dragon and Phoenix while shoving a piece of vegetable tempura in to go with it.   
  
"Wow..." Shu paused from dinking from a bowl of soup to look at her. 'What a girl. She's actually some competition against me! But I won't allow her to beat me!!' Shu then nearly choked on a box of chocolate covered rice balls as he tried to eat them all at once.   
  
  
Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru were all seated around their dinner table. They had their eyes closed for the prayer, Hotaru, given the honors to say it. Haruka occasionally stole pieces from a piece of bread, and then quickly bowed her head back down and clasped her hands. Michiru caught her in the act once, and thwacked her in the back of the hand with a wooden spoon.  
  
"Ow." Haruka muttered softly, before dropping her voice even lower. "Michi-chan, I thought you knew that I only enjoyed roughness in bed?" Unfortunately, both Hotaru and Setsuna heard this. A sweat drop slid down the back of both of their heads before Hotaru got up the strength to clear her throat and start the prayer.   
  
"Holy Father, we thank you this day for what we have. And I thank you for Haruka-poppa, Michiru-momma, and Setsuna-momma. And, please, bring Minako-chan back to us. Amen."  
  
"Amen." The chorus rang out softly from the other Outer senshi before they began to eat.   
  
  
Minako and Shu had to call it a draw because they were all out of food. Actually, Shu was the only one who thought it to be a race. Minako was just hungry. Nasty had excused herself to go to the grocery store, and Jun accompanied her. Which left the Samurai Troopers and the one Sailor Senshi to determine what to do.   
  
"I'm going to take a swim." Sai informed everyone as he pushed his chair back.   
  
"I'm going to medatiate." Seiji sighed as he ran a few fingers through his hair.   
  
"I'll probably spar with someone." Ryo stated as he nodded. Shu immediately put his self up for grabs to spar against Ryo.   
  
"I'm going to set my telescope up and look at the stars." Touma gave his vote. They all looked to Minako, who was feebly trying to lick a plate for any more morsels of food. She blushed red, and then placed the plate back on the table.   
  
"Well...Umm...I need a shower...And I need to find my gym bag, which had some of my clothes in it..." Minako was a bit embarrassed.   
  
"No problem. The bag is under your bed." Shu informed her.  
  
"Umm...thanks..." Minako got up to leave, but Sai grabbed her by the wrist.   
  
"We're not letting you go out by your own. After all, there is a window in there. Someone with such a small body as yours could easily slip through it." Sai had his head pointed down, but then he looked up at her. "We wouldn't want for you to get away. Now, whose going to wait on Minako in the bath room with her as she takes a bath?"  
  
"I will." Seiji, Ryo, and Shu offered them selves up. Ryo blushed red, as Shu did the same thing. Minako cocked an eyebrow up, thinking that they were just a little too eager to guard her as she took a bath.   
  
"Touma it is." Sai let Minako go. Touma stood up, and sent a dirty glare into Shin's general direction.   
  
  
Mamoru and Usagi walked arm and arm through the park. Usagi was silent, for a change. Luna decided to tag along, while her lovely companion Artemis was talking a catnap under a tree. Usagi held fast to a silver balloon that Mamoru had bought her, just like the one he had bought her on the date before he was taken by the evil Dark Moons Queen, whom had been brought back by Galaxia.   
  
Out of nowhere, a black vortex swirled. Out of it stepped Kuntize, not looking too happy. He sent a dirty glare to the Moon Princess and the Earth prince, who both looked equally startled. "Kunzite?" Mamoru blinked in disbelief. "No way...You were killed."  
  
"I'm back." Kunzite smirked at the two lovers, feeling a pang of jealously that he wasn't able to do the same thing with HIS Minako. "And now, I want Minako."  
  
"No. Even if I knew where she was, I would never tell you." Usagi had luckily brought along her transformation brooch.   
  
"Is that so?" Kunzite eyed the Princess. "I have ways of making you tell. I'm new and improved, your weak attacks won't be able to hurt me." By this time, Mamoru had pulled out a rose and transformed into Tuxedo Mask.   
  
"You leave her alone!" Tuxedo Mask stated. Luckily, he had distracted Kunzite's attention from Usagi. She took the opportune time to transform.   
  
"Moon Eternal Make UP!!" She cried out. She went through the transformation sequence, and came out in her Eternal Fuku. She stood in her typical pose, and looked Kunzite over.   
  
Kunzite blinked, not knowing that their powers had obviously stepped up a few notches since he had last battled them. Queen Beryl obviously needed to check her listings on where she got her information. He then took a step back wards, the black vortex swirling. "I'll be back. And when I am, I'll be ready. I didn't know you had advanced so much. Syanora." And with that, he disappeared into the black vortex and back into the Dark Moon kingdom.   
  
  
After the bath, she had rummaged through her gym bag to find some clothes. She found one old outfit, and decided to wear that. She would use her Volley Ball uniform top to sleep in. She slipped into a tight yellow ribbed mock turtleneck tank top, and a leather orange skirt. She tied her hair up into its typical hairstyle, and looked at Touma, who was still blushing from having to watch her non-stop while she was in the bath.   
  
"What? I don't look horrible, do I?" Minako observed herself once again in the mirror. She couldn't find any flaws. "What are you doing tonight?"  
  
"I'm planning on doing some star watching..." The bubbly girl, whom had turned around and given him the most irresistible puppy dogface, quickly cut him off.   
  
"I can do it with you, please? There's nothing around here to do." Minako pouted. Reluctantly, he gave in. 'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.'  
  
  
About an hour later, the two were on the top of the roof. Touma had a telescope set up, one that looked advanced. "Sugoi!" Minako cried out as she saw a shooting star whoosh across the sky.   
  
"Did you make a wish?" Touma gave a sidelong glance to the younger girl beside of him.   
  
"I can't tell you what the whish was! But, yes, I did. But, if I tell you, the whish won't come true." Minako recalled on what she had been told. She gazed longingly up into the pitch-black sky, seeing the bright silver glint of a planet. "See what that is?"  
  
"Yes, it's Venus." Touma blinked, wondering what her point was.   
  
"I can't wait until I become Princess of it." Minako sighed happily, thinking about the Silver Millennium.   
  
"You're a Princess?" Touma took a break from gazing into the telescope lens to look at Minako.   
  
"Princess to the planet Venus, and also the pretty suited sailor soldier. Two for the price of one." Minako shrugged, popping her neck. "By the way, what did you whish for on that star?"  
  
"I can't tell you, or it won't come true." He gently mocked Minako. Minako, on the other hand, huffed and glared at him.   
  
"Do you always come up here and do this? It seems fun." Minako sighed as she lay out on the roof of the house, the stars being her blanket.   
  
"Yes. Sometimes I stay out all night. I can identify every constellation." Touma looked out to the sprawled out Minako. "Don't fall down. I don't know how good a sailor soldier would be with an broken leg."  
  
"No problem." Minako nodded.   



	4. Negative Results

  
  
  
  
Wow, thanks for all the reviews!!! ^_^ Okies, now, onto the standard disclaimer: I own neither Yoden Samurai Troopers nor Sailor Moon. I've been a lil' busy trying to beat FFVII...Sepiroth...mmm...Anyways, on with it!!!  
  
  
  
Touma looked at the stars late into the evening. He occasionally made comments to Minako, who never replied. After a while, he found Minako not talking to be strange. He glanced over to where she was laying, only to find her asleep. Her limbs were sprawled out everywhere, and her mouth hung open. She snored gently, a thin line of drool exiting her lips. But other then that, she looked elegant in the way the moonlight was cast upon her skin.   
  
Touma shook his head, and picked her up off the roof. He then entered back into the house by a ladder. He held Minako against his chest with one hand tucked gently under her kneecaps and another around her back. Minako was gently muttering things, hands wrapped around his neck.   
  
Touma walked into the main living area with Minako to see Sai and Seiji. Seiji was sitting back in the chair, arms crossed and eyes shut. Sai had a drink in his hand, and a towel loosely around his neck as he wore a body suit, his hair dripping onto the suit.   
  
"Planning on taking Sleeping Beauty to her bed?" Sai asked as he took a gulp from his drink. Seiji popped an eye open, and observed the two.   
  
"Mako-chan..Usa-chan..." Minako muttered in his sleep.   
  
"What she saying?" Seiji asked as he sat up a bit.   
  
"Something about names...I'm not sure! What does it matter?" Touma shrugged.   
  
"Sushi...Shrimp tempura..." Mianko babbled on as a sweat drop slid down the sides of the Trooper's heads whom were in the room. Minako's stomach growled in her sleep, and she moaned unhappily.   
  
"I think she's hungry again." Seiji pointed out.   
  
"Nasty's not back from the store yet." Sai leaned back onto the couch.   
  
"What'll we feed her?" Touma sounded confused.   
  
"She's not a baby. She can fend for her self." Seiji rolled his eyes at Touma.   
  
"I'm just going to take her on up to bed...if she sleep walks downstairs tonight, don't come to me because she got into the fridge." Touma started to walk up the stairs. "Sheesh, she's heavy! Maybe she should lay off the food."  
  
"I heard that." Minako growled, opening her eyes partially. "It hasn't messed up my girlish figure yet."  
  
"Who's going to sit in her room with her and sleep in there with her?" Seiji questioned.   
  
"Don't look at me!" Touma whirled around to look back at Seiji and Sai. "I had to watch her take a bath!" 'Although the view wasn't that horrible...'  
  
"..." Minako glared up at him, tempted to spit in his face again.   
  
"I will." Sai offered his services, and walked up to Touma, taking Minako in his arms.   
  
"Hey, you're all wet!" Mianko complained.   
  
"You're awake, you can walk. Do you want to do that, or have a free complimentarily no-walking ride up to your room?" Sai questioned. 'Jeeze, this Sailor Soldier needs to lay off the sweets!'  
  
"..." Minako glared again. She then jumped out of his arms. "I'm not some 'baby'." Minako mocked the words Seiji said earlier. "I can do things on my own quite well, thank you very much." She then ran a few fingers through her hair as she passed Sai going up the stairs.   
  
"..." Sai glared behind her back, sighed, shrugged, and trudged up the stairs behind of him.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the Dark Moon, Kunzite and Beryl were having a disagreement on a completely different level. Beryl was seated in her throne, and Kunzite was growling.   
  
"All I asked you to do was one simple task. The sooner you do it, the sooner you can have Minako. Just kill the Moon Princess and the Earth Prince." Beryl tried to break it down into simpler terms for Kunzite, thinking that he was too simple to understand large words.   
  
"My Queen," Kunzite rose from his kneeling position, "Your information on the Moon Princess is horrible wrong. She has a new transformation."  
  
"What?" Disbelief flashed across Beryl's face. She regained her composure, and sighed. "We can deal with her, no matter what. You're better then her. Don't mess up, or I'll call upon another General."  
  
"Yes, my Queen." Kunzite bowed again.   
  
"Now, you need to attack again. I suspect that the girls will be meeting very soon at the temple that the Sailor to Mars calls home. I suggest you appear there." Queen Beryl stated.   
  
  
  
Ami sat on her bed, wearing an over sized dark blue pajamas set. A pair of large glasses rested on her nose, and a half eaten sandwich lay beside of her. IN one palm, she held her mini computer, furiously typing away at it. She had been informed an hour or so ago that Usagi and Mamoru had come across Kunzite. Ami, not being her typical self, shoved half a sandwich in her mouth, the other half sticking out.   
  
"Let's see here..." Ami said with her mouth full. Surrounding her were several thick textbooks on Ancient Japan. In a few, it mentioned myths of armors, but nothing more. Ami hit a few buttons, the screen loading for the results of the blood and armor sample discovered at the battle scene.  
  
Ami waited in suspense, eyes glue to the scene with her heart up in her throat. Her heart sunk to the bottom of her stomach when she saw what the screen read: Not able to identify sample. Ami sighed, sitting her mini computer down and finishing her sandwich. She felt so tempted to use one of her attacks on the piece of equipment and watch it be blasted to pieces.   
  
Ami rose and walked over to a phone hanging on the wall. She picked it up, and punched in Makoto's phone number. "Hello?" Makoto answered the phone at her apartment.   
  
"Makoto, it's me, Ami." Ami said, feeling bummed out. "I've got bad news."  
  
"What?" Makoto wore an apron and a green turtle neck followed by black slacks. In one hand, she currently held a large stirring spoon.   
  
"There were no test results." Ami grimly informed her.  
  
"Huh?!" Makoto exclaimed, her spoon clattering to the ground. "But that's impossible! Maybe your computer got damaged when it fell from your hands! You know, when Haruka-san scared the hell outta us."  
  
"No way, I've already done a damage test on it because of that." Ami sighed. "Not a single flaw, I whish I could write it off as that."  
  
"So we have no clue on where Minako could be?" Makoto questioned, tears stinging her eyes.   
  
"Mmhmm." Ami nodded over the phone.   
  
"They've got to show up again, right?" Makoto tried to look on the bright side, not really believing in her heart the words that were coming from her lips.   
  
"They've got to. Obviously, they're battling the Dark Moon, Usagi had a small encounter with Kunzite." Ami sighed. "I'm sure someone's called you. In that case, they'll need Usagi. And they'll need the rest of us."  
  
"Do you think we need the Star Lights yet? We can get a hold of them." Makoto sat down in a chair.   
  
"We'll see how it goes. Things are tense right now. A battle between Seiya-chan and Haruka-san is the last thing we need. I'm going to get off here so I can read to chapter 35."  
  
"Uhh...Ami-chan..." Makoto allowed a sweat drop to slide down the side of her head as she talked on the phone. "We're only on chapter 15."  
  
"I know, but the story so so enthralling." Ami sighed. She needed something to briefly take her mind off the current situation.   
  
"Then we'll talk later. Oh yea, and by the way, senshi meeting at Rei's temple. Bye!" Makoto hung up the hand, and started to weep instantly, head in her crossed arms on the table.   
  
  
  
Minako walked into her bedroom, and Sai dragged in behind of her. Minako put her hands on her hips, glaring at Sai. "Turn around, I have to change for bed." Sai obediently turned around, crossing his arms.   
  
Meanwhile, Minako was bending over, searching under the bed for her gym bag. Sai happened to turn around and glance to see if she was finished, and got an instant head rush. From where he was standing, he had a great view of Minako. He turned around, popping his neck as he turned, muttering some words under his breath. 'Why? Why? Why, did I have to look? Awww...great...I wanna do it again!'  
  
Minako discovered her gym bag, and quickly pulled it out. She changed out of her outfit, and into the medium shirt, which barely covered her bottom. "Finished." Sai turned back around, eyes getting wide and then rolling them to the side a bit after he observed Minako.   
  
'Well, what she's wearing doesn't help my situation one damn bit.' Sai mentally cursed.   
  
"What?" Minako questioned, not thinking anything to be wrong with her uniform top.   
  
"Nothing, just...just...get to sleep." Sai sat down in a chair, and looked to the side, outside the window. Minako crawled into her bed, pulling the sheets up around her chin.   
  
"Would you kill me if I asked for a story?" Minako cracked, feeling some tension in the room.   
  
"What are you, a child? You're a mature teenager, or at least supposed to be..." Sai didn't get her joke, and he was trying to use the cold shoulder on her, so not to get involved.   
  
"Hey!" Mianko complained. "I was just joking, you don't have to be so mean. Hmph." Minako pulled the sheets over her head, and rolled over away from Sai.  
  
'Way to go, Sai. You just made her mad.' Sai mentally slapped his self. Instead of apologizing, he just kept quiet. He looked out the window to the water, which looked so inviting to him. 'Dammit, Ryo better get in here before I do something I might regret with Minako...It has to be close to his turn to watch her.'  
  
Minako huffed. 'You know, he could be nicer. Most girls don't go for guys like then, unless the girl has a major mental problem. All these guys are hot one minute, cold the next.' Minako rubbed the back of her head. 'Minako Aino! What are you thinking! You're not here to see how many guys you can get after you! YOU WERE KIDNAPPED! Actually, you're not a kid...Hold on, why am I talking in third person.' Minako shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. 'I need to get away, I'm pretty sure their guard will be down later tonight. I'll just act like I'm asleep...'  
  
Sai yawned, and sat back in the chair, drawing his gaze away from the water. He stayed that way, watching Minako's sleeping form for quite some time until Ryo entered. Ryo wore no shirt and a pair of drawstring black pants.   
  
"About time." Sai commented as he stood up and stretched.   
  
"Sorry." Ryo shrugged as he took a seat in the chair. Sai silently left, taking a glance back at Minako before he left.  
  
Minako lay in the bed for three hours, putting on her sleeping act. She decided it was time to get out of there, and slowly got up. Ryo had his head tilted to the side with his mouth hanging open slightly, asleep. Minako creped over to the window, making a board in the floor creak loudly. She froze, and slowly turned around to see if she woke Ryo. Luckily, she didn't.   
  
Minako breathed a sigh of relief as she made her way to the window. Once there, she slowly and silently opened the window. She didn't bother to see how high up she was. She dragged a stool fairly quietly over to the window, and stood on her tiptoes. She then threw one hand over the windowsill, and quickly exit the window.   
  
Minako hung from the windowsill by her two hands. She got ready to jump down, but she was compelled to look down to the ground. She was on the second story, meaning she was quite away from the bottom. 'If I jump, I'll get my legs broken!!' Minako whimpered as one hand slipped from the windowsill, the other one barely hanging in there. 'Well, I didn't quite want to go out this way...'  
  
Minako felt something latch onto her wrist. She gulped, feeling her heart go up into her throat. She slowly looked up to who had grabbed onto her through her bangs. Standing there was one very angry looking Ryo. He only held her wrist by one hand, and glared down at her. "Umm...Hey?"  
  
"You know, if you wanted to kill yourself you could think of better ways to do it. But then again, I think you were trying to get away. Do you want to be tied up again?" He questioned, and Minako shook her head 'no'. "I thought so. But, because you did try to escape, I could tie you up here with a rope and leave you dangling out the window. Do you want that?" Minako shook her head 'no' once again.   
  
"Good then. I suggest when you get back inside this house, you act like the sweet angel you are." Ryo then hauled Minako in with no effort. After in the window, Minako tackled Ryo and hugged him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Thank you! You just saved my life!" Minako blushed as she realized that she had given him a kiss. She jumped back in the bed, pulled the covers over her head, curled up into a ball, and faced the wall.   
  
Ryo cocked his head to the side, one hand against the cheek that Minako just kissed. 'Wow...Maybe she should escape more often...' Ryo then set back down in the chair, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and chin on his knuckles, watching Minako.   



	5. Target Confirmed

  
  
  
Umm...yet another chapter to this fan ficcie. Please, keep the reviews coming! Okay, I don't own Yoden Sammurai Troopers or Sailor Moon. Now, on with it. By the way, Rita...I like your ideas...bwahahahaha!!!!  
  
  
  
Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Usagi, Rei, Ami and Makoto were all at Rei's temple. Rei wore her priestess outfit, the other inner senshi wore their school uniforms, Hotaru wore her school uniform, Setsuna was in her lavender jacket and skirt outfit, Michiru wore a sea green sun dress, and Haruka wore a pair of slacks and a blazer. They were all talking about the situation when Mamoru walked in.   
  
"That's strange. Usagi's usually late." Ami blinked at the late Mamoru.   
  
"..." Mamoru wordlessly took a seat beside of Usagi.   
  
"Ookay." Makoto made a strange face after she studied Mamoru.   
  
"What was the analysis on that piece of metal and the blood from it?" Setsuna asked as she took a sip from her green tea.   
  
"Bad news. There was no analysis." Ami hung her head down.   
  
"What?!" Usagi exclaimed, her head popping up from its place where it was laying on the table.   
  
"That's impossible!" Haruka stated as she slammed her fist on the table, making all the cha cups on the table rattle.   
  
"Completely possible." Ami sighed as she held her mini computer loosely in one hand.   
  
"What are we going to do?" Hotaru quietly asked.   
  
"Just wait and see. That's all we can do." Setsuna put a hand on Hotaru's forearm, trying to comfort her.   
  
  
Minako woke up the next morning to a sun filled room. She yawned, and sat up in bed. She remembered what happened last night, and started to check her self for any type of injury. She sighed, only finding one small bruise around her wrist, due to Ryo's fingerprints. She glanced over to Ryo, seeing him asleep with his head on his chest. His tiger was curled up at his feet, snoozing as well.   
  
"How cute..." Minako commented quietly. "I guess I'll go downstairs..." Minako got out of bed, and changed back into her school uniform. She brushed her hair, and started to walk out the door. She wasn't expecting to be cut off by one angry white tiger.   
  
"Woah." Minako held both hands up in the air. "Down...thing. I wannna go downstairs. Now, let me out." Minako then started to walk out, but Byacren cut her off, growling. Minako put her hands back up in the air, and started to step back slowly, the tiger advancing on her.   
  
Minako bumped into something solid. A sweat drop rolled down the side of her head as she turned around, and started to poke at it. She looked up, and saw Ryo's face. She blinked, and stopping poking him in the chest. "Where were you planning on going?" Ryo questioned as he looked down to the younger girl.   
  
"I...ahh...umm...downstairs." Minako lost her train of thought. She shook her head when she got it back.   
  
"Then I'll go with you." Ryo nodded.   
  
"Great, but call off your guard dog." Minako motioned to Byacren, whom was now on its haunches and happily licking one paw.   
  
"Ooo...how scary." Ryo rolled his eyes. He then walked out, Byacren walking behind him. Byacren's tail swished one, as if saying 'I'm better then you, so there.' Minako huffed, and followed the two on downstairs.   
  
  
  
Rei, Usagi, Ami, and Makoto were all left at the temple. Rei swept, and the rest of the girls sat around, talking. None of them were expecting Kunzite to show up. Rei's broom clattered to the floor, and all of the other senshi looked up in shock.   
  
"And we just thought you were in denial, Usa-chan..." Makoto watched Kunzite. He smugly used an energy blast, splintering the table that the senshi were seated at.   
  
"Mars Eternal Power...Make up!" While Kunzite wasn't paying attention, Rei transformed into her Eternal fuku. She stood, and glared while pointing at Kunzite. "Stop right there! You are disrobing the serenity of a holy place! I can not stand for that!"  
  
"Really?" Kunzite turned away from the other three girls, smirking. "What makes you think that you've got what it takes to stop me?"  
  
"Mars Flame...Sniper!!!" Mars didn't respond to Kunzite. She just used one of her attacks, watching it fly at Kunzite. He held one hand before him, and easily sucked the attack up with black energy.   
  
"Heh. And that's how you think you're going to defeat me?" Kunzite taunted as he fired the attack back at Rei, increasing the strength of the attack by 10 fold. He watched her fly back, and go through several light wooden walls and paper rice doors. Rei lay still, in too much pain to move.   
  
"Rei-chan!" Usagi called out.   
  
"And that's just a sample of what I can do." Kunzite smirked back at the three girls. "I'm back, and I plan on taking care of you all..."  
  
"No you don't!" Makoto stood up to defy Kunzite. She gripped her Eternal Transformation brooch tightly.   
  
"I'm leaving now. None of you are worth my time." Kunzite ran a few fingers through his long, silver hair as a black portal leading back to the Black Moon opened. "I'll come again soon." And with that said, he stepped through the portal.   
  
  
  
Minako sat at the table, smoothing her skirt out. She sat in between Touma and Sai again, each one of them glancing at her and blinking. Minako ate break fast in silence. Obviously, Ryo hadn't told anyone about her trying to escape out the window last night. Nasty served breakfast to them all. She wasn't that hungry, so she didn't lick the plates.  
  
Mia cleaned up, and she and Jun went into her computer room, along with Byacren. The rest of them got up, and started to talk to each other, leaving Minako still sitting at the table.   
  
'I'm really out of place.' Minako observed to herself as she looked over the group of older boys. 'It would be okay if Artemis was here. I've never done any sailor senshi duties without him by my side...'  
  
"Hey." Seiji walked over to Minako. Minako stood up, and looked at Seiji. "C'mon over here. We don't bite." Minako nodded, and the two walked back over to the group.   
  
"You know...I'm starting to get a little agitated." Minako used a large word, not too typical of her. "Why am I here? There has to be a purpose, right?"  
  
"Well, I guess we'll stop by Nasty first and let you have this talk with her." Shu shrugged. "I'm sure as heck not explainin'!"  
  
"C'mon then." Touma sighed as he started to walk off, motioning to Minako. "Let's go." Minako followed him, the rest of the boys following Minako.   
  
In the computer room, Nasty was seated before her computer, typing idly. Jun was on the floor, rolling around with Byacren. The group of six walked in, and Nasty looked up from her work. "Hello."  
  
"Excuse me, Nasty-chan..." Minako walked up to Nasty, smiling. At the same time, she felt like taking the katana that was hanging on the wall by her head and running Nasty through with it. 'I don't know where I'm getting all these violent thoughts from...I sorta like 'em.' "I was wondering, why the hell am I here?"  
  
"I was wondering when you would ask that." Nasty grinned.   
  
"Well, explain." Minako sounded impatient.   
  
"Okay." Nasty's fingers flew over the keyboard, a new view screen popping up. It was a picture of Queen Beryl. Minako blinked, her mouth hanging half way opened. "Here's our problem."  
  
"What is she doing back? And what does she have to do with you? She usually only deals with us, the planet senshi..." Minako studied the screen. Suddenly, she wondered who she hated more: Beryl or Nasty. It was a close running.   
  
"That's why we brought you here. We thought that you might know how to defeat her." Nasty smiled.   
  
"You couldn't do it like normal people over a mocha latte at the nearest coffee shop?" Minako grumbled under her breath.   
  
"What was that?" Ryo had heard what Minako really said, but was wondering if the rest did.   
  
Minako cleared her throat. "We fought her once. She supposedly died. How she came back..." Minako shrugged. "...I have no clue."  
  
"Well, then..." Nasty pulled up another, smaller window. This one had a full-body picture of Kunzite on it. "This is someone who works with her."  
  
"Kunzite!" Minako gasped, while blinking. "I thought..."  
  
"You thought wrong." Shu deadpanned.   
  
"If she ever had a thought, it would be a once-in-a-life time experience." Sai joked.   
  
"...hn." Minako sent a dirty glare at Sai, before turning back around to face Nasty.   
  
"How did you defeat her?" Nasty questioned.   
  
"I didn't beat her. Well, I sorta helped. Sailor Moon defeated Queen Beryl. I had died, and my spirit was there to help guide her." Minako informed her as she typed it down.   
  
"Then how are you here?" Seiji questioned.   
  
"I was obviously re-born." Minako shook her head. "I didn't really know them too much before I died. I met them about a week or two before our final battle, but we already had a close bond. I had already been a senshi for a year, under the name Sailor V."  
  
"How was Beryl defeated?" Nasty continued to ask.   
  
"She was defeated by the Silver Imperium Crystal. She was beaten by the same thing in the Silver Millennium." Minako gave a brief explanation.   
  
"What's the 'Silver Imperium Crystal'? What's the 'Silver Millennium'?" Nasty questioned as she continued typing.   
  
"It's sorta confusing. I'll explain it later." Minako decided to save those stories for a different time. She ran a few fingers through her hair, awaiting Nasty's next question.   
  
"So, in a nut shell, answer this one. Can you defeat Queen Beryl?" Nasty questioned, and Minako could feel everyone tense up.   
  
"No. All of the five Inners have to be there. The Outers would help. And then, we discovered that there's an unlimited number of sailor senshi. One of the most up-standing groups the Sailor Stars. Having all of them would help to defeat Queen Beryl easier, most likely." Minako sighed.   
  
"So, we're gonna have to go and get more of your little friends?" Shu glanced at Minako.   
  
"Yea, but they won't come as easy. They've probably got their guard up. I've been getting some strange feelings, so I'm pretty sure that the Dark Moon might have attacked, and my friends have come into contact with it." Minako took a seat on Nasty's desk, smirking. She was full of information that they needed. "And, I assure you, they won't come easily. Even if I'm there, how would they be to know that you aren't forcing me to put on an act?"  
  
"She has a point." Ryo leaned against a wall.   
  
"I know them, and they won't go down without a fight." Minako smiled as she crossed her legs. She looked back to Nasty, and felt as if she had the upper hand. Without her, they wouldn't be able to find out anything. She then got up, and ran a few fingers through her hair as she left.   
  
"Hey!" Sai walked out of the room while Minako walked down the wall. He caught up to her, and grabbed her by the wrist. "Where do you think that you're heading?"  
  
"Well..." Minako shrugged. "Truth be told, no where. What's there to do around here? Nothing that I can think of..." Minako grinned.   
  
Sai couldn't help but let a smile cross his features. "Know how to swim?" Minako nodded at his question. "You wouldn't happen to carry a bathing suit in that bag of yours, would you?" Minako nodded her head 'yes'. "Well then, let's go swimming."  
  
"Sure," Minako chirped as she ran to where the stairs were, and raced up them. She felt like she was brought there on her own free will, because she was so happy that they were actually accepting her instead of turning her away.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. One Down

  
  
Okies! Here ya are! Chapter 6! The standard disclaimers apply, ya know what they are. It's almost 12:00, midnight here, and I'm on one heck'va sugar rush, due to sugared-up coffee. ^_^ On with it! Well, don't read this if you're a Nasty/ Mia lover. I'm not gonna spoil the surprise!! ~_^  
  
  
Kunzite was once again in the Dark Moon kingdom, bowing before Queen Beryl. Beryl was in her typical position, on her throne with her hands on either side of the globe on the tiptop of her staff. Kunzite was on his knees bowing, and he then raised, one hand diagonal across his chest and resting on his left side.   
  
"Yes, my Queen?" Kunzite asked.   
  
"How you turned around Mars' attack was quite interesting. I enjoyed it." Beryl grinned.   
  
"My Queen, I have a question for you." Kunzite gave a brief pause. "When I attacked the temple, I only saw four of the Inner Senshi. Where is Princess Minako?"   
  
"She is currently in Toyama, Japan. That's where you're going first. A girl there who seems to do the majority of the things for a group of fighters called the Samurai Troopers has caught onto us, and we need to dispose of her. That's where Minako is."  
  
"Why is she there?" A look of shock slowly seeped over his features before it returned to normal.   
  
"Because they took her there." Beryl cooed. "If you can defeat them and the Senshi, you'll have your Minako. And maybe, she'll come to the Dark Moon with us." Beryl was lying to him. No matter what, Beryl was planning on killing Minako.   
  
"Yes, my Queen." Kunzite said.   
  
"And another thing..." Beryl grinned. "The Samurai Troopers wear powerful armor. With those five armors, we could over throw the Earth much more easier. You would wear one, and the spare one would be used for Minako."  
  
"I'll try to get the armor all at the same time." Kunzite bowed low once again.  
  
"Good then. You are dismissed." Beryl nodded at him as he disappeared slowly into blackness.   
  
  
  
Sai waited in the living room, rather impatient. But what he saw next was well worth the wait. Minako walked down the stairs, one hand lightly on the railing. Her bathing suit was solid orange, with a cut out stretching from the middle of her stomach to the small of her back. Her hair had several small braids in it, and the hair that usually hung from the cherry red bow was wrapped up in a bun, and tied off by the bow.   
  
Sai blinked. "Umm...err..." 'Wow.' Ryo stood by Sage in his red swimming trunks, and the rest of the Troopers were also in their swimming trunks, Sai the only one wearing a body suit to swim in.   
  
Minako grabbed a towel on her way down, from Touma whom held one out to her, a light blush on her cheeks. "Let's go. How far is it from the water?" Minako slipped into a pair of orange sandals.   
  
"Not too far, not too long." Touma shrugged. "Sai goes down there most of the time."  
  
"C'mon." Sai opened the door, and walked out, the rest of them following him soon after.   
  
  
  
Rei looked dazed as she sat on the ground before the Sacred Flames. Usagi was wrapping a white gauze bandage around Rei's head, pieces of Rei's hair falling down into chunks over it or sticking through it. Makoto swept the floor, and Ami got rid of the pieces of the splintered table. After Ami was done picking up the large pieces, Makoto swept up the rest. Ami held her communicator, and looked at Usagi.   
  
"How's Rei-chan doing?" Ami questioned as she loosely held the communicator.   
  
"She hit her head really hard." Usagi informed her, with her brief medical knowledge. "It shouldn't have hurt her too much, considering her head's so hard."  
  
"Ha. Ha." Rei grumbled. "Not funny, Usa-baka."  
  
"See? She didn't hit her head that hard, or she would forget who she was and get a new attitude." Usagi gave a peace sign. "Rei-chan will be okay."  
  
"If I didn't have such a head ache, Usa-baka, I would bop you on the head. And, you wrapped the bandage too tight." Rei muttered. As Rei threw dirty glares at Usagi, Ami gave her a check up, considering she was more informed on medical information.   
  
"She'll be okay, luckily, nothing's broken. You'll have major bruises, and a serious head ache." Ami shook her head. "You need sleep. Don't worry about the temple; we can clean it up for you. You need all the rest you can get. Makoto, Usagi, please help carry Rei to her room. I'm going to call up the rest of the senshi."  
  
"Right." Makoto nodded as she put the broom down and grabbed Rei by the arms. Usagi grabbed her by the feet, and they both lifted her up.   
  
"Gah...too...heavy..." Usagi shook under Rei's weight.   
  
"Usagi, not meaning to be rude, but if you worked out some instead of reading manga and eating chocolate, maybe you would actually have some strength." Ami was punching in a few keys on the communicator.   
  
"Wow...remember for me...to come to you...for a confidence booster...UGH! When ever I feel...down!" When Usagi said "down", she ended up face first on the ground, Rei on top of her.   
  
"Baka! That hurt!" Rei kicked Usagi, but the kick wasn't too hard.   
  
"Believe me...it hurt me more then it hurt you." Usagi's limbs failed under Rei. Makoto stood to the side, one finger on her temple, and shaking her head.   
  
"Enough, both of you." Ami frowned.   
  
  
  
Ryo stayed up on the bank most of the time, watching everyone else swim. Touma leaned up on the bank occasionally to talk to Ryo. Minako was having fun, swimming around the water playfully. Sai was swimming the best, and did tricks in the water. Shu occasionally got in, but sometimes he got out. Seiji stayed in the water, trying not to get too wet. Byacren sat beside the water with Ryo, disdain on the white tiger's face for the water.   
  
Minako stealthy swam in the water. She was approaching the bank where Shu leaned over the bank with Touma, talking to Ryo. Minako ran a few fingers through her blonde hair, smiling. She swam behind the two boys, not making a sound. She then positioned herself correctly where there was a small gap between the two, and Ryo was visible. Minako then pushed roughly at the water, making it splash up on the land and to Ryo. Ryo got wet, so did Byacren, and they were both very unhappy.   
  
Minako swam backwards, making her self be a far distance away from the group. When they all turned around to see who the culprit was, all they saw was Minako, twirling a piece of her blonde hair and batting her eyes at Seiji. Seiji has his eyes closed, and had no clue what Minako was doing.   
  
"..." Ryo shook his head.   
  
Minako grinned as the boys decided it wasn't her who preformed the stunt. She then spotted out her next target: Seiji. Seiji looked so at peace, sitting in the water with his eyes closed. 'And so damn cute!' Minako slapped herself for that mental remark. 'Okay, not damn cute, just cute.' Another mental slap. Minako shook her head, and then slid through the water to Seiji. Right beside of him was a small thicket, where long grass grew from the water. Lilly pads were also abundant there, and Minako positioned herself, hidden from view by the long grass.   
  
Minako glanced down to a lily pad, seeing one of the pink flowers on it. She grinned, ad plucked it, placing it behind her right ear. She then looked at Seiji, who still had his eyes shut. Minako positioned her hands to make a massive title wave splash at Seiji, and pulled her arms back before letting them fly forward with all the force possible.   
  
Seiji was hit in the face, full force by the water. When the water cleared, Seiji was left dripping and glaring. The hair that covered one eye was completely stuck to that side of his face. He shut his eyes briefly and ran a few fingers through it, making it have more body, even though it was wet. He opened his eyes, and looked in the direction he had heard the attack come from. Unfortunately for Seiji, he couldn't tell because Minako had been so quiet about it all.   
  
Minako creped out of the thicket after plucking another pink flower, twirling it gently and smiling softly. Seiji sent a questioning glare at her, and Minako decided to use her superb acting skills. She dropped the flower in the water, and put her hands on her hips as she huffed, a frown on her pretty features. "I was fixing my bathing suit! And I was not about to do that in front of five guys!"  
  
Sai blushed red, hearing the comment. He then sunk his head under water as the rest of the boys shook their heads at Minako. She grinned, and the rest of the boys returned to what they were doing. Minako turned up on her back in the water, her blonde hair spilling out around her.   
  
  
  
Nasty was back at the house, in the computer room. She was typing away at the computer, in her typical state. She was reading information on Minako and her attacks, a cherry red apple loose in one hand. She took a bite out of it as she scrolled down the page, breezing over the information with an amazing speed. She came to a piece centered on the Moon Kingdom, her interest peaked. She stopped scrolling, and paused to read the information.  
  
Not soon into reading, she found out that Minako had a high position. And she was also used as a decoy, because she looked so much like the Moon Princess. Minako was the leader of the Inner Senshi, and seemed to also be known as the "Goddess of Love". She read an interesting part next: There were four generals, in love with the four Inner Senshi. The top-ranking general named "Kunzite" seemed to be romantically involved with Minako. Nasty clicked on a small link for a picture of Kunzite, and saw the same silver haired General who was helping out Queen Beryl. Her eyes grew wide, and the apple in her hand fell and rolled onto the floor. She blinked, trying to seep up the information in a logical manner.   
  
Some one, or some thing, tapped Nasty on the shoulder. She held up one finger, signaling, "wait a second", and continued reading. The tapping continued, and it was harder and on a pressure point where her shoulder and neck met. She huffed, and figured it to be Shu or Seiji, but Seiji would have been more polite. She turned around in the swivel chair, only to see a gray clad and armor clad chest. Her eyes traveled upward until she met cold ice blue eyes and long, silver hair. Nasty blinked, recognizing it as Kunzite from the information. She gasped, but was cut off by Kunzite putting a hand over her mouth and drew his sword. He placed it at her throat, still smirking.   
  
"You're just the first. Don't worry, your death won't be in vain. It might be useful for something. But I don't need you to get in the way, you're meddling with my plans too much." He uncovered her mouth, and slid his sword across her throat. Blood fell after where the sword sliced, staining her pink shirt. She slumped in the chair, eyes wide opened from shock. She didn't even have time to scream, her death was so sudden.   
  
Kunzite took his sword, and wiped it off on Nasty's hair. He re-sheathed it, and sat Nasty up in the chair. He turned her away from the doorway, and made her face the large window. He smirked still, and opened up a black portal. "It's not time to see Minako-chan, I can wait..." He entered the portal and left Nasty in the chair, dead.   
  
  



	7. Fiancee?!?!

  
Well, I'm worthless. I've actually had writer's block! ^_^;; Hehe. PLease forvie meee!!!  
  
  
Rei lay in her bed, growling with her arms crossed. She was supposed to be resting, but how could she? By the time Makoto and Usagi had gotten her in, Usagi had dropped her several times. She was probably going to have several bruises, the one that would probably be the worst the one on her bottom. Ami sat by her bed, and had contacted the Outer Senshi. They were to be back in one hour. Usagi kept her self bust by digging through Rei's manga stash, and reading assorted manga. Makoto had made some more snacks for everyone.   
  
"Usagi! Did I give you permission!" Rei barked at Usagi, her head ache getting worse from screaming at Usagi. Usagi froze, and dropped the manga to the floor. "I hope that wasn't a good one..." Rei blinked as Usagi fell to her knees, crying. She was afraid that she had really done something to her Usagi, from the way Usagi was bawling.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Ami walked to her, and helped her up and onto a pillow before another low table in a kneeling position. She then went over to the manga book, and picked it up. On the cover was a shot of Sailor V. She was in the air jumping with a multi-colored background. She was winking, and giving a peace sign.   
  
"Ohhh.." Rei nodded, much to her dislike, after she saw the cover to the manga. "Usagi...I'm sorry..."  
  
"It's...okay...it's..my...my...fault..anyway..." Usagi heaved between sighs. Ami shook her head, and put the book on the bottom of one of the manga piles. Makoto was out of the room, so she wasn't able to help the situation.  
  
"Don't worry, she's ok, and she'll come back to us." Ami laid a hand on Usagi's shoulder. Usagi looked up at her, with a tear-streaked face. "Believe me. Who ever has her now can't be too right for keeping her this long."  
  
  
  
Minako walked into the house, smiling. She had run ahead of the rest of the guys, much to their dislike. Touma was the first one to catch up with her, and was very unhappy. After they both go inside the door, he snatched her by the wrist and backed her up against a wall. "Why did you run ahead of us?"  
  
"Because I was playing around!" Minako snapped back at him, now liking the tone of voice he addressed her in.   
  
"I don't care, how could have we known that something couldn't have come up and snatched you. Or you to run off." Touma stated, as he looked her in the eyes. His lips hovered above hers, and she found herself sliding her eyes shut against her will. Touma leaned in for a kiss, but he heard a loud clattering behind of them.   
  
"Ummm..." Shu stood beside of them, cocking his head to the side. His large sunglasses were sliding down the bridge of his nose. By him, Ryo, Seiji, and Sai all looked very jealous of Touma's extremely opportune position with Minako.   
  
"And, what are you doing?" Sai questioned, and Minako's eyes opened. A blush spread across her face, she leaned against the wall, pressing her two fore fingers together and looking u at Touma to give his sea-loving friend an answer.   
  
"..." Touma wordlessly walked off from the scene, trying to scrape what little dignity he could up.   
  
"Hmmm..." Seiji looked at the blushing Minako. After Touma left, Minako bowing low once to all of the remaining boys. "I've gotta go!" She then zoomed up the stair, leaving the rest of the boys in a cloud of smoke.   
  
"..." The rest of the boys waved their hands around them to clear the dirt that had collected.   
  
"Nasty obviously needs to clean this part of the house good..." Ryo shook his head.   
  
"Speaking of Nasty, where is she?" Shu scratched the crown of his head. He didn't smell anything coming from the kitchen, and he was hungry.   
  
"No clue." Seiji shrugged, and paused. "Are you guys catching anything...strange?"  
  
Ryo paused "Yup. I wonder what it is."  
  
"Let's look around." Sai suggested, and they all split up to look.   
  
  
Meanwhile, Minako was getting dressed. She still had the small braids in her hair, and she decided to keep them in for the time being. A few had come out, and left the pieces of hair that were braided crimped. She changed into a pair of yellow lace-up knee high boots, a yellow mock turtle neck tank, and a very short orange mini skirt. She replaced the red bow in her hair with a fresh one, and sat before a vanity. She sat on the plush stool, and started to brush the un-braided hair with a silver-backed hairbrush.   
  
Minako was looking down, and she then quickly looked up in the mirror. She froze when she saw a familiar figure standing behind of her. His face couldn't be seen in the mirror, but his long, silver hair and gray uniform was visible, along with a sword sheathed around his waist. Minako froze, and felt a few strands of her hair being stroked. 'Can that be Kunzite? No way!'  
  
Her thoughts were proved wrong when Kunzite lowered his face and rested his chin on her shoulder. He then kissed her neck while toying with a few strands of her shining blonde hair, and looked into the mirror, smirking. He slowly disappeared, and Minako swirled around. No one was standing behind of her, but the window was opened. 'Maybe he wasn't here...maybe I was dreaming...or...' Minako brushed a strand of hair that wasn't braided. She was surprised when she caught a braid in the bristles. She pulled it out and felt something tying it off.   
  
She looked down, and saw an ice blue bow. The same color as Kunzite's eyes. And Minako had no hair ties, so she knew she couldn't have done it. Her eyes widened, and she put one hand gently on her neck. Sure enough, there was the faintest touch of moisture left.   
  
Minako calmly stood up, brushing her self off and straightening out her out fit. She cleared her throat, bringing a fist up to her mouth. She took a deep breath of air, and got ready to scream like hell.   
  
Shu walked into Nasty's computer room. "Hey!" He was surprised not to get an answer. He cocked his head to the side, his sunglasses falling further down the bridge of his nose. He pushed them back up, and walked over to Nasty's computer. Her chair was turned away from the computer.   
  
Shu glanced at the screen, seeing the faintest red streak across it. He lowered his self to be at eye level with the slash, down on his haunches. He gently pushed one finger into the substance, and was surprised when it came back with the red color on it. "Hehe, maybe Nasty-chan got hungry and wanted some fries." He put it in his mouth, and the quickly spitted it out. What ever it was, it sure as hell wasn't catsup.   
  
"..." Shu stood up. "You guys might wanna come in here and take a look at something..." He saw the chair tuned around, and two feet loosely dragging on the floor. He turned around towards the doorway, so not to face it, and looked sick.   
  
"Yeah?" Ryo walked in, along with the three other boys. Obviously, Touma had gotten over his embarrassment, but the lightest pink tone could still be shown on his cheeks.   
  
Shu walked over to them, and pointed at the chair. "You check it while I call 911."  
  
"Okay..." Ryo looked suspicious as he walked over to the chair, and whirled it around to face all of the guys. Nasty was limp, one hand in her lap and the other loose by the side of the chair. Her head was tilted to the side, and the front of her body was stained with her own blood.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" Minako's distinctive cry rang through out the house.   
  
"Minako!" Seiji ran to the doorway, and looked into the hallway. Sai accompanied him.   
  
"What ever, or who ever, did this could still be in the house!" Sai exclaimed.   
  
"And they could have Minako..." Seiji trailed off.   
  
"Don't worry about calling 911." Ryo shook his head. "Nasty's dead. Might as well call a hearse."  
  
"The police are on their way." Shu stated as he hung up the phone.   
  
"I'm going to check on Minako!" And, with that, Seiji rushed out up the room, down the hallway, down another one, up the stairs, and through another hallway to get to Minako's room.   
  
When he saw Minako, she was on her knees, with her eyes shut, still screaming. Seiji blinked, looking surpised. He then walked over to Minako, knelt beside of her, and took her up in an embrace. Minako relaxed some, resting her head on his chest, her screaming dieing down to whimpers.   
  
"What was it? Did anything hurt you?" Seiji asked, stroking one of the braids in her hair. "Calm down. The police are going to be here."  
  
"Why?" Minako brought her head off of his chest, and looked into his eyes, confused. "Why are they coming?"  
  
"Nasty's dead." Seiji stated, and Minako gasped, putting a hand over her mouth.   
  
"You know I didn't like her..but...I might have thought it...but...I never really wanted for her to be..." Minako whimpered, tears welling up in her eyes. "...dead." Minako shook her head. "It's so stupid. You took me here, even though I didn't want to go, and I'm said because SHE died."  
  
"..." Seiji stroked Minako's hair. "You've got a heart." Seiji felt something damp hit his shirt. "This is going to make things tougher...why were you screaming? You couldn't have possibly known about Nasty-chan from all the way up here...?"  
  
"I was a little...surprised by someone..." Minako muttered. She held the braid with the bow on the end in one fist, loosely.   
  
"Come on down stairs. You'll probably have to talk to the authorities." Seiji held Minako's hand, and walked out of the room with it. He then led her into Nasty's room, and opened up one of Nasty's jewelry boxes. He took out a silver band, with a diamond cut in a teardrop shape in the middle. He took Minako's hand, and slipped it onto the proper finger.   
  
"Huh?" Minako stared at the ring.   
  
"To write it off to the Authorities, you're my fiancée." Seiji stated. Minako couldn't help but smile.   
  
"I'm wearing a dead girl's ring..." Minako pointed out. "You are just doing this as play, right. But then again, I could always tell the police what is truly going on. My ticket outta here. And, why do I have to be engaged to you?" By this far, Seiji was sweat dropping. "Sai is cuter, and he has that irrestible British accent."  
  
"..." A vein was popping out on his fore head, and an eye twitched uncontrollably. He laughed dryly once, before snatching Minako by the wrist and commencing to walk with her down stairs. "Just play along."  
  
  
  
15 minutes later, several vehicles pulled into the driveway. Police entered the house, and the Troopers' and Minako sat calmly down stairs, waiting on them. Minako was by this time, crying, holding an orange handkerchief. Seiji held her hand, and rubbed it with the other one. Of course, all of the other boys were solemn.   
  
"I'm Officer Kubrashi. Is this the house that we received a...distress call from?" A young officer asked, as he looked the group over.   
  
"Yes. The body is in...the computer room on the bottom floor." Touma's voice choked up briefly.   
  
"Thank you." Kubrashi turned to leave, followed by a few ambulance workers and the coroner. Another officer, looking even younger then the first one, entered. He paused from going on through the house, and stopped before Minako. He got on his knees before her, and looked at her.   
  
"..." Minako looked up at him, with the handkerchief at one corner of her eye.  
  
"You look like Minako Aino. She's been missing from Tokyo, Jubaan district. You wouldn't happen to be her, would you?" He peered into her face.   
  
All of the Troopers were nervous, not knowing what Minako would say. "I'm sorry, I don't know who you're talking about. I'm..." Minako paused to make a name up. "...Usagi Tsukino. I'm engaged to Seiji Date, we've lived here all out lives."  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Tsukino." He nodded and stood up, walking off to where the computer room was.   
  
"Usagi Tsukino?" Ryo asked.   
  
"Hehehe." Minako giggled, a sweat drop rolling down the side of her head.   
  
"Cute name." Sai stated as he scratched the back of his head.   



	8. Jupiter and Mercury v.s. Kunzite

  
  
Hey! Hehehe! Happy to see me again? (I know you are....hehe.) Anyways, I don't own either of these series, though I wish I did. Thanks for the reviews!!!  
  
Quote of the moment : " Life's all about boys! Gotta have 'em!" ~Minako, manga Stars #1  
  
~*~  
  
Rei sat down back in the room where Kunzite had attacked them. She was accompanied by the rest of the Inner Senshi, and were waiting for the arrival of the Outer Scouts. Rei was drinking green tea in large amounts, Ami was typing away at her computer, probably researching some information on any events that might have been centered around the Dark Moon. Usagi was laying on her stomach, stuffing shrimp tempura in he mouth, and Makoto had sushi dangling from her chop sticks, looking very uninterested at it.   
"This isn't the only Black Moon Energy that my computer can pick up. The Black Moon has appeared some where else." Ami told them.  
"Where else?" Makoto dropped her chopsticks, which clattered onto a lacquered table.   
"My computer can pick up another source of where the Black Moon has been, but can't pin point it. I guess when my computer fell, it messed with the circuits some." Ami shook her head. "I'm pretty sure I can work it out, though."  
"I hope so." Rei held her green tea cup in both hands flat on the table, looking down into the cup at the liquid. "We need to know."  
"I know." Ami nodded. "I'm going to dis-assemble it tonight, hopefully."  
"Ami-chan, you're so smart! I do have exams coming up...and...you wouldn't mind...uhhh...helping me out?" Usagi looked at Ami, her sapphire eyes shining.  
"No way." Ami shook her head no. "You need to do it on your own, it'll be better for you that way." Usagi was crushed to the ground by a sweat drop after Ami said the last sentence.  
Footsteps were heard approaching them, and a rice paper door slid open. There, in the entrance, stood Mamoru. Usagi instantly brightened up when she saw him, her eyes turning into little hearts. He wore a black turtleneck and a black pair of slacks, and kneeled on a cushion beside of Usagi. Usagi took the opening to latch onto his arm, smiling.  
"I came as soon as I got the news. I'm glad you're all ok." Mamoru stated as all f the other girls nodded, and Rei handed him a cup of green tea half-heartedly.   
"Are you feeling okay?" Mamarou looked Rei over, and eyebrow cocked up. Rei nodded once, holding her head.   
"Just a head ache. I'll make sure to pay that baka Kunzite back when I see him! I'll give him twice the headache!!!" By the time Rei was done fuming, her voice had raised considerably.   
"That'll only make your head ache worse." Ami informed her as she blinked at Rei. Rei clutched her hands into fists, let out a whoosh of air with her eyes closed, and then plopped down on the cushion.  
"Not very lady-like, either." A rather boyish voice could be heard. Standing at the entrance, where the rice paper door had been slid opened, was Hotaru, Amara, Setsuna, and Michiru. Hotaru wore her school uniform, Amara wore a motorcycle driving uniform, Michiru wore one of her sea green sundresses, and Setsuna wore her lavender business suit.   
"Haruka-san!" Usagi unattached herself from Mamarou, and got up to give Haruka a hug.   
"Hey, Odango atama." Haruka called Usagi by her nickname for her, and patted one of her odangos.  
"What happened?" Michiru asked as she smoothed her hair down, and all of the outer senshi took their seats on cushions by the rest of the senshi.   
"We were attacked. By Kunzite." Rei told them. "I got the worst of it."  
"You're joking, right?" Hotaru blinked at Rei, looking confused as she sipped from her tea.   
"First Minako disappears, and now HE reappears!" Setsuna sounded amazed.  
"Mmmhmmm." Usagi nodded several times, shaking her head up and down multiple times.  
"You don't have a way to explain this, do you?" Haruka looked at Ami, expecting an educated answer.  
"No, not at all." Ami sighed. "It just seems like...everything...happened...all at once." Ami was at a loss of words for a bit on how to explain it.  
  
  
  
After all of the authorties had left, the troopers and Minako went along with them. Jun had already been taken into the custody of the district until they could decide whom he could live with. The Troopers and Minako were all questioned at the station, but none of them could come up with any leads on anything on any of them that they interviewed. They had no leads, either, and released them to go back on, promising to make contact with them again to inform them on how the case was going.  
"That was..." Minako yawned, putting a hand over her mouth. "Tiring."  
"I still can't believe that you actually went along with that..." Sai glanced over to Minako, a smile playing on his lips. "Thank you."  
"Your welcome. I guess there's enough going on, and what if I told the truth? That would put us all in a bigger mess. But, as soon as this is all over, it's Tokoyo for me." Minako nodded her head and shook a finger at Sai.  
"Mrs. DATE..." Ryo sounded forceful as he said the word "Date", sweat dropping, and sounding jealous. "Why did it have to be Date? Why not any else of us?"  
"Because I got to her first." Seiji smirked, and then winked at Minako, flirting with her. Ryo glared at him, before continuing to silently walk down a sidewalk to get to the red jeep.   
"We've got a problem..." Shu sounded depressed.  
"What is it?" Rowen looked over to him as he yawned.   
"I'm hungry. Whose gonna cook for us? Whose gonna look up stuff on that computer? Who knows how to work a computer?!?" Shu complained.  
"I know how to work a computer...only...while playing the new Sailor V game." Minako winked, and all of the Troopers sweatdropped.   
"Well, that's of no help. We need some one who can cook, and we need some one with a mind." Seiji glanced at Minako.   
"I know two people who fit the description perfectly! Mizuno Ami and Kino Makoto!" Minako exclaimed.  
"They can cook...?" Shu's eyes began to water.  
"Mmmhmmm." Minako nodded.   
"Then, that's it! We're going to get them next! But...until then...what are we going to do for food?" Shu's stomach growled.   
"No problem. Your Mom does own a restraunt, so, we'll stop by there and garb something to eat." Ryo suggested.   
"Great idea." Sai smiled. Seiji reached over, and held Minako's hand.  
"Just in case." Seiji winked at Minako, who blinked at him, blushing on her cheeks.   
"What...?" Minako stuttered out. One hand went softly up to her hair and touched the blue ribbon that Kunzite had tied in her hair.   
"Let's say Mama Faun is...uhh...constantly on the look out for Shu for a bride..." Seiji tried to explain it.   
"You're just fresh prey for Mama Faun. She'll think that you're with Shu." Sai informed Minako, who sweat dropped.   
'Oh. And I thought Seiji really like me. Hn, so much for that thought!' Minako huffed out side of her thought, and her sweat drop went away. "No problem. I'm pretty sure Shu-kun wouldn't want to be stuck with me as a bride anyway! And, I'm pretty sure Mama Faun wouldn't like me! I'm too skinny! I couldn't bear any sons!"  
"She like any girl that would even look at her son." Sai laughed as he stretched while walking.  
"Hey!" Shu glared at Sai. Sai looked innocently enough over to Shu, smiling.  
"Let's just get going. Because I'm hungry now, too." Minako started to walk a little faster, her blonde hair flowing behind of her. All of the guys biked, and stopped in their tracks to watch her; even Seiji did, though she was dragging him behind of her.   
The admired her blonde shining hair, her sapphire eyes, her soft steps, the angelic face, the way her body moved in a graceful manner...all of the boys quickly shivered. Minako, not being able to drag Seiji along any more, fell face force after she couldn't tug him along any more.   
'So much for the grace.' All the guys thought as they went over to Minako to help her up. After she stood back up, she smoothed her skirt out before clearing her throat. "Now, Let's go to Mama Faun's!" Minako exclaimed.   
  
  
  
Ami sat down at her dinner table. Her mother was out of town, for a week. Ami had technical supplies neatly arranged beside of her, just right to dis- assemble and reassemble a computer. She put a pair of glasses on, and adjusted them as she flipped the computer onto it's front so she could unscrew it at the back.   
The doorbell rang, and Ami sighed. She stood up, and took her glasses off. She smoothed out her school uniform, and started to walk through the door. On her way to the door, she checked the clock on the wall. 11:30. As soon as she got to the door, the phone rang. 'Just seems like no one wants for me to finish fixing my computer...' Ami then walked over to a small dresser beside the front door.   
~*~  
Earlier, Ami was a bout to leave Rei's temple. She was putting her books back in her satchel, when Makoto walked over to her.   
  
"Hey Ami-chan." Makoto smiled at Ami. Ami looked up from putting her books in the satchel, smiling.  
  
"You startled me, Mako-chan. Don't sneak up on me like that." Ami gently scolded, a smile still on her features. "What is it that you want me for?"  
  
"I know your mom was out of town, and I thought you might get a little lonely...so, would ya mind it if I came over tonight?" Makoto asked her as she swung her satchel over her shoulder, a lopsided grin on her features.   
  
"I see no problem." Ami nodded, grateful to have some company for the night.   
  
"Sugoi! I'll see you at 11:00! I've got to clean up around my apartment some, and I have to make some goodies for us to snack on. Ja!" Makoto winked to Ami before walking off from her.   
  
~*~  
  
"Moshi Moshi?" Ami answered the phone, cocking her head to the side.   
  
"Ami! Hey, it's me, Makoto. I just wanted to let you know that I'm running a little late, I didn't have some supplies, so I had to run to the store and grab 'em." Makoto told Ami.  
  
"How strange...my doorbell just rang, and I thought that you would be at it." Ami sounded concerned. "I wonder whose at my door...who ever it is, they're breaking curfew..."  
  
"I'm even breaking curfew to come and see you." Makoto was confused. "It can't be Rei-chan or Usagi-chan...maybe it's...noo...Minako-chan is out of the question..."  
  
"I don't feel good about this. I'm going to investigate this, get over here as fast as possible. I'll contact you on the communicator if it's some one I don't want it to be." Ami told Makoto. "I'll get off here and answer the door."  
  
"No problem." Makoto could hear the doorbell being rung again repeatedly. "Whoever it is, they sure sound impatient. I guess I'll let you go. Ja." Makoto hung up the phone, and Ami softly put the phone down on its base.   
  
Ami started to walk to the door, after pulling out her transformation brooch from a fold of her school uniform. The doorbell rang again, and Ami's brow creased in a frown. 'Who ever it is, they sure are impatient.' Ami thought as she walked to the door. She barely opened the curtain on the door. She held her breath, with her eyes shut. When she opened her eyes, she let out her breath of air and blinked several times. No one was at the door.   
  
Ami unlocked the chain lock first. She then unlocked the door handle's lock, and followed by the dead bolt. She unlocked the dead bolt more hesitant. She barely cracked the door open, and peeked her head out. No one was there. She was met by chilly air. She blinked, frowning again. She stepped out side of her house, on the doorsteps. "Hello?" No answer.  
  
Ami shrugged it off, guessing it to be some prank caller looking for a fun time. She tried to calm herself, but her knuckles were white from her death-grip on her henshin brooch. No even death itself could pry her fingers from it. She heard rustling in the bushes, and froze. She cautiously looked over, and saw a white cat come out of the bushes.   
  
"Artemis! Did you ring the doorbell?" Ami blinked, as she looked down to him. Artemis cocked an eyebrow up before leaping up and landing on her shoulder.   
  
"Ami-chan, I thought you were the sanest one out of the group. No, how could I ring the doorbell?" Artemis shook his head.   
  
"Did you see anyone out here ring the door bell?" Ami questioned as she started to walk back inside.  
  
"Nope, I just got here. Things are a little boring at Minako's without her around." He sighed, his head hung down. "So, I thought I would spend some quality time with the rest of you girls."  
  
"I don't think Deimos and Phobos would take to you, too much." Ami giggled as she shut the door behind of her. She dead bolted it, locked the normal lock, and then locked the normal lock.   
  
"They don't even like Luna or I when we stop by for a senshi meeting." Artemis scoffed, before his ears perked up in alarm. "Ami, henshin! I feel Dark Moon energy!"  
  
"No problem." Ami nodded, a look of determination on her face. She held her henshin brooch up in the air, and chanted the ancient words repeated by all of the other senshi: "Mercury Eternal MAKE UP!!!" She came out of the transformation in her Eternal Fuku.   
  
"I am the Senshi of water, protecting the planet Mercury!" she pulled out her visor, hoping he could get enough readings by it scanning by itself without the aid of her mini computer. "Beware, because I am Eternal Senshi Mercury!!" Artemis stood in a defensive position behind of her.   
  
"How nice to see you, Princess Ami." A male voice spoke to her. Her visor showed a few scans, and she whirled around in the direction the read the strongest readings at. She faced a hallway, which was unlit. Out of the shadows came Kunzite, his cape flowing behind of him and a smirk on his face.   
  
"Kunzite." Ami hissed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was a little bored, and I thought that I would stop in for a visit. By the way, your General misses you." He smirked at her, and Ami froze, feeling a blush creep onto her face.   
  
"Ami-chan! Get a hold of yourself!" Artemis yelled angrily at Ami. Ami shook her head, and went back to glaring.   
  
"Well, if he's back on the Dark Moon's side, then I really couldn't care." Ami lied, as she got ready to attack him. "MERCURYICE BUBBLES FREEZE!!!" She strummed the harp before the water attack flew out at Kunzite.   
  
"Hehe." A barrier was around Kunzite. It hit the barrier, and richoted off of it in beautiful tendrils, one coming back at Ami. Ami dodged by doing a back flip, ending up crouched on the ground. She then pulled out her pink communicator, and deftly made a connection with Makoto.  
  
"Jupiter here." Makoto answered, wearing a baseball cap.   
  
"Mercury. I'm in trouble; I'm at my house, and being attacked by Kunzite. He's got some barrier up, and it just deflected my strongest attack. I need some back up." Ami rolled to the side to dodge a powerful energy beam attack that Kunzite shot out from his hand.   
  
"No problem, Ami-chan. Just hold on. I'll try to be right there. Jupiter out." Makoto cut off her link, leaving Mercury to tuck hers away. She then stood back up, looking to Kunzite.  
  
"Take it easy, we can't tell how much power he has right now." Artemis advised Ami. Ami nodded, and then got to work on another attack. "Mercury bubbles...BLAST!" She shot the blinding flurry at Kunzite. That attack succeded, concealing Ami in the fog, along with Artemis.   
  
"Come on out, Sailor Mercury. Don't hide from me...although it does make the game much more entertaining." Kunzite smirked, calling his barrier off. He thought he wouldn't need it going up against Mercury, underestimating her abilities.   
  
While the fog was at it's thickest state, Makoto has transformed into her Senshi state. She slowly opened a window, and snuck in, not betraying herself by a single noise. Kunzite sensed the new white energy, and thought that Ami had switched positions on him.   
  
"C'mon, Mercury, this is getting boring...I thought that you could keep me somewhat entertained." Kunzite smirked as he approached who he thought to be Ami.   
  
"Eat this." From out of nowhere, a white gloved fist came from the mist and hit Kunzite in the face. Kunzite stumbled backwards, not expecting Ami to be such the violent type. He was equally surprised when he heard the cry of "JUPITER SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" A felt a disk of lighting and thunder magic hit him, knowing the source of the punch now to be from none other then Sailor Jupiter herself.   
  
"So nice of you to join us..." Kunzite managed out, taken aback from being hit. He stood back out, and the mist started to clear out. Mercury and Jupiter stood side to side in defensive positions.   
  
"You're not hurt, are you?" Makoto glanced over to Ami. Ami looked up to Makoto before focusing back on Kunzite.   
  
"I'm perfectly fine, really." Ami nodded.   
  
"I'm sorry girls, but I think that it's past your bedtimes." Kunzite smirked. "And I have some very important people to me to visit before the night is over. You two were very entertaining, though. You'd better count on it that I'll be back later, though." And with that, Kunzite opened a black portal and disappeared inside.  
  
  
  
  



	9. Memories of the past...

Hahahaha!! I've gotten over my writer's block (briefly...) . Anyways, I'm supposed to be writing a 4-page report on the magna carter and the declartiation of independence. .;; I hate both, so I'm trying to think of a million different things to do, other then the report. It IS a holiday weekend...un-American American government teacher. .; Enough. I don't own either series, and I love you all...to death...for the reviews... ^_^   
  
Quote of the moment: *fwap* "Oro." Himura Kenshin  
  
~*~  
  
Minako and the Troopers stood inside of a bustling restaurant. Even for it to be so late at night, it was incredibly busy. Shu said "hello" to all of the workers in his own ways as they entered. They waited to be seated, and Minako took a seat, along with Seiji. Ryo leaned against a rice paper wall, but not hard enough to rip it. Sai and Shu talked with Touma, and Touma tried his hardest to stay conscience.   
  
"MY SON!! REI FAUN SHUUUU!!" A deep female voice called out. Minako's blonde head popped up, and Seiji started to smile. A "pleasantly plump" woman bustled over to Shu, and enveloped him in a massive hug. She wore a very large rusty orange kimono tied with a chocolate brown obi. Her black hair was pulled back into a bun, and it was elegantly hit by gray highlights.   
  
"That's...Mama Faun?" Minako whispered to Seiji. Seiji nodded, and Minako gulped. Mama Faun let go of Shu, hearing her name.   
  
"I think I just heard a pretty young voice speak my name..." Mama looked the group over, her sights landing on Minako, who was by this time sweat dropping lightly.   
  
"She has wonderful hearing..." Minako forced out before she coughed in her fist and rose, still holding Seiji's hand. "Hello, Mama Faun." She bowed once to her, and then said "I'm Aino Minako."  
  
"SHU! You brought a bride here for me to meet? You know I want a grandson!" The lady hustled over to Minako, and enveloped her in one of her bone-crushing hugs. Minako, being much frailer and shorter then the woman, was crushed. What was even worse was the fact that her head was in Mama Faun's bust area, a fact that Minako didn't enjoy very much.  
  
"Mama...she's not my fiancée..." Shu was trying to rescue Minako from a cruel death of suffocation. Sai couldn't help but giggle at the whole scene.   
  
"But she's so tiny and pretty..." Mama said in a pouting voice, and set Minako down. Minako's eyes were swirly, and she found it hard to stand up right, due to dizziness. "She does have very small hips though, not good for future grandsons. But, my, she is polite and VERY pretty..."  
  
"She's engaged to me." Seiji said in a solid voice as he held up the hand with the diamond ring attached. Minako would have gone along with any thing right about then, even if it were marrying Beryl.   
  
"What a pretty ring..." Mama faun observed it, before leaning down to whisper in Minako's ears "Don't worry, you can always trade in Seiji-san here for Shu-chan. And Shu-chan is a much better find, I assure you."  
  
"A-arigat-t-ou..." Minako eventually managed out.   
  
"Now, I won't pester about the bride business...for a while! Let's get you all a seat and some good food! Follow me!!" Mama Faun led them to a low table, where they all took seats on cushions, Minako taking her seat on an orange cushion.   
  
"Sake..." Minako moaned. "I need to wake up..." Seiji glanced over to Minako, an amused smile on his lips.   
  
  
  
Kunzite bowed before Queen Beryl again, and he was getting quite tired of it. Queen Beryl sat on her throne, her staff resting beside of her. She looked down to Kunzite, amused. Kunzite's silver hair fell in a gentle wave, disclosing his sneer from her sight. "General Kunzite, arise." He rose, and placed his right hand over his chest, looking up to Beryl.   
  
"Yes, my Queen?" He asked her in his steady voice, his icy blue eyes piercing.   
  
"I haven't summoned you here to inform you of your mistakes. Actually, for a change, I can congratulate you on killing that annoying Mia successfully. Now, getting the armor will be much more easier...you're much more closer to getting Princess Minako then you ever will." Her grin placed on her thin lips, her pearly fans visible.   
  
"I wish to see Minako tonight." Kunzite requested in his normal tone. Mentally, Beryl's lips curled into a larger smile. She put her elbow on one of the arms of her throne, and leaned the side of her face in her hand.   
  
"I don't see why not, you're already seen her earlier without my permission." Beryl smirked to him.   
  
"I didn't know that you knew...I'm sorry for disobeying you..." Kunzite bowed to her, secretly despising her.   
  
"I don't know, maybe seeing her actually inspired you to do better. I'll allow you to see her; maybe it will entice the other generals not to make mistakes like they used to. And don't worry about it, on the next few assignments; I'm going to send other generals out. I need to keep you strong; you're my best General. Is that understood?" Queen Beryl watched as Kunzite rose.  
  
"Yes, my Queen." Kunzite went back to the stance of one hand over his chest.   
  
"I'm glad we're clear. You may leave now." Queen Beryl dismissed him with the wave of her hand. He nodded once, and disappeared into the shadows.   
  
  
  
'Minako...' Serena sat on her bed, with her legs tucked up under her. She was looking into a picture frame, with a small picture of Minako and the rest of her friends in it. They were all arm in arm, looking down to Mamoru, who was taking the picture. They were all in bathing suits, and all smiling. It was all of the inner and outers, and they had decided to go to the beach.   
  
Usagi sighed, and started to reflect on Minako. 'V is for victory!' Sailor V flew through the air, and freed them from the black bubble that Tuxedo Kamen couldn't rescue them from.   
  
'Wow! Sailor V! You're my hero!' Usagi stood behind of Minako, her fists clenched together. Minako grinned and shut her eyes. She extended her arm before throwing it up, and then down o her hip.  
  
'Cha da! Eh heh!' Minako said as she went through her hand movement, putting on a show for Sailor Moon.  
  
'Minako...please come back...' A tear slid down Usagi's cheek, and she sighed. She heard the phone ring, and numbly reached a hand out to answer it. "Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Hey Usako." Came Mamarou's baritone voice from the phone. The strange thing was, that for a change, his voice didn't soothe her like it usually did. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out tomorrow..."  
  
"Gomen ne, Mamo-chan...I'm not feeling too up to it. Gomen ne, I've got to go. Matane." Usagi effortlessly hung up the phone before collapsing on her bed and sobbing, clutching the picture of her and her friends in the bathing suits.   
  
  
  
Minako sat at the table, a cup of warm green tea in her hands. She was back in her normal state, and she stared into the green tea. She sighed, watching her breath make the substance ripple. She bit her lip, and glanced up, from where directly opposite of her sat Ryo.   
  
Ryo seemed to have plenty of Fire in his personality. He was silent, and she felt like he could be a truly dedicated friend in times of need. Currently, he was laughing at a joke Sai had made. His black unruly hair framed his tan ski, while his sapphire eyes were shut in laughter. He looked so happy, and Minako let a smile crawl across her lips.   
  
She then turned to look to Sai. She started to blush, wondering what she thought of him. He had the British accent...and reminded her of Alan. Even though he didn't look a thing like him, he just reminded her of her times back in England. When she had first discovered herself to be Sailor V. Minako picked her green tea up, and took a sip.  
  
"Minako?" Seiji pinched her on the arm. "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"I was...until you pinched me...baka..." Minako muttered, and then shoved a piece of teriyaki into her mouth.   
  
"Ooo..." Mama Faun rose up behind of the two. "Lover's quarrel? Don't worry, dearest Minako, Shu-chan is open!"  
  
"She's mine." And to empathize the statement Seiji had just spoken, he put a hand around Minako's waist and pulled her close to him. "Like they used to say, Women and children are better seen and not heard." Mama Faun shrugged, and walked off balancing several steaming bowls of ramen.   
  
SLAP! SLAP! Minako slapped Seiji on either side of the face, once on each cheek. Leaving Seiji with two large red handprints on either side of his face. Seiji sullenly pulled away from Minako, and stared to rub one of his cheeks. Sai giggled uncontrollably, and Minako looked over to Seiji, smirking. "Like the old saying goes: Boys are better heard and not see...or is it talk...and....GAH! I give up! You know what I mean, though!!!"  
  
  
Ami and Makoto had cleaned up the house from what little their battle with Kunzite had destroyed of it. There wasn't that much of a mess, and it was fairly easy to clean up. Makoto and brought her things inside then, and they had a snack on the delicious food that Makoto made. They then took a seat in the living room, and Ami started to work on her computer. Makoto soon found the task tiring for herself (even though she wasn't doing any thing other than talking), and quickly fell asleep.  
  
Ami had re-wired the circuits. One of the wires had been malfunctioning because of water damage, not because of a fall. She guessed that maybe her attacks had seeped into the system, who knew? She worked the small flathead screwdriver, screwing in a small screw in the back of the mini computer.   
  
"Mmm...Nephrite, you're sooo handsome. Ken, you're so...mmm...Andrew. Joe, you're kawaii...I don't know which one of you to choose..." Makoto mumbled in her sleep. Ami looked over to Makoto, pushing her glasses up her nose, and blinking.  
  
"I don't wanna know, I don't wanna know..." Was Ami's mantra as she continued to screw the small screw back into place, trying to ignore the obscene noises that Makoto was suddenly making. 'I'm going to have to disinfect this table in the morning...' She twirled the screwdriver a few more times deftly, making sure that it was in sure. She glanced down to the table, at the pile of screw. 'I'm not doing too badly. Only 562 more screws to go. It's amazing how they were able to put so many screws in such a tiny piece of machinery...'  
  
  
  
Minako lay in her bed. She wore an orange nightgown with beautiful yellow rose screened across it. It went to mid thigh, and had tank top straps with a square neckline and an empress waistline. She sat in front of her makeshift vanity, brushing her hair. She couldn't find the heart to take out the small piece of hair that Kunzite had so beautiful tied off with a bow. She un-braided all of the other smaller pieces, creating spaced out crinkle effects in her hair. She left it untied, and the golden mass went to her knees.   
  
She got up, and walked over to her bed, folding the sheets down. She walked around the bed, checking the closet and any dark corners. She was just making sure that any unwanted surprises weren't lurking anywhere near her. She got on her knees, and checked under the bed.   
  
While she was looking under the bed, there was a soft knock at her door. She had no time to respond, because the owner to the knock entered. It was Sai, in his bedclothes, coming in to tell Minako good night. The view that he was presented of had its good and bad points. 1) He thought Minako as a friend...maybe had a small crush...but this turned everything around from his view. 2) From his viewpoint, he had the perfect view of Minako's bottom. It was small, but...Sai's nose started to bleed.   
  
"Nani?" Minako popped her head up, blinking, and a small dust bunny on her nose. She crossed her nose and blew her breath up, the dust bunny floating away.   
  
"I..uhh..." Sai decided that he had better make his self scarce before his nose started to gush, and he got any on the hardwood floor. "Justwantedtotellyougoodnight,matane." He spoke quickly, and then dashed for the door, shutting it behind of him.   
  
Minako stood up, and put her hands on her hips. She blinked one good time before shaking her head. 'Boys can be so strange.' She shook her head, her hair having a small time delay in its movement after the movement of her head. She then walked over to her bed, and crawled into it, resting her head against the pillows. She had left a window opened, only because it was too hot in the room for her.   
  
  
  
  
At midnight that night, Kunzite appeared in her room. He smiled, seeing her asleep. Her hair fell around her, and the starlight made her skin seem milky and the moonlight made her hair shine with an inhuman glow...making her seem like an angel. The sheets were a little past her shoulders, and he had a good view of her face. The angelic face was relaxed in sleep, and a gentle smile played on her lips.   
  
"Minako..." He muttered softly, even though he knew that she couldn't hear him. Minako darted her tongue across her full lips in her sleep, making them shine gently. He approached her bedside, and took a seat beside of her, the bed sinking down some with his weight.   
  
He twirled a piece of her golden hair, and looked into her face. Her face looked so pure...not tainted by evil...unlike him. In the Silver Millennium, he had gone to the Dark Moon kingdom only for a few reasons...  
  
  
~*~ (Flashback)  
  
Kunzite and Princess Minako lay by the Ocean of Serenity, lunar winds ruffling both of their hair, making the blonde and silver strands intertwine. Minako lay against Kunzite, and Kunzite had his arms around Minako's waist, occasionally kissing Minako on the lips. He wore his General uniform, and Minako wore a very large Orange ball gown.  
  
"So, you've got to go back to the Earth?" Minako turned to face him, her sapphire eyes that usually sparkled only dimmed slightly.   
  
"I'm sorry that I have to. But, I promise, I'll be back. I'll be back in plenty of time to see you at the dance." Kunzite kissed Minako on the lips.   
  
"Promise? Promise you'll come and dance with me?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
~*~  
  
"I never got to dance...with you...I'm sorry..." Kunzite apologized in a soft voice, wondering if Minako was really hearing him. Minako would probably be disgusted with him, for everything he had done. He stroked her hair, and kissed her gently on the lips, his lips barely brushing against hers.   
  
~*~  
  
Kunzite was on the Earth, fighting a battle against Queen Beryl. All of the other Generals had already fallen, and he was the last one standing. He had one goal to drive him forward, in hopes of beating Beryl: Princess Minako. After all, he had promised to dance with her. And he would try to his death to keep his promise to her.   
  
"General Kunzite." Beryl observed the General, who was injured. Half of his body armor was ripped off, and a large gash was cut into his left side. "You're very powerful...it will be a shame if I have to kill you..."  
  
"You're not going to kill me." Kunzite deadpanned as he grimaced. "I'm going to kill you, you hateful bitch."  
  
"What foul words to your Queen." Beryl smirked. "All of your other Generals have already joined me. Why don't you? You're so weak right now...I could fix you completely..."  
  
"No." Kunzite bluntly disagreed.   
  
"Oh, I see why you don't want to be on my side. That annoying Princess Minako. Well, if you don't come to my side, I assure you that I'll greatly enjoy killing you...which will mean Minako will be defenseless when I kill her...I never liked her, after all. Her being Princess Serenity's main Sailor Senshi Guardian...she was always such a..." Beryl looked down to Kunzite.   
  
"Stop it! I won't allow to hear you talk bad about Princess Minako." Kunzite growled.   
  
"You know, I just might spare Minako's life if you'll come to the Dark Moon's side." Beryl threw an offer up in the air. "How does it sound?"  
  
Kunzite paused. If he went to Beryl's side, he would be betraying his vow and Minako, and everything he had fought for. But, he knew he couldn't take much more of Beryl, and would be killed off soon. If could trade his life for Minako's, then maybe it was worth it. "Fine." Kunzite spat. "I'll be a General under your command...Queen...Beryl." Kunzite had forced his self to call Beryl a 'Queen'. 'Gomen ne, Minako...please understand...'  
  
~*~  
  
Kunzite lay beside of Minako, taking one of her delicate hands in his larger one. He could crush her easily, she was so small...he shook his head, and stroked her hair. He kissed her on the head, and felt sadness enter him. He had killed Minako. He had killed the only person who ever truly loved him, and who he had ever truly loved. Everything was his fault...  
  
~*~  
  
Kunzite and the other Generals emerged from Beryl's dark cloud of shadow warriors. They all had swords and shields ready. Their opponents were the four-sailor senshi; to keep them from invading the Moon Kingdom and hurting Princess Serenity.   
  
"Please, stop right there." Minako's clear voice called out, and all of the Generals approached.   
  
"Looks like they want to do things the hard way..." Makoto looked out to the Generals as she popped her knuckles.  
  
Rei shook her head. She already knew what was happening, she had no control over it. This was the way it had to be. They all had to be killed, to insure a happy future. But...why did their lives have to be thrown away.   
  
Jadeite came up to Rei, and the two instantly began to battle it out. Zoycite and Ami preferred to use elemental and tactics against each other, to see who was better in games of the mind. Makoto and Nephrite started to physically beat each other.   
  
"So, Princess Minako." Kunzite strode up to her, and Minako felt her breath catch up in her throat. She had a duty. She HAD to protect the Moon Princess, no mater what the cost. But why...why couldn't she stop Kunzite...  
  
"Kunzite..." Minako whispered as Kunzite ran a few fingers down the side of Mianko's face. Minako's face brightened, and Minako went to hug him. Instead, Kunzite pushed her to the ground.   
  
"Heh, I'm not the Kunzite you used to know...I'm the new and improved version, to say the least."   
  
"Kunzite, please..." Minako begged. "I don't want to hurt you...please...I love you too much..." Minako was silenced by a slap across the face delivered by Kunzite.   
  
"Little Princess, you mean nothing to me. You were mistaken to even think that you meant anything to me." Kunzite smirked, and saw the tears form in Minako's eyes.   
  
Minako didn't put up that much of a fight against him. After all that he had said, her soul and spirit was already beaten, but still persistent. Kunzite had the kindness to finish Minako off by shoving his sword through Minako's stomach, and then pushing her off of it. She was the last one to fall out of her friends. Kunzite started to walk off, when he heard Minako's gentle voice.  
  
"Ku-nzite...I ... love....y-you..." She managed to speak, a thin trail of blood escaping from the corner of her lips. She smiled gently at him, as if it didn't mattered that Kunzite had just delivered a fatal blow to her. "I'll...br-rin-g...you-u...bac-ck...to..me.." Kunzite shook his head at her, and kicked her in the side before she died.   
  
~*~  
  
"I'm going to be the one to bring you back...they've tricked you...but don't worry." He kissed her on the lips, and pulled a rose out of his pocket. He then took a small piece of folded up orange paper out of his pocket, and place the note and yellow rose on her vanity. He walked over to her window, and shut the window to keep it from disturbing the note or the rose. He then started to walk towards her closet, but paused to look back at the sleeping Minako. "I love you." He then opened a black portal, and disappeared inside.   



	10. If it's for the best...

  
Heyyyyy!! It's me! (and my Microsoft word is, as usual, giving me plenty of problems) And I'm about to freeze my computer up. I liked the last chapter. ^_^;; (Kunzite's kawaii) Okay, enough about that, and let's get on with it. My Microsoft word wasn't working for two weeks! (Considering I somehow magically turned it into a picture file...) So, I apologize for lack of new chapters.   
  
Quote of the moment: "No da." Chichiri (Fushigi Yugi)  
  
~*~  
  
  
Sai lay in his bed, a white handkerchief up to his nose. All of his friends had successfully been teasing him enough after he explained to them why he got a nosebleed. He thought that Shu was never going to stop laughing! But, then again, he figured that Shu would probably get a nosebleed too if he saw Minako in that position.   
  
Sai rolled over, and looked into an aquarium, filled with assorted fishes. He sighed, and put the handkerchief down after the blood flow had ceased. He stretched and yawned, laying his head back into his pillow. He then fell into a light sleep, dreaming of Minako.   
  
  
  
Minako awoke the next morning, about as happy and cheery as ever. Well, one of the pluses of being kidnapped meant that she didn't have to go to school, and school was something that she really didn't enjoy. That was about the only good thing. She hopped out of her bed and stretched, her back popping. She walked over to her vanity, and looked down at her left hand. 'Kuso. I've still got that ring on.' She slid the ring off, and without looking, put it on the vanity.   
  
She blinked when she felt something soft on her vanity. She looked down, and saw a beautiful yellow rose in full bloom. "How did you get here?" Underneath it was a small piece of orange folded up stationary. A smile was immeadetly on Minako's face, thinking that maybe one of the boys had done something sweet for her.   
  
She opened up the note after she pulled her hair back into its typical style, with the red bow. She then tucked the yellow rose in the middle of the bow, and looked the note over. Her hands started to shake, and the note fell from her hands and drifted onto the floor. She took a seat on the vanity's seat, and stared into the mirror. 'So...Kunzite...was here...last night?'  
  
She bent down and picked up the note, trying to get a hold of herself. She re-read it silently. 'Dearest Minako. I'm sorry fro everything that I've done to you in the future and in the past, I hope you can forgive me. I really do love you, and I apologize that I couldn't stay longer with you. But soon, we'll be together. Love Forever, Kunzite.' Minako took the note, and opened up a small jewelry box that Nasty had donated to her before she had died and put it in there.   
  
'He could have killed me if he wanted to...he could have killed any of us, if we were unprepared...should I tell the guys...?' Minako shook her head. 'No, Minako. Why do you really wanna help them out. Just help them out as little as possible, and then who cares what happens to them.' Minako told herself as she walked over to the closet and pulled out her tight school uniform, finding nothing else to wear. 'Oh, well. I brought some money in my bag, and I guess that I might be able to talk one of the guys into taking me into Toyama or whatever so I can get some clothes...'  
  
Minako slid the uniform on, and brushed out her hair quickly. She paused, looking into the mirror, and studying the yellow rose in her bow. 'I should take it out...' She raised a hand up to yank it out and throw it to the ground, but something stopped her, making her hand fall back to her side. 'Damit, I'll deal with it later.' She then left her room, and walked down the stairs.   
  
  
  
Ami, Rei, Usagi and Makoto were all outside of the High school. Even though Rei went to a different high school, she always stood outside of their school with them until the last possible moment. Luna and Artemis were also with them, but they had wandered off in search of food. Everyone was silent, strangely enough.  
  
"Sooo..." Makoto tried to start a conversation up. "The weather is nice. And, by the way, do we have a senshi meeting today?"  
  
"Hai." Rei nodded blandly.   
  
"What's got you so down? Is it Minako?" Ami asked as she paused from reading a book.   
  
"No...well...sorta. That's on all of our minds, though. But, we've got a new crisis...I was praying to the sacred flames, and I saw another vision..." Rei trailed off.   
  
"What was it about?" Usagi cocked her head to the side and crouched down. Rei's head was hung down, and she stuck her head under the veil that Rei's raven hair made around her head.   
  
"Baka." Rei slapped Usagi on the cheek.   
  
"HEY! I was only trying to help!" Usagi drew her head from out of the cover and turned away from Rei, crossing her arms, with her nose stuck up in the air. On her right cheek was the large red handprint belonging to Rei. Rei slowly raised her head up, a small smile on her face.   
  
"Well...it had to deal with those five armor clad warriors that took Minako...and... then I saw Makoto and Ami." Rei finished softly.  
  
"I wonder what it means? Maybe we're next?" Ami was deep in thought, and she shut her book, brining a fist up to her chin and starting to think.  
  
"Well, I'll be ready for 'em." Makoto cracked her knuckles. "I'll pound their heads in, and then I'll order 'em to bring Minako-chan back!" Makoto balled her hand up into a fist, and held it up into the air.   
  
"I guess we'll just have to keep our guard up..." Ami sighed, and shook her head.   
  
  
  
Minako walked down the stairs, her head trailing light on the banister. Her face looked worried, and then she saw Touma passing by at the foot of the stairs. She instantly brightened up, cocking her head to the side and waving at Touma. "Good morning."  
  
"Hn." Touma was still half asleep, not really enjoying being up at all. His blue hair needed a brush, and Minako couldn't help but smile at him.   
  
"So, I smell food. Who made breakfast?" Minako got off the stairs and walked beside of Touma. They were headed for the dining room, and Minako nudged Touma in the ribs playfully.   
  
"Sai. He's a good cook." Touma simply responded.   
  
"Well, as long as it's edible." Minako shrugged. "But it helps if it tastes good too." The two entered the dining area, and Minako took a seat in her typical spot. Shu looked very hungry, and Seiji and Ryo were chatting.   
  
"Good morning!" Minako smiled again, as Sai entered with the food. Minako looked at him, and then broke out in uncontrollable giggles. All of the other Troopers glanced up, and quickly saw why she was giggling.   
  
Sai was dressed in one of Nasty's old aprons. A very cute, girlish one, at that. It was pink with a heart shaped top, sash around the waist, and ruffles. It had small carrots all over it, topped with tiny green tops. "Nani?" Sai blinked, and then quickly looked down at the apron. He blinked one more time as his face went crimson, and he quickly sat the food on the table. "I uhhh...needed something to...put over...my clothes!!" He quickly took the apron off and tossed it aside.   
  
"I always knew there was something strange about you..." Shu laughed uncontrollably.   
  
"Hey! Maybe him and Minako have more in common then we ever though possible!" Seiji suggested as Sai threw an evil and dirty glare at him.   
  
"I should have laced the food with poison..." Sai muttered as he took a seat at the table. Minako, trying not to giggle still, took her napkin and placed it in her lap, smoothing it out.   
  
"So, here's the plan." Ryo said after everyone was done laughing. "Now, I don't know if I can stand to see Sai in an apron every morning. That kind of apron, at least."  
  
"..." Sai glared as he stuffed a piece of pancake in his mouth.  
  
"Now, I suggest that we try to talk to some more sailor senshi today instead of resulting to force. I'd say we need Mizuno Ami and Kino Makoto." Ryo finished.   
  
"As long as they're like Nasty, I'm okay." Shu took a large gulp from his milk glass.   
  
"Makoto-chan can cook and Ami-chan is really smart." Minako nodded, before starting to blush. "What am I doing? I'm helping you plan out the kidnapping of my friends!!!"  
  
"Well, we need them." Touma pointed out, halfway asleep, pointing his fork at Minako. "You're no help around here."  
  
"..." Minako glared daggers at Touma, and Touma seemed to instantly wake up. He took his fork down, and started to silently eat.   
  
"I say we did the same thing we did to Minako...only...I've got a good idea...how about, we use Minako for bait?" Seiji and all of the other Troopers glanced to Minako, evil grins on their faces. Minako stopped eating, her fork in hand.   
  
"WHAT? I'm going to have nothing to do with this!!!" Minako disagreed, and got out of her chair, and started to back up. The Troopers got up out of their chairs, and started to close in on Minako. Minako was backed up into a wall, fork in hand. She put one hand over her eyes, turned her head, and started to swing the hand with the fork pitifully.   
  
"Get away!" Minako threatened, her voice shaking. "I've got a fork, and I'm not afraid to use it!" Minako was quickly tackled, her only weapon taken away from her.   
  
  
  
Rain had started to fall in Tokyo. It was raining so bad, that school actually had to be dismissed early. All of the girls met outside of 10th Street High school, each one with umbrellas. Rei's was dark red, Makoto's was evergreen, Ami's was royal blue, and Usagi's was pink with tiny winking bunnies on it.   
  
"It's raining pretty bad." Ami commented as she adjusted the grip on her satchel.   
  
"It's a bad omen..." Rei muttered as she shook her head, trying to rid her thoughts of the vision she had seen earlier.  
  
"Well..." Usagi trailed off. "You won't believe what I found! My teacher had a note for me, right?"  
  
"Right." All four the girls nodded in unison.   
  
"Well, I got the note, and I read it. And it says 'Sailor Senshi. Meet us at Tokyo Tower at 2:30.' How strange." Usagi shrugged. Rei immediately dropped her umbrella and ran up to Usagi, grabbing her by her uniform and shaking her violently.   
  
"BAKA! IT'S 2:15! AND WHO EVER GAVE YOU THAT NOTE KNOWS THAT WE..." Rei lowered her voice so that she wouldn't reveal their identity. "...sailor senshi. BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!!"  
  
"Gomen..." Usagi's eyes were swirls after Rei finally got done shaking her. Rei huffed, and let go of Usagi, letting her drop onto the pavement. She huffed, and walked over to her umbrella, and picked it up, putting it back over her head. The rest of the girls were just lightly sweat dropping.   
  
"Let's get going...maybe it's those chunks of metal...they might just have Minako with them." Makoto advised as they all started to run to Tokyo Tower.   
  
  
  
  
Minako was wet. And needless to say, cold. She was tied up with her hands over her head, and her ankles bound together. She was in her senshi uniform, and the hung from a metal chain from a part of Tokyo Tower. Making her a perfect lightening rod. She was also gagged, and her blonde hair was matted down, looking a bit duller then its typical shade.   
  
"I'm sorry." Sai apologized. He was pretty tall, compared to Minako, and he took the gag out of her mouth. "But, Seiji did have a good idea."  
  
"..." Minako coldly glared. After Sai turned around, Minako kicked him in the back. Unfortuanly, the high heels didn't protect her feet very well, and hr toes throbbed. Sai stumbled forward, but regained his ground, and turned back around. He was glaring by the time.   
  
"Oops. I'm sorry." Minako smirked. She looked out, hearing a few female voices calling out her name. Her friends were running up the hill, holding umbrellas. "MINNA!!!" She called out to them, her eyes brightly shining. "HELP MEEE!" She was instructed on how to act, or suffer consequences.   
  
"MINAKO-CHAN!" Makoto called out. "Hold on, we're coming for you!" Makoto pulled out her Eternal henshin brooch, and held it in the air. "JUPITER ETERNAL MAKE UP!"   
  
"Should we henshin here?" Ami asked as she continued running.  
  
"They already know who we are..." Usagi pulled out her Eternal transformation brooch as well. She then chanted the approiaete words, and she started to transform into her Eternal fuku.   
  
"What do we have to loose?" Rei shrugged as she held her brooch up. "MARS ETERNAL MAKE UP!!"  
  
"MERCURY ETERNAL MAKE UP!" Ami shouted as she held her brooch up into the air as well. All four girls came out of the elaborate sequences, in full fuku. The continued running until they were at the point where they could see the Troopers, in full armor.   
  
"We can't allow you to take our Minako away from us again! I am an agent of love and justice... Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Eternal Moon exclaimed as she held her attack wand.   
  
"I am the fiery soul of Mars! I am the Pretty Soldier , Sailor Mars!"  
  
"I'm the guardian of the planet of water, and a protector of the Moon Princess. I am Pretty Soldier Sailor Mercury."  
  
"I'm Pretty Soldier Sailor Jupiter, and in the name of my planet, I will punish you!"  
  
"Now, let's get to it." Seiji smirked, and walked up to Minako. He took his no-datchi, and placed the tip at Minako's throat. Even though it was an act, Minako was actually very afraid. She gulped, and her eyes started to water.   
  
"Wait! Don't' hurt Minako!" Eternal Moon begged.   
  
"We won't hurt her. Much." Seiji grinned.   
  
"Now, all we want is Mizuno Ami and Kino Makoto. If we don't get them, then your little friend here will be in plenty of pain." Shu advised. He really didn't want to be mean to Minako, but some things had to be done if he wanted to eat.   
  
"Hold on." Rei held up one finger, and the senshi went into a huddle. Minako sweat dropped, the binds on her wrists and ankles cutting into her skin.   
  
"They seem serious about hurting Minako..." Usagi whimpered. "But I can't stand to loose any more of you!"  
  
"I think they're serious, too." Rei nodded. "I guess we'll have to give in..."  
  
"But-" Usagi was cut off by Rei.   
  
"Usagi. Rei will be here to protect you. And, I think, that we'd better get the Star Lights involved. This is deeper then what we thought." Makoto told Usagi. "Don't worry, we'll be there to protect Minako and she can tell us what they're like."  
  
"And I can contact you on my mini computer, or on the communicator." Ami grinned. "So, don't worry." By this time, Usagi's eyes were watering terribly, almost as bad as Minako's.  
  
"Fine then. If it's for the best." Usagi gave in.  



	11. First kiss

All right, the last chapter was decent. Okies, let's cut to the chase, shall we? I hope to have the next chapter up soon!  
  
Quote of the moment: Touma- *snoring*   
  
~*~  
  
  
"So, what's the verdict?" Seiji question the group of sailor-suited females. The rain got harder, and lighting smashed in the background. Usagi and Minako whimpered at the same time. "Are you going to come peacefully, or are we just going to have to hurt pretty little Miss Aino?" He forcefully tipped Minako's chin up, and barely nicked her choker.   
  
"Ok. We're coming with you." Makoto took a step forward, glaring. "If you hurt Minako or any of us, I swear, I'll be the one to let you see the Fates early."  
  
"Good choice." Touma smiled at the group. "Now, let's get going."  
  
Usagi gave a careful look to her friends as they got out of their uniforms. They walked away briefly behind a tree, and got out the satchels and umbrellas. At the same time, Ryo had used his katana to slice Minako down. Minako fell, and was caught by Ryo.   
  
"We're ready." Ami said as she popped her umbrella open. She then glanced back to Rei and Usagi. Usagi was by this time crying, and Rei was trying hard not to. "Don't worry. We'll be okay." She reassured Usagi by walking to her and giving her a hug.   
  
"Don't do something stupid like Usagi-chan here would do..." Rei ordered, her voice choking up.   
  
"No problem." Makoto then hugged Rei. They all exchanged hugs, and then Ami and Makoto started to walk off to where the Troopers and Minako were.   
  
'Well...what a group of...' Minako suddenly felt very sleepy. She didn't know why, and the yellow rose was still in her hair. Unfortunately, the rose petals had all came out, scattering around in her hair. 'I guess that hanging stunt was really...tiring...' She went to sleep, her head softy landing against Ryo's chest, de-transforming in her school uniform.   
  
"Let's get going." Seiji held up a piece of rope, and ties Makoto's arms, sensing her to be the strongest. "Just in case you want to pull anything."  
  
"..." Makoto glared at Seiji and fought off the urge to kick him in the groin. 'That tactic wouldn't work...he's got metal there...oh, hell, I'll just wait.'  
  
  
  
When Minako awoke, she was wrapped up in a blanket. She sneezed, and rubbed her nose, which was red. "I feel dizzy...mmm...' She glanced up, to see Shu on the couch trying to figure out how to work a thermometer. "Hey, stupid, hand me that." Minako wasn't in the mood. She snatched the thermometer, and stuck it in her mouth.   
  
"..." Shu looked at her, one eyebrow cocked up. "Well, you're feeling a little good to be mean. And, you're welcome."  
  
"..." Minako glared back at him, thermometer sticking half way out of her mouth. Ami was half way across the room, reading a book concerning the armors, while Makoto looked out the window.   
  
"Soo...which one's the smart one?" Shu asked as he adjusted his headband.   
  
"I guess you could call me that." Ami smiled to him. She guessed that you could attract more "flies" (or Troopers, in this case), with honey, then you could with vinegar. She pushed her glasses back up her nose, and then went back to reading the book.   
  
"So, you're the one that can cook?" Shu glanced to Makoto, eyes shining.  
  
"Hai." Makoto simply responded. She had tried her communicator to get a hold of Usagi and tell them that they were okay, but it seemed like maybe the rainwater had affected hers.   
  
Minako felt hot and cold at the same time. She shivered, and wrapped the blanket around her, while her forehead felt like it was burning up. She shut her eyes, and heard the thermometer beep. She took it out of her mouth with a shaky hand, and looked down at it. Her vision was blurry, so she couldn't read the numbers.   
  
"Here." Shu took the thermometer away from her. He glanced down at it, eyes getting wide. "You're 103.2." Shu turned the thermometer off, and blinked at her. "What should we do?"  
  
"Give her medicine, it isn't that obvious." Makoto walked over to Minako, who had fallen back onto the couch, eyes half shut. Makoto then glanced up at Shu. "Where do you keep your medical supplies? Ami, you'd better deal with her. You want to be a doctor after all, and I don't know too much along these lines..."  
  
"Sure." Ami responded as she placed a blue ribbon in the book to mark her place. Shu had gone off in search of medical supplies. She walked over to Minako, and kneeled beside of her. Makoto had gone in search of Seiji, to fulfill her vow that she had made to herself earlier.   
  
"Minako...are you ok?" Ami shook Minako gently. Minako smiled, even though it was a forced one.  
  
"Yea...Ami-chan...I'm happy you're here..." Minako trailed off before she fell into a light, troubled sleep.   
  
  
  
Beryl sat on her throne. She held her staff in one hand, deciding on what General to call on next. Nephrite? No, not yet. Zoycite? He was a possible choice. Jadeite? He did fail her first, so her confidence wasn't too sturdy. She was silent for a few more moments before her voice rang out loud and clear, everyone in the Dark Moon Kingdom recognizing it. "JADEITE!"   
  
Appearing before her was the blonde boy, bowed to his knees. He put on an act as if he deemed his self not worthy to be before Queen Beryl; bowing the lowest he had ever. His hair covered his eyes, and he wore his old General uniform. "Jadeite, you may rise." Jadeite then stood in the stance that Malachite had taken up, with one hand over his chest.   
  
"Now, Jadeite, don't fail me. I'm not sure how you'll do, but I'm trusting you to do your best." Queen Beryl used a tone of voice, making it sound like she was scolding a small child.   
  
"Yes, my Queen." Jadeite bowed again, still in standing position.   
  
"The Troopers have gotten a hold of Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter. Princess Rei is the last Inner Senshi left in Tokyo to protect the Moon Princess." Queen Beryl informed him. "So, for right now, I want for you to do a few attacks on the Moon princess, but focus on Toyama. Where the majority of the Inner Senshi are." Queen Beryl smiled as Jadeite bowed again. "You have heard what General Kunzite did, didn't you?"  
  
"I was not informed, my Queen." Jadeite rose, wondering what was so important about him.   
  
"He attacked your Princess. Put her through a few walls, and gave her a horrible headache." Queen Beryl smirked as she observed Jadeite clench his fist and growl under his breath, eyes flashing in anger.   
  
"Don't worry, Queen." Jadeite bowed again. "I won't fail you." 'Princess Minako...I'll take my aggressions out on her. I'll let Kunzite know what it's like when someone hurts the one you love the most!"  
  
  
  
Usagi and Rei were seated in Rei's temple. With them was the Outer Senshi, all looking very grim. Hotaru, Rei, and Usagi were all still in their school uniforms. Setsuna wore a white lab coat, from her job as a nurse at the school that Hotaru attended. Haruka was clad in her motorcycle racing jumpsuit, and Michiru was wearing a delicate sea green and navy dress.  
  
"What are we going to do? We can't leave the Moon Princess here with only one guardian." Hotaru looked up at Setsuna for an answer.   
  
"I agree." Setsuna nodded. "I think it's time we call for some help..." Setsuna was referring to the Star Lights, and Haruka knew what Setsuna meant instantly.   
  
"What?!" Haruka jumped out of her kneeling position, angry. "I won't allow those three, especially Seiya-baka, to watch over our Princess!!"  
  
"Haruka-koi." Michiru gently put a hand on Haruka's arm, causing Haruka to collapse back into her kneeling position. "I don't approve of them either, but I do believe we need their help..."  
  
"I don't want to look weak in their eyes." Haruka seethed as she took a sip from her green tea, attempting to calm herself.   
  
"It can't be helped if we need them...we'll just explain the situation to them, and they'll under stand." Hotaru suggested. Usagi was seated with her hands in her lap and legs tucked up under her, her head pointing down.   
  
"Don't worry, Odango-atama, we'll get them back. I promise." Haruka put a hand on Usagi's shoulder. Tears started to swell in Usagi's eyes, threatening to fall.   
  
'I can't believe it...now Ami-chan and Makoto-chan are gone...and I feel like I'm growing father from Mamo-chan...' Usagi thought, a few tears falling from her eyes, and landing on her balled up fists.   
  
  
  
Makoto walked through the large house, searching for her target. The annoying Seiji, as she had later learned his name in the jeep. She was amazed y how many people they could fit into the jeep, and a white tiger, nonetheless. Makoto walked by a room with an opened door. The room seemed to be a library, and someone was seated in it.   
  
Makoto walked past it, and then screeched to a halt. She back tracked, and stood in the doorway. Seated in a large plush chair was the infamous Seiji Date. He wore a pair of khaki dress pants, and a white cuffed button down shirt. In the breast pocket was an emerald green handkerchief, and his hair fell over his eye, as typical. One elbow was on an arm of the chair, and he leaned his face into it as he read an old looking book.   
  
Makoto wore a light green stomach bearing zip up tank top. She un-zipped the tipper, which made her cleavage partially exposed. She wore a pair of very short short black biking shorts, and a pair of sports shoes. She tightened the two balls holding her pony tail up, and then ran a few fingers through the chestnut tendrils while entering, swinging her hips from side to side.   
  
Seiji glanced up from his book, feeling a presence in the room. His one visible eye got a little wider, and Makoto smiled, starting to get the desired effects. He watched her perfectly toned thighs gently rub against each other, and her breasts move also with her movements. He shifted in his seat, and shut his book. "Seiji-kun..." she huskily whispered his name, and he thought that he was going to loose it.   
  
"Y-yes?" Seiji stuttered once, and he groaned inwardly as he watched Makoto. Makoto strode right up to him, and straddled him. She tossed her ponytail back, and grabbed his collar forcefully with both hands. She slowly lowered her lips to his, and rubbed against him. Their lips got closer, and brushed against each other.   
  
That was about when Makoto's knee moved, and lodged itself in his groin. He froze momentarily, and then fell to the side. She hopped off of him, grinning from ear to ear. "Love ya." She winked, and blew him a kiss as she left the room. Seiji was left in the room groaning in pain.  
  
  
  
Later on that evening, Minako awoke in her bed. Her fever was reduced some, but not by much, and she could halfway see. But she was sore, as if the whole Dark Moon kingdom had attacked her. She sat up, and instantly regretted the action. She doubled over in pain, and then lay back down. What ever was wrong with her, she was wishing that it would stop soon.   
  
"You're awake. " She heard a British accent. She blinked, and looked over. She blurrily saw Sai, smiling at her. She weakly smiled back, and shifted under the sheets, feeling very hot. She had been changed into her nightgown, and it made it a little cooler, but not by much. He reached over, and lightly touched her forehead. "You're burning up. I'll be right back."  
  
Sai had left the room, and Minako was unbelievably hot. She got out of bed, and stumbled over to her opened window. She clutched onto the windowsill, and started to breath heavily, finding it to be a tough task to even stand. The cooling wind that blew outside felt good on her skin, and the smell of rain was on the air.   
  
Her head reeled forward once, and she thought that she was going to fall out of the window. What ever was wrong with her, she was hoping never to get it again. She clutched onto the windowsill still, her knuckles white. She heard someone walk into the room, and she tried to turn around to see who it was. She only succeeded in making her fall back wards.   
  
Whoever had invaded her room raced up behind of her, jumped over her bed, just to catch her. When she glanced up to see who it was, she saw Sai's concerned face. "What were you doing up?" He questioned her, and Minako leaned her head to the side, against his chest, feeling tired.   
  
"I...wanted some cool air..." Minako slumped down in his arms, and Sai caught her. He then supported her, and picked her up. She loosely threw her arms around his neck, and he walked over to her bad ad lay her down, propping her up against some pillows. She wouldn't let go of his neck, and he had to sit beside of her on the bed.   
  
He reached over to the chair he had been watching Minako from, and grabbed a cool washcloth. Minako acted like a rag doll, and he had to pull her in his lap, which was done with difficulty. When he finally go her in the proper place, her head was leaned up against his shoulder. He had an arm around her back, and on his other arm, his hand was gently pressing a cool cloth to her forehead.   
  
"You know...the bad things always seem to happen to you. I'm sorry that staying out in that rain made you so sick." Sai apologized, and Minako opened up one dim sapphire eye.   
  
"You apologize too much." She whispered, and snuggled her head into his shoulder. He started to blush, and still patted her head with the cool cloth. "Mmmm..." She moaned softly, half asleep. Her arms were now around Sai's waist, and she gripped him tightly.   
  
"Minako..." He muttered, enjoying the feeling of Minako against him. Minako looked up to him, and cautiously started to move in to kiss him on the lips. Sai dropped the wash cloth uselessly, and ran a few fingers down the side of her face. She brushed her lips against his, and then kissed him on the lips, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue in, and Minako had no objection to his actions.   
  
He gently lay Minako on the bad, and lay beside of her. The two continued to kiss, Mianko's arms still around Sai's neck and Sai's arms were around her waist. Mianko moved in closer, and Sai could feel her pressed up against him. Her kissed her on the neck, and Minako threw her head back, delicately moaning.   
  
"Well, well, well..." said a mysterious voice. Sai immediately broke away from Minako, and Minako cuddled closer to Sai, gripping on his arm. "What do we have here?"  
  
  
  



	12. What about my happiness?

Too late at night to hardly see the keys on this keyboard...hehe, the last chapter was a cliffhanger. ^_^;; (Minako finally kissed someone!!!!) Keep the reviews coming. ^_^ Please, ignore the words I mess up on typing (but still type a word...) my spell check doesn't pick it up. Gah, satanic Bill Gates.   
  
Quote of the moment: "Big brother!!!" Nanami (Revolutionary Girl Utena)  
  
~*~  
  
  
The voice that spoke to Minako and Sai stepped out of the shadows. It was Jadeite, smirking. Minako's eyes widened, and she reached under her pillow, pulling out her henshin brooch. Sai cursed under his breath, because he hadn't thought to bring his kaniji ball along with him. Jadeite took a step closer, and Minako gripped her brooch tighter.   
  
"Now, what would General Kunzite think of this?" Jadeite continued to smirk as he paused in approaching the two. "His beloved Minako with another man...tsk, tsk, tsk."   
  
"I'm not Kunzite's girl friend." Minako deadpanned, feeling hot again. She knew she wouldn't be that good of a fighter in the weakened condition she was in.   
  
"Minako, I can't get into my armor..." Sai trailed off as Minako bit her lip in thought. "I'll still try to protect you..."  
  
"Hehe." Jadeite cut Sai off. "Trying to protect the Princess? I'm sorry, but you don't look like much of a fighter. Now, move aside and let me through at Minako. I have something I need to repay to Kunzite...he did injure MY Rei after all..."  
  
"She's not yours." Minako shakily disagreed. "Okay, Sai..." Minako whispered. "You head off for help, and I'll distract him."   
  
"No, other way around. You're not strong enough." Sai came up with another plan.   
  
"Oh, well, you don't have anything to defend yourself with." Minako pointed out. She then decided to try and to put some humor into the situation, a smile on her face. "Although it might be funny to see you henshin into my fuku..."  
  
"Well, I'll try my best, now, get going as soon as I've got him occupied." Sai ordered, deciding to tactfully ignore Minako's last comment. Sai got up off the bed, and flew at Jadeite, doing a high kick. Jadeite moved out of the way, and watched Sai land on his feet. Jadeite faced Sai, and he was too occupied. Minako took this time as her time to escape, and started to stumble for the exit.   
  
Jadeite sensed her trying to escape, and stopped her by roughly latching onto the red bow in her hair. Minako yelped in pain as Jadeite dragged her to his side, and then threw her on the hard wood floor. "Not too fast right now, are you Princess?"  
  
"Minako!" Sai cried out desperately, and started to run to her.   
  
"No, go! Get going!" Minako ordered as she tried to get up. Sai wouldn't move, and he stayed still, in a fighting stance. "For me, please, go!!!" Minako ordered, and Sai reluctantly gave in. he ran out of the room to get help.   
  
"Looks like he left you...he doesn't seem that much like a shining knight." Jadeite observed. Minako braced herself on her bed, and got up, holding onto a bedpost for support.   
  
"I don't know what you even think...Rei-chan wouldn't want to around you..." Minako forced out. She then charged at him, punching for his head. Jadeite ducked, and landed a punch in Minako's stomach. Minako stumbled, and then hit the ground. Jadeite smirked, and walked up behind of her, grabbing her head up by her hair.   
  
"Now, now, now..." Jadeite softly crooned to her as he threw her backwards. She landed on her bed, hitting the headboard with her back. Minako gripped her brooch, and held it up into the air. "Venus Eternal Make UP!!" She transformed, and came out in her fuku.   
  
"How pretty." Jadeite observed. "Too bad you'll be dead. The pretty ones always die the soonest."  
  
"Venus love-me chain encircle!!!" Minako shouted her attack as a chain of hearts shot out to Jadeite. He wasn't expecting the attack, and they latched around his throat. Minako started to tug on the chain, making it tighten around his neck. Minako, not able to stand anymore, fell to her knees. She still held the chain tightly, strangling Jadeite.   
  
"Minako-chan!" She could vaguely hear Ami's voice as she heard a group of people running down the hallway. She smiled, tugging harder on the chain, wondering if it was the fever's tricks or if it was real. It was reality, because mere seconds later, all the Troopers came in wearing full armor, and the senshi that were there were in fuku.   
  
Jadeite, sensing that Minako had let her guard down because of the appearance of her friends; used an arm and swung it in a downward arc at the chain, chattering it. Minako fell backwards, hitting hit butt on the floor.   
  
"I see that the help arrived." Jadeite smirked as Minako stood up, clinging her hand onto the railing.   
  
"Jadeite!" Ami blinked, trying at her computer, not really caring if the results could be faulty or not. "And I only thought that we had Kunzite to deal with!"  
  
"Well, I suppose you thought wrong, Mercury." Jadeite commented as he gave a sidelong glance to her. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be on my way. I just wanted to stop by and give a warm welcome."  
  
"Coward!" Makoto exclaimed, one hand clenched tightly into a fist. "Running away from girls!" She then blinked, remembering that she wasn't just with the senshi; she was also with the Troopers. "A-and a bunch of weak guys!"  
  
"Who are you calling weak?" Seiji looked at her, clearly disagreeing with her thoughts. Meanwhile, Sai was helping Minako up.   
  
"Like I thought, if you all don't become a team, it will be so easy to beat you all." Jadeite vainly smiled at them, running a gloved hand through his blonde tresses. He opened a black portal to the Black Moon, and stepped halfway through it. He gave a glance backwards to the group before completely going through.  
  
"Why didn't you attack him?!" Makoto yelled at Seiji and anyone in particular of the male population.  
  
"Why didn't you attack him?" Shu countered. Byacren, from her place at Ryo's side, calmed after the black portal disappeared.   
  
"Are you okay?" Sai looked to Minako. Minako had an arm around Sai's neck, and her cheeks were flushed.   
  
"Oh yea, just sleepy. Go bye bye, night night." Minako couldn't think too clearly. Her head fell forwards, and she started to sleep silently.   
  
"..." Everyone collectively sweat dropped at Minako.   
  
"Do you have a phone here?" Ami asked after they all got out of their battle outfits. "I really need to call Usagi Tsukino and tell her about this..."  
  
"Usagi Tsukino?" Seiji smirked, remembering that to be the fake name that Minako used when a policeman questioned her about being the true Minako Aino.  
  
"Hai." Ami nodded, pushing a few strands of blue hair behind her ear.   
  
"No problem. It's in the kitchen. C'mon, I'll show it to you." Ryo suggested as he started to walk out, Byacren tailing him. Ami smiled, and followed him. Meanwhile, everyone else focused on putting Minako up in the bed.   
  
"Minako-chan..." Makoto groaned, tossing her feet on the bed. "I guess without volleyball to keep her in shape, she's gotten a little..." Makoto giggled.   
  
  
  
Usagi was on her bed, head hung down. She had a date with Mamoru the next day. But, the strange thing was, was that she was feeling so distant from her future husband. Soon, Crystal Tokyo was going to be formed, she would marry Endymion, and Chibi Usa would come along. In the back of her mind, she mentally resented the fact that her destiny was pre-determined.   
  
Usagi shut her eyes and slowly re opened them. 'What would it be like if Crystal Tokyo wasn't formed? What if I found someone else and fell in love with them...' Usagi sighed, a soft blush crawling across her cheeks. She thought about Seiya briefly, and her mind wandered to other prospective life mates as well. 'Stop that Usagi. Crystal Tokyo has to come along to ensure the happiness and peace of others...with Crystal Tokyo, there will be no more senseless battles...'  
  
'But...what about my happiness?'  
  
  
  
Jadeite was in the General quarters in the Black Moon. Zoycite was busying his self by brushing his prized locks of hair, and admiring his face in a mirror. Nephlite had gone out for a bit, doing some sword practice. Kunzite lay on his bunk, absent mindly thinking about Minako.  
  
"Good evening." Jadeite smirked. He walked in, knowing that Kunzite hadn't gotten the information on Jadeite's latest mission. And when he did, Jadeite knew that there would be hell to pay. Unless the part of Minako kissing the other warrior was in there, then he wouldn't have to worry. That part would be sure to make Kunzite mad enough to forget all about him and go after the one who had kissed his beloved.   
  
"Well, well, well." Zoycite pulled his hair back into the typical ponytail, a few strands falling out. "Look what the cat dragged in."  
  
"..." Jadeite glared at Zoycite.  
  
"So, what did Queen Beryl want?" He continued to ask, turning back to stare at his features in the mirror.   
  
"None of your businesses. If she would've wanted for you to know, she would have called you instead of me." Jadeite stated in a superior tone.  
  
"Well, I don't see why she didn't summon me before you. Considering that you seemed to fail Queen Beryl the most out of all of us." Zoycite shrugged, hoping that it would hit a nerve. He knew it did, because on the background of his mirror, Jadeite was stalking up to him with an angry expression on his features.   
  
"What was that?" Jadeite muttered as one hand clenched into a fist. Zoycite's eyes widened, knowing that he might have went over the line a bit too far. He was sure that Zoycite could hit harder then him.  
  
"N-nothing! Nothing at all!!"  
  
  
  
Minako woke up the next morning, feeling good. No more fever, no more cold. And she could see and walk, which just made things even better. She smiled, popping her back as she sat up fro her bed. She glanced over to her side, feeling a presence in her room. Sitting in the chair beside her bed was Sai, head tilted to the side in sleep.   
  
Minako smiled at him, and got a cover off of her bed. She put it over Sai, gently draping it over his still figure. When she turned around to walk off and get dressed, a hand shot out from under the blanket and attached its self around her wrist. It dragged her back to Sai, and her knees hit the arm of the chair. Needless to say, she fell backwards into Sai's lap. Sai put the blanket up around Minako, and put his arms around her, holding her in one spot.   
  
"Good morning." Sai greeted her with his typical British accent.  
  
"Good morning to you too." Mianko answered him, a light blush displayed on her cheeks. She put her head on his chest, and he stroked a few strands of her shining golden blonde hair. "Thank you for taking care of me..."  
  
"It was the least I could do..." Sai muttered as he tilted Minako's chin up. He then met his lips with hers, kissing her passionately. Minako wrapped her arms around his neck, and after the kiss broke, she went back to her old position with her head on his chest.  
  
'This feels so good...' Minako sighed happily as she thought. She smiled, and nuzzled into his chest. 'Maybe kidnapping...or...love-goddess napping isn't as bad as it seems...'  
  
  
  
Makoto was cooking at the stove, a pink apron on. She was flipping pancakes, and mixing batter, while, at the same time, making orange juice and toast. Not to mention eggs and bacon. Shu, meanwhile, had just stumbled into the kitchen, along with Seiji. They both looked halfway asleep, and took seats at a small table used for preparation in the kitchen.   
  
"Good morning." Makoto greeted them in a cheery voice. She then went back to mixing batter while keeping an eye on the frying pancake. Seiji, on the other hand had went after the one thing in the morning that he needed to get a jumpstart on the rest of his day: coffee. Shu had decided upon a way to discreetly steal some bacon, using one finger and a thumb.   
  
THWACK! Makoto hit the back of Shu's hand with a spatula with her eyes shut. A very hot spatula that had been resting by the eye of the stove. Shu jumped out of his seat, his good hand holding his now injured hand, and screaming in pain.  
  
"OWWWWW!! Itai! Itai! Itai!!!! Why did ya do that?!" Shu exclaimed, tears in his eyes from the pain.   
  
"Because you were trying to get into the food." Makoto diplomatically stated, flipping another pancake while pouring some batter into the pan.   
  
Shu quickly decided that he would rather fight all the Masho and all of the Dynasty's mere soldiers before going through that sort of pain again. He glared silently at Makoto as he sulked at the table.   
  
  
  
Ami was in Nasty's old computer room. She had walked around for a bit, admiring the ancient Japanese weaponry. She then took a seat at Nasty's computer, and opened a few files on the Black Moon kingdom, finding it decently easy to get into. She typed for a bit, reviewing information and adding bits and pieces that Nasty had been unaware of. A phone rang in the room, and Ryo answered it. Ryo and Touma were in the same room as Ami.   
  
Ryo sat on the large windowsill. The large blue lake sparkled, and birds chirped as they flew. A light breeze came in through the window, ruffling his ebony mane. He heard Touma say a few things, mostly "Hai." He then heard the click of the phone, and turned around to see what it was all about.   
  
"It's about Nasty. Her funeral is day after tomorrow. They want to run a few tests on her first." Touma sighed, running a few fingers through his hair. Ryo nodded, and turned back around to look out the window, trying to ignore a feeling of pain deep within him.  
  
"What's this?" Ami questioned as she opened a file. She then started to read it out loud. It was the poem that Nasty first read, in order to locate the five warriors of the armor.   
  
"How we got our armors." Ryo informed her, glancing back at her.   
  
"This is interesting! And the poem was correct?" Ami had her glasses on. Touma, by this time, was leaning against a wall soundly asleep.  
  
"Hai." Ryo nodded. "But, it's not as easy as it sounds. You had to use your imagination some."   
  
"I see." Ami nodded once before turning back around to type at the computer. "Now...what would Queen Beryl want with you? I thought that she only wanted back at the White Moon Kingdom..." Ami's fingers flew over the keyboard, occasionally pressing numbers. A file was pulled up, which contained a report by Nasty. It gave a basic knowledge of Argo and the Masho.   
  
"What would Beryl want with this...?" Ami blinked as she read the information. 'Four more armors?!' "You aren't the only owners of the armor...are you?"  
  
"Nope. There's also four more, which the Dynasty got their hands on." Ryo told her as her eyes read over the information.   
  
"So, there's four more sets just out on the wrong side, waiting to be plucked by the wrong person." Ami sighed as she pushed her self away from the computer. She took the glasses off her face, held them in one hand, and began to softly chew on one of the earpieces. "Like Beryl."  



	13. 53 pancakes

            Yea, it's been forever and a day. I wanted to do something with this story, but I found something out. Out of all the 12 chapters on my hard drive, chapter 11 was missing. With context clues from 10 and 12, I figured out what happened. Chapter 11 is one of the more romantic important ones so far, so I nearly had a heart attack. After combing through Fanfiction.net, I finally found it. *starry eyes* I doubt anyone will read this, but, if you happen to, please review! (It's been such a while) It's funny, I started this last year in summer school and it's the next summer, and I get to do another fun filled summer school session (shorter session.) Joy of joys… *sweatdrop* On with it.

Quote of the Moment: "Death is a reward given at birth." Dorothy Catalonia

~*~

      Makoto flipped the last pancake onto the platter like an expert. Cooking was one of her best points, aside from fighting. She turned away from the stove, smiling happily as she brought the plate to the table. Shu and Seiji were still in the kitchen, awaiting the meal to be served. Touma had descended the stairs to join them before promptly falling asleep with his head on the table. Makoto placed the platter on the table, and took a quick head count. "Hey…wait…four people are missing…"

      "Four people and one white tiger." Shu corrected her as he eyed the platter towering with pancakes. He licked his lips, eyes clearly displaying hunger.

      "I'm going to go tell them breakfast is ready." Makoto started to walk out, carrying a spatula with her. As soon as she was about to head out the doorway, Shu had a hand hovering over the tip top pancake. That was when Makoto decided to spin back around, pointing the spatula that had previously injured Shu right at him. Shu quickly yanked his hand back, putting it in his lap.

      'That was close…' Shu wasn't going to breath his sigh of relief although, until Makoto had left the kitchen.

      "There are 53 pancakes in that stack, and I can tell just by looking at it. If I come back and as much as a pinch is taken off one pancake, you will all suffer a punishment worse than anything you've ever felt before." Makoto warned before finishing to walk out of the room. Shu gulped, and agreed to silently look at the pancakes with a look of pure lust on his face.

      "So." Ami looked up to Ryo, pushing her glasses back up her nose. "Where are the four armors?"

      "The former wearers used to be evil. After the Dynasty disbanded, they went their separate ways. They live all over Japan now, with the armor that they can no longer use for an evil intent." Ryo explained as he took a seat on the computer desk.

      "With Beryl back in town, they have a good source. She can recruit them, and that would be the end of the armors being peaceful. We need to get those armors before Beryl even has the idea to get them, and bring the wearers to our side." Ami stated the plan, typing it down into the computer. 

      "You're right. They might say they won't be used for evil to our face, but behind our backs they could already be plotting to join her forces unless we stop them early in the act." Ryo nodded.

      "And, another thing. We need a new computer. She didn't keep hers very up to date with the latest updates." Ami looked in disdain at the screen and its slow loading time. About that time, Makoto entered the doorway. Byacren could smell the food scent from Makoto, and got up from his place underneath the window and started to approach her.

      "Breakfast is ready." Makoto stated before turning around. "I'd better get in there and try to guard it before Shu decides to disregard my warning and dive in."

      "Sure." Ami laughed as she got up from the computer desk, smiling. She walked past Ryo, who fell in step behind of her and walked with her to the kitchen.

      Makoto walked up the stairs, letting out a whoosh of air. Minako's parents were worried about her, but Ami didn't have too much to worry her mother about. Her mother was in a 6 month long business trip in the States to try to learn some new medical procedures. She could rarely call Ami, and if she got the answering machine, she could simply blame it all on Ami being out with her friends. Ami had never had many friends until she became a part of the Sailor Senshi. Makoto's story was completely different. 'I don't have any parents…no one will be worried about me. And the payments come automatically out of my parents' funds in the bank. No one will notice I' gone…' Makoto tried to keep her mind from depressing memories of her past as she got on the landing, walking down the hall way and into Minako's room. She wanted to be quiet and not disturb Minako just in case she was still out from her sick ness. As soon as she entered, she saw Minako curled up on Sai's lap in the chair, gently kissing him on the lips.

      "AHEM!" Makoto cleared her throat, starting to tap the spatula in her palm.

      "Huh?" Minako turned around, a light blush on her face. She giggled a little when she noticed it was the Senshi of Jupiter. Sai just started to blush.

      "And I was under the impression you were sick." Makoto shrugged. "I'm sure you're feeling up to break fast if you were up to your former activities.

      "Breakfast?! Really? You make the best food!!" Minako practically jumped out of Sai's lap. Her knees went weak, and she started to fall face first. Luckily, Sai caught her.

      "You might be well enough to gorge, but you're not able to move around too much. You're sick ness was pretty rough." Sai informed her. Minako simply blushed a little.

      "Yea, Ami said she's never seen another case as bad as yours. But, then again, you wouldn't have had that problem if the baka Troopers hadn't have tied you up outside in the pouring rain, now would have they?" Makoto eyed Sai before walking out of the room, running a few fingers through her bangs.

      "She doesn't know you kind of agreed, does she?" Sai whispered in Minako's ear.

      "Well, I didn't agree at all." Minako felt herself being lifted up by the Trooper of Sukio, her feet hitting solid ground. "I tried to fend you off with my fork…"

      "And in the process nearly poking Touma's eye out. I really liked that." Sai chucked as he swiftly picked Minako up in his arms. 

      "That was just a minor detail." Minako giggled, looking up to Sai. "Seiji was a little rough with his acting. If we ever have to use me for bait again, I'll have to use more aggressive means than a fork to get my point across."

      Sai started to carry Minako out of the room. "I'm sure everything will make it so you'll never have to do such a thing again."

      In the early morning in Tokyo, hardly anyone was atop Tokyo Tower. Save the three boyish looking figures. One had layered silver hair that was pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. The next was the tallest, with his hair slicked back and flaring out a little at the nape of his neck before tying back into a ponytail to the small of his back. The last boy seemed to be the most athletic, with jet black hair tied back in a ponytail to the small of his back as well with wild bangs. They all wore a familiar black school uniform with dark blue stripes and designs. Not only did they all wear the same outfits, they all had black sunglasses that hid their eyes from the bright morning sun.

      "This is a situation. Almost all of the Moon Princess' court has been taken away by this new enemy." The one with the slicked back hair talked.

      "There's also that Queen Beryl back. We never faced her before; we have no idea what's going to happen. I heard that her four generals have awesome powers." The one with the black hair looked out to the rising sun.

      "And what are we going to do? We still look how we formerly do, like the Three Lights. And I am not about to get my hair cut." The one with the silky soft silver hair complained.

      "Let's hope that the Three Light mania has died out in Tokyo." The brown haired one suggested. "We'll have to lie low, anyway. There's one thing I don't understand about the newest enemy…"

      "The armor-clad boys?" The one with the black hair glanced to his companions.

      "Hai, Seiya-san. They haven't tried to get the Moon Princess yet. That's strange, considering every other enemy she has faced has tried to hurt her first. They're smarter or know how to do things: They're going after her friends first, completely ignoring her as if she didn't matter."

      "I thought about that as well." The silver haired one nodded.

      "They've got to be cunning." The one named Seiya nodded. At that time, the group of Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka approached them. Setsuna wore her lavender business suit; Michiru was dressed in one of her more casual outfits with her hair pulled up into a ponytail by a red ribbon. Haruka wore her ripped denim pants and vest outfit, glaring at Seiya.

      "Kou Yaten." Setsuna spoke a name, and the silver haired young man turned his head first. "Kou Taiki." The next one to turn their head was the brown haired, tall boy. "And Kou Seiya."

      "We're all here. We came as soon as we received the distress call." Seiya nodded.

      "…" Haruka continued to glare at Seiya, contempt clear in her narrow eyes. Seiya just glanced at her and smirked.

      "Thank you very much for coming." Setsuna bowed to them. "We need all the help we can get to protect our future Queen…"

      "I understand completely how you feel." Taiki nodded to her as Setsuna straightened up.

      "Are you going to parade around like that…?" Haruka looked at Seiya, still glaring.

      "Why not? I think Usagi-chan finds me more attractive like this," Seiya smirked at Haruka. Haruka balled up her fists, anger boiling inside of her. Michiru glanced to her; lightly rest her hand on her shoulder. That move seemed to calm Haruka down.

      "You'll have to attend 10th Street High School with the Queen, all three of you. Rei goes to the catholic high school, and her grandfather won't allow her to transfer out. If they decide to attack after school or even during school, you three will be there to protect her." Setsuna informed them. "You three are all already enlisted. You begin school tomorrow. You will stay in a set of apartments in the Juuban district."

      "Hai." Yaten nodded. 

      "None of the girls are attending school today. They're both at the temple, waiting on us with Hotaru-chan. We would be wise to hurry back just in case Queen Berly decided to use her Dark Kingdom and pull an attack when we turn our backs briefly." Michiru stated as she turned around.

      "That wouldn't be a surprise from what I've heard from her." Seiya agreed as they all started to walk down and out of Tokyo Tower, the sun behind of them rising higher into the clear blue sky of Tokyo that early morning. 


	14. Zoycite's up!

            Ha! I'm writing another chapter. I love the people who reviewed! *grins* Gives me inspiration. (Except for that debate on Seiji's hair color in earlier chapters…) I just got done watching Harry Potter with my boyfriend for the 7004958th time. (Ok, so not that many) Let's cut to the chase though, because what is following is what you're all here for!

Quote of the moment: 

Shinji: Why won't it go?  *referring to the Eva unit*

Asuka: Think in German! 

Shinji: Okay.. uh.. er.. um.. eh.. strudel...

Asuka: Baka! Unit-02, switch to Japanese configuration

~*~

      Everyone was downstairs, eating breakfast. Touma had been awake, but he had fallen back asleep, face first into his pancakes. Shu was stuffing his face, and seriously considering taking Touma's food if he wasn't going to appreciate such good cooking and allow it to go to waste. Seiji didn't eat much, while Minako was nearly eating as much as Kento. Ami had pulled out a book on older computers, and was flipping through it as she ate. Sai was chatting with Makoto on her cooking techniques. Ryo, last but not least, was slipping Byacren small pieces of his food underneath the table. 

      "Wow! This is so good! I've missed you're cooking soooo much!" Minako grinned as she swallowed her food.

      "What? They didn't feed you here, Minako-chan?" Ami laughed at the Senshi for Venus.

      "Nooo…it's just…Nasty was a good cook, but no where near as good as Makoto here! She's the best in all of Japan!" Minako flashed a wink to the cook.

      "There's someone with a lot more experince then her and is a pretty good cook herself." Shu disagreed.

      "Oh no, don't tell me…" Seiji groaned.

      "And who would that be?" Makoto asked Shu, pointing her fork at him.

      "My mother, Mama Faun! Of course! She owns a restaurant in this town, as a matter of fact!" Shu gave a peace sign as Mt. Fuiji raised behind him.

      "I'll have to meet her." Makoto shrugged, going back to her food.

      "That really isn't a good idea…" Ryo muttered before sticking a slice of pancake in his mouth.

      "What was that?" Makoto looked at the black haired boy.

      "Nothing!" Ryo flushed a little. She looked good to him, with about the same hair color as Nasty. 

      'Wow…he is pretty cute…he look exactly like my old boyfriend…' Makoto thought as she looked to him before going back to her food.

      Things weren't peaceful in the Dark Moon Kingdom. Kunzite had already found out about what Jadeite had done to Minako. He was currently on a hunt for his fellow general. He was already dressed in his uniform, silver-white hair flowing in the soft breezes that passed through the darkness. He approached the figure that was Jadeite. He was shirt less, practicing fighting techniques. Kunzite walked right up to him, and Jadeite stopped to face the taller general.

      "What the hell were you thinking when you attacked Princess Minako?" Kunzite demanded, anger clear in his eyes.

      "And what were you thinking when you attacked my Princess Rei?" Jadeite wanted an answer from his superior.

      "I was following orders from our Queen." Kunzite grabbed Jadeite's throat easily, picking him up off the ground.

      "You don't know what your beloved Princess was doing, do you?!" Jadeite started to struggle.

      "She wasn't doing anything that warranted the attack you placed on her!" Kunzite's pale eyes narrowed in anger. 

      "Kissing another man wouldn't constitute? A man that kidnapped her?!" Jadeite choked out.

      "What did you say?!" Kunzite threw Jadeite on the ground, wanting further information.

      "I saw it with my own eyes. She was in her bed, kissing one of the wearers of the armors that our Queen desires. I decided to try to break it up and get a little revenge." Jadeite said.

      "I'm sure that the boy was forcing her into it." Kunzite tried to come up with excuses for his Princess.

      "I don't know. She looked to be enjoying it." Jadeite smirked from the ground. 

      "I'll punish the boy…Princess Minako is just a little shaken after all the recent events…that's it. I'm going to go talk with Queen beryl and make sure that you have nothing to hardly do with the rest of this operation." Kunzite stated as he turned around, walking back into the blackness with his cape swooshing. 

      Usagi sat in the temple, in the room where the sacred flames were. Hotaru was trying to talk to her, in an attempt to cheer her up. Rei, on the other hand, was sweeping and cleaning up the room. Next on her list was to polish the Holy Mirror. After the last vision she saw in it, she wasn't too fond to take another look into the silvery object.

      "The cherry blossom season is almost over…" Hotaru looked up to a few cherry blossoms, still swirling in the sky above them. With Chibi Usa gone, Hotaru had no friends, other than the Sailor Senshi. But none of them were her age, so she always felt distant. 

      "Mmmhmm." Usagi nodded once a little. Beside her was a tray full of snacks, which she hadn't touched.

      "Usagi-baka!" Rei called out to her. Usagi turned around a little, her eyes duller than usual. "Respond to someone when they're trying to make a conversation with you!"

      "Mmmhmm." Usagi nodded a little before turning her head back around. Rei sighed, picking up the Holy Mirror and a soft rag that she had placed before it earlier that day. She started to polish it, shutting her eyes, hoping not to see another image in the glimmering face of the mirror. When she finally did open her eyes, she saw a scene displayed on the mirror. It was herself, being yanked up by the one in the dark green armor. Her mouth fell open, and the mirror fell from her hands, heading straight to the ground.

      "REI!" Her grandpa had just decided to walk by, and saw the mirror crashing to the ground. He ran over to it, diving down to prevent the mirror from hitting the ground, instead hitting him in the head. The mirror dangled on his head before tipping to the side, falling to the ground again. This time, Hotaru ran up to her as fast as she could and grabbed it safely in her hands before it crashed to the ground.

      "Rei-chan. What is your problem?" Her grandfather got up, rubbing the back of his sore head. He took the mirror from Hotaru, thanking her before snatching up the rag and starting to polish it his self.

      "I'm sorry." Rei bowed her head a little. Hotaru gave her a look, wondering what had happened. She then walked back over to Usagi, who had turned her head to look at the whole thing.

      'Rei-chan freaked…she must have seen something in the mirror…' Usagi thought with teary eyes, turning her head back around once again.

      'I saw myself, getting captured…that means, that I'm next…I can't tell Usagi-baka, or she'll worry non-stop…' Rei thought as she picked back up her broom, starting to sweep. Her grandfather finished with the mirror, putting it back in its holder. He felt the general air of gloom in the room, glancing to Usagi. He decided not to try to make a fool of his self and try to cheer up any of the girls by throwing his self at them, and walked silently out of the room, deciding to go and make some tea.

      "Hey, Usa-chan." Usagi head a familiar voice speak. Her face was on her knees, and she didn't see who was above her. "A glum expression just doesn't look good on you. A smile fits you so much better."

      "Huh?" Usagi looked up, seeing Seiya's face mere inches above her. Seiya looked like he hadn't changed a bit. She smiled, grabbing him up in a hug. "Seiya-chan!!!!!!!" Not too far away from Seiya, Haruka looked on coldly, waiting for the Star Light Senshi to do something wrong to Usagi.

      "Haruka-koi, calm down." Michiru told her girlfriend, touching her on the arm again. Haruka tore her eyes away from the two, looking back to Michiru. Luna and Artemis walked up to the ground, Artemis looking thoroughly tired after the long walk up the stairs.

      "Luna! Artemis! Where have you been?" Rei asked the two felines.

      "We were trying to find information on the rise of the Black Kingdom. We couldn't find any." Luna sighed a little, taking a seat beside of Usagi. 

      "That's never good." Rei looked at Taiki and Yaten, who stood to the other side of Seiya and Usagi, quiet. "It's nice to see you again." Taiki and Yaten nodded in agreement with what Rei had just said.

      "The Star Lights are here to help you all out. With most of the Inner Senshi gone, we needed replacements. They'll start attending 10th Street High school again to protect you, Usagi." Setsuna spoke softly.

      "What do you mean by replacements?" Usagi broke away from Seiya, glaring darkly. "No one can ever replace Minako, Ami-chan and Mako-chan!" 

      "Usagi, I'm very sorry. It came out the wrong way. They're here to help protect you. They'll never become replacements for Venus, Mercury and Jupiter." Setsuna bowed her head a little. Rei's grandfather decided to walk in about that time, carrying a try with three cups of tea. He saw the new comers, and blinked a few times. 

      "I guess I'll go make some more tea…" The grandfather turned, walking back into the temple.

      "That was a close one, he almost heard us." Yaten said, the first thing he had decided to put in his input about. 'If Minako-chan was here, she'd be sure to be all over us, even if we aren't a boy band anymore.'

      "He won't think anything. He's eavesdropped before, and he thinks it's a video game we talk about." Rei shook her head, the image she saw in the Holy Mirror still bothering her. Most of the people in the group sweat dropped.

      With Beryl, she had called Zoycite before her. Zoycite was bowing on the ground, one hand crossed over his chest and looking down. Right before he was killed, when the Dark Moon Kingdom first started their uprising, Tuxedo Kamen had sliced him across the face with a rose. He still carried a small thin scar on that cheek. Back then; he used to be romantically involved with Kunzite. But not any longer since he had found out about his past with Ami Mizuno. All he had been thinking about was her.

      "Zoycite, you may rise." Beryl spoke to her general. "Jadeite disobeyed me by attacking the Princess Minako. Princess Ami is now in Toyama, Japan along with Princess Makoto and Princess Minako. The three Sailor Star Lights have been summoned to help guard the Moon Princess. They might be hard to take out, but I have faith in you. I want you to go and attack the Sailor Star Lights."

      "The Sailor Star Lights?" Zoycite was standing, with an arm over his chest. "I don't remember them."

      "They came long after our first try to conquer the Earth. They came along when Galaxia tried her hand at the sport." Beryl smiled a little more. "Reports also say that the Earth Prince hasn't been of fond of Princess Serenity like he used to be. I want for you to make sure he isn't injured. Just hurt the Moon Princess, Sailor Starlights, and whoever stands in your way. Maybe if you hurt Princess Rei, that will teach Jadeite a lesson to not disobey me."

      "Yes, my Queen." Zoycite bowed a little.

      "If you please me with the result of your mission, you may go to Toyama and see the Princess to Mercury. But come straight back to the Dark Moon Kingdom after you finish your mission." Queen Beryl gave the ground rules. Zoycite bowed low before disappearing into the shadows. "Ice Lady?"

      "Yes, my queen?" A woman appeared from the shadows, looking to be made of ice and snow, all in blue hues. A fan that she held covered half of her face, seductive silver eyes glinting. She had long, dark blue hair and wore a Chinese mandarin style dress with silver designs over the medium blue. She didn't open her mouth when she spoke, her voice came out in echoes from all over the throne room. Bells were attached in places over her body, jingling when she moved barely.

      "I need some energy for the Dark Moon Kingdom. I want you to go to Toyama, we haven't tried to harvest any energy there yet." Queen Beryl gave the youma the orders.

      "Yes, my queen." Ice Lady's strange voice echoed throughout the throne room even after she had disappeared. 


	15. Sailor Starlights first battle! Stage On...

            Gah. I've already typed the 14th chapter, but Fanfiction.net is down. Hopefully I'll finish this before the 21st so I can post two chapters at once! ^_^ (I'm trying to read the fourth Harry Potter book and write a story, heh) Anyways, let's get on.

Quote of the moment: "I want to be a prince…not a princess! I don't need to be protected! When I'm a prince I'll do the protecting!!" Utena Tenjou

~*~

      Minako was up in her room, after breakfast. She had ran through the shower quickly, her hair now damp behind her back. She growled, going through her clothes. There wasn't anything clean, other than her school uniform, and she wasn't about to wear any of Nasty's clothes. She sighed, looking at the slightly shrunken school uniform. She shrugged, picking up the school uniform. "Hey…better than nothing." She slid the top over her head and pulled the skirt up, fastening it around her waist.

      She went to the dresser, brushing her hair out. She tied it up in the usual style with her red ribbon. She fixed the shirt a little, and tried to tug down the skirt. She rolled her eyes when she saw that only simply revealed her stomach. She shook her head and left the room.

      "Oh! Minako-chan!" Makoto was walking by the door with a load of laundry in her hands. "What happened to your school uniform…? Was it like that last time…?"

      "No, it shrunk." Minako growled a little. "Wow, looks like they broke you in well."

      "Hey!" Makoto huffed. "I kinda got revenge on Seiji-baka. It's easier to go along right now. As long as they don't try to go and hurt Usagi."

      "Yea." Minako nodded. "This still sounds really suspicious. And Usagi's stuck only with Rei. And the Black Moon Kingdom is attacking."

      "I've been worrying about that," Makoto sighed as she looked at the Senshi for love and beauty. 

      "We'll get back there soon enough. Right?" Minako winked at her friend before starting to walk down the stairs.

      "Right…" Makoto's voice sounded more depressed than Minako's as she continued on down the hallway.

      Later on that evening, they were all walking in downtown Toyama. They had parked their street not too far away from their destination, and they still had a little walking to do. The shops had set up a few of their products outside to try and to entice passersby to enter their shop and look deeper. Ryo walked in the lead, Makoto following not too far behind with Seiji behind of her. Shuu wasn't that far away from Makoto either, hanging onto every word she said when she talked sparsely to Ryo. Minako walked beside Sai, and they chatted in English about different things. Ami and Touma were having an intellectual talk, something that neither of them experienced too often with their sort of friends. Ryo led them around a corner, and they were standing outside of a shop with the name "Mama Faun's House of Cooking" painted in bright kaniji over the door way. An enticing smell wafted out of the building.

      "We're here…" Shuu sighed a little, sniffing the air with hands clutched at his chest.

      "Let's not waste time." Seiji stepped up to the front, and slid the doors open. They all stepped in, Seiji and Makoto doing death glares at each other all the while. Inside, it was decorated lavishly with Japanese items, and there was a place to stand around and wait to be seated. Mama Faun heard the bell ring, signaling new customers, and came out into the waiting area to formally meet them. Her eyes brightened when she saw the group, plus Minako, and two new girls.

      "Oh! Minako-chan! Minako-chan! How nice to see you!" Mama Faun went over to the blonde sailor senshi and enveloped her in a tight hug. Minako sweat dropped as her face went straight into Mama Faun's large cleavage. The older lady released her, and she let out a puff of air, hairs sticking up out of her mane of hair. "How have Shuu and you been doing?"

      "Mama…" Shuu sweat dropped some as well.

      "And who are these two delightful young ladies! I haven't met them yet! They must be your friends, Minako-chan!" Mama Faun looked as pleased as possible. Ami and Makoto stood side by side, smiling (which looked a little put on). They both sweatdropped light, standing a little stiffly.

      "Hai…" Minako nodded, her heart suddenly going out to her two friends.

      "Well well well! Perfectly formed!" Mama Faun walked up to Makoto, inspecting her. "What is your name?"

      "Kino Makoto, underclassman at 10th Street High School," Makoto gave her status. 

      "What do you think of my son?" Mama Faun smiled a little more, looking her over. 

      "He sure does like to eat…" Makoto's response called for sweatdrops to crash down upon all the Trooper's and Senshi's heads, nearly crippling them.

      "My darling son does have a healthy appetite. He's still growing, you know. Do you know how to cook, Makoto-chan?" Mama Faun continued questioning her. 

      "I'm a member of the cooking and gardening club…I'm at the top of the club in cooking…" As soon as Makoto spoke those words, the owner of the eating establishment engulfed her in a hug.

      "Good then! You can properly take care of my Shuu-darling! Please, please! Marry my lowly son! The Gods dictate it so!" Mama Faun cried out as she swung the senshi to Jupiter as she hugged her. 

      "Mama Faun…please…" Seiji stepped forward, putting a hand on Mama Faun's forearm. "My girlfriend…"

      "She's your girlfriend?" Mama Faun pulled away from Makoto, blinking. "But I thought that you were dating Minako-chan."

      "Well, she found out that there were other fish in the sea." Seiji looked back to Sai, who sweat dropped some.

      "Well, well, well!" Mama Faun shook her head, walking towards Ami. Ami was more than a little nervous. "You're quite the playgirl there, Minako-chan. Don't forget about Shuu-chan. You either, Makoto-chan. And who are you?" 

      "Mizuno Ami, 10th street high school…" She held her hand out, deciding to do a western-style greeting. Mama Faun cocked her head to the side, looking at the small pale hand before engulfing her in a hug as well.

      "I won't keep you long!" She released Ami, looking at her. 'She must be a punk…only punks dye their hair blue…' "But, Ami-chan, Shuu would make quite the husband. Now! I will show you all to your table!"

      "Does she do this to every girl that comes with you here?" Makoto whispered over to Shuu.

      "Now can you figure out why we don't have many female friends?" Shuu shook his head, returning in a whisper. Stealthily, Mama Faun snuck up between the two, hands clasped under her chin.

      "Whispering words of sweet love to each other? Or perhaps an engagement proposal?" Mama Faun asked as the two stopped dead in their tracks.

      "No…Mama Faun…please…I'm hungry…" Shuu complained, stomach growling. He was sure the girls were getting tired of the torture and he was starving. It was cruel and unusual punishment for the both of them.

      "Well! Darling, I don't mean to keep you from eating! No no no! Not at all! Come on, darling." Without another word, Mama Faun led them over to a table.

      Usagi had decided to spend the night at Rei's temple. Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Setusna had gone back to their home. Rei and Usagi were sharing a room together. Rei's grandfather had allowed the Star Lights to spend the night with them, as well, on an order that after school they would help out around the temple. Usagi had gotten some clothes from her house quickly, so that left Rei, Taiki, Seiya and Yaten all alone in the temple. They were all seated outside of the steps, at the top of the temple, where the stars shone brightly in the sky above them. Artemis and Luna had accompanied Usagi, so there wasn't much to worry about in the way of Usagi getting into too much trouble. That, and Rei was very tired. 

      "It feels good to be back here…" Seiya looked up to the stars, searching them for the planet where they lived. He couldn't find it.

      "At least we aren't pop stars again. That was certainly annoying." Taiki had a book limp in his hands, glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Well, it did help us find the Princess…but…"

      "At the cost of our self dignity." Yaten huffed, leaning against the large arch that went over the top of the steps. His arms were crossed behind his head, and his long silver ponytail fell down into his lap.

      "You made good music." Rei tried to cheer two out of three up. She still listened to their CD.

      "…" Taiki shrugged, putting the book back in his lap. There was a whirring sound from behind of them, and everyone stiffened. For some odd reason, it sounded like sakura whirling at a high rate of speed in the wind.

      "Sakura season is almost over…" Rei reached inside the top of her temple outfit, gripping onto her henshin stick. All the Starlights as well reached for their transformation sticks. They all whirled around quickly, ripping their transformation items out of their outfits. In mid-air, a person was surrounded by whirling sakura. The person had long, golden blonde hair in a wavy ponytail, piercing blue eyes, and a smirk. It was a he, for he had no bust line, and he wore a general uniform. He was propped up in their air, as if sitting on something, one knee up with the elbow resting on the knee and cupping his chin.

      "Who is that?!" Seiya asked as his eyes narrowed.

      "Well, well, well." They had a male voice as well, which knocked out any thought that this could be a female character. "The Moon Princess isn't with you. What a shame, I guess I'll have to have my fun with only you four."  
  


      "Zoycite." Rei gasped, blinking. She remembered how he died, what seemed a long time ago.  Right in Kunzite's arms with a slice across his so-called perfect face.

      "That's right, Sailor Mars, right before you." He changed his position, and landed on the ground, one foot before the other as the wind carried away the swirling sakura that had stopped.

      "You're back…" She blinked, mouth opened a little. Zoyctie continued to smirk.

      "No thanks to you, certainly. And, now, Sailor Mars, I need to dispose of the Sailor StarLights so I can see my Ami."

      "Wait wait wait…" Rei sweat dropped. "I thought you were in love with Kunzite…"  
  


      "THAT WAS IN THE PAST!" Zoycite boomed, blushing furiously and sweatdropping some.

      "Oh." Rei blinked a few more times.

      "We won't be as easy to get rid of as you're acting! FIGHTER STAR POWER, MAKEUP!" Seiya said the incantation as he started to transform.

      "MAKER STAR POWER, MAKEUP!" 

      "HEALER STAR POWER, MAKEUP!"

      "MARS ETERNAL MAKEUP!"

      All of the senshi were taking through their transformations, coming out in the ending pose: Taiki stood in the left with arms crossed, Seiya in the center with one hand pointing out and the other on her hip, and Yaten with her back to Seiya with arms crossed. Rei was crouched down, pointing out as well, below Seiya.

      "Stop posing and let's fight." Zoycite smirked.

      "Well, if you want a fight, then a fight is what you're gonna get!" Sailor Mars put her hands in the needed position. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" The attack went out to Zoycite, but she merely held a hand out, and sucked up the attack.

      "STAR SERIOUS LASER!" Seiya did his attack next, which was as well sucked up by Zoycite. Sailor Mars recognized this tactic: It was used by Kunzite in their major battle against hi so many years ago. She already had her old communicator out and was dialing in Serena's

      "Moshi mo?" Usagi answered the communicator like it was a phone.

      "Get a hold of the rest of the senshi! Quick! We're under attack by Zoycite, and he's sucking up our attacks just like Kunzite did!" Sailor Mars ordered as Yaten did his attack in the background.

      "On it!" Usagi cut the connection.

      "Stop doing attacks! He'll only throw them back at us!" Sailor Mars yelled.

      "You remember this, don't you? Kunzite did this, he told me all about it. Well, it's too late. I might not have all of the attacks, but it's enough to put you out of commission!" Zoycite laughed as the black sphere that was in between her hands wrapped around her right hand. The blackness contained all of their powers. She quickly shot the Flame Sniper attack out at Taiki, who was hit, and the Star Serious Laser at Sailor Mars. Zoycite cackled, about to fire Yaten's attack at Seiya. But her laughing was quickly cut short as she felt some hard hit her in the back.

      "Whose there?!" Zoycite turned around, glaring. Sailor Moon, in her eternal fuku, caught her wand that came whizzing back at her.

      "I won't allow you to use such an attack that's even be re-used! Get your own attacks! Oh, not to mention, I won't ever allow you to hurt any of my friends! I won't forgive you! Agent of Love and Justice! Pretty Sailor Soldier…Sailor Moon!!!" Sailor Moon finished her speech up in the usual stance. While Zoycite was so distracted with the speech, Seiya's Star Serious Laser hit him in the back. That caused him to stumble forward, the blackness around his hand disappearing.

      "Not so tough now!" Seiya smirked. Sailor Mars shakily got to her feet, holding her ribs. The attack that hit her sent her sprawling against the large arc that went over the steps.

      "Mars…Flame…SNIPER!" She used the same attack again, which connected with no problem. Sailor Moon twirled her wand, getting ready to use her final attack as well. 

      Zoycite wasn't going to stick around. She had hurt some of the Star Lights and Sailor Mars. That could be enough to please his queen, so he levitated in mid-air, being circled by the sakura. "Next time, it won't be so easy." With those words spoken, he disappeared into the dusk.


	16. The battle against Ice Lady

            Another chapter. Danke danke to everyone whose reviewed! I'll hopefully get this posted before the end of this week…(it's a Sunday) Standard disclaimers apply. I didn't get it posted when I wanted to, actually, I got it uploaded and posted a week later than it was supposed to be done! (I am soooo lazy….)  (Although I do own those Ronin and Sailor Moon characters in Barbie doll and action figure style…)

Quote of the Moment: Nuriko - *Talking to Miaka about Chichiri* Personally, I think he's a bit                 weird.

                     Chichiri- *Overhears* All right then. I'll be weird and you'll be gay.

                                           (Fushigi Yugi)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

      Minako, Seiji, Ryo, Touma, Shu, Ami, Makoto and Sai had all finished eating. They were getting up and ready to leave the restaurant when Mama Faun came out of the kitchen to give them her good-byes.

      'Oh no…' Minako inwardly grimaced. She really did like Mama Faun, but she didn't enjoy having her face pressed into the older woman's cleavage.

      "I couldn't let you leave without saying proper goodbyes!" Mama Faun smiled, and the three girls noticed three small squares of light pink paper in her hand. The senshi all looked at each other at the same time and gulped a little. Mama Faun hugged all the boys good-bye, and they were pretty sure that not even the Masho could give them such great results with popping their backs. All the girls reluctantly let themselves be swung around like rag dolls, but Mama Faun didn't notice their faces or attitudes. After she hugged each girl, she pressed the fold of paper into her hands.

      "Good bye Mama!" Shu called back to his mother as they left the shop. The night breeze was cool, and they could still smell delicious food on the air.

      "That was interesting…" Ami was trying to search for the correct words mentally.

      "Her cooking was pretty good…" Makoto recalled the cuisine they just feasted on.

      "Didn't I tell you?" Shu grinned.

      "So, what to do now?" Minako walked beside of Sai, one arm wrapped around his. She had stuck the small note into a pleat of her school uniform.

      "I heard there's a really nice garden and park here in Toyama…" Makoto stated nodding.

      "Where did you hear about it from? I'm surprised any news from Toyama made it into a city as large as Tokyo." Seiji seemed to be a little surprised.

      "No, I'm a member of the gardening club, baka." Makoto winked as Ami giggled. 

      "I think the park sounds like a good idea." Ryo agreed. "There's an arc in the garden and its said that if you stand under that, within a few minutes your destined mate will come to you."

      "That's impossible to leave your future up to chance like that." Ami's eyebrows furrowed. "And what if you walk under that arc in a group? Wouldn't that theory be proven wrong?"

      "Gee, Ami-chan." Minako sweat dropped. Makoto could also be seen in the background doing the same thing. "Can you let go of logic and just pretend to be a normal teenage girl looking for love?"

      "Oh, gomen, gomen." Ami bowed a little as the two other senshi shook their heads.

      "The park is famous for its roses. I heard they've got the largest amount of black roses growing in an area in the world." Makoto talked as they started to walk to the park. It wasn't too far away from Mama Faun's restaurant so they could walk there.

      "I'm getting some bad vibes…" Minako muttered and Sai glanced at her. Ami nodded a little and Makoto was too busy gushing about the garden to Seiji to pay any attention. Apparently Seiji had an eye for beauty.

      "There's also ruins there of a village. It's the Ancient Village, but not a lot of people know its name." Ryo stated and Makoto looked at him oddly.

      "How did you know that?" She blinked a couple of times.

      "Long story. Trust me, you'll find out soon enough and when you do, you'll wish that you never have found out." Shu patted Makoto on the back some.

      "They haven't met Kaosu yet…" Touma nodded.

      "Whose that?" Ami asked, cocking her head to the side. They were outside of the entrance to the park, seeing that the whole place was flooded with couples.

      "Are you sure you want to go here? It looks like it's for a bunch of love birds…" Shu blinked a little.

      "Of course." Makoto walked past him and on into the park. The bad vibes were getting stronger, and she finally sensed it. All the couples seemed to be walking to one direction.

      "I wonder what they're headed to." Ami watched them follow, as if in a trance.

      "I've got a bad feeling about this…" Minako whispered.

      "They're heading over to the arc, I suppose. Let's head over there first." Shu started to lead them off that way, not noticing that the couples that pressed in around them looked like a bunch of Zombies. They went down a narrow walkway, which was surrounded by roses of every color pressing against the walkway.

      "Wow…how pretty…" Minako admired the orange roses before being pushed on by the mindless couples. "Hey! Something's going on!"

      "I've got a bad feeling about this too." Sai nodded, taking his transformation marble into his hand. They continued on towards the arc, and they all gasped when they got there. On top of the arc stood a beautiful woman all in light blue hues. Surrounding the arch in a 20-foot radius were the bodies of fallen couples. She was holding up what looked to be a small silver bell, allowing energy to be sucked up into it.

      "She's taking their energy!" Makoto exclaimed, pulling her henshin stick out.

      "She must be from the Black Moon Kingdom!" Ami agreed as she nodded, pulling out her mini computer and henshin stick at the same time.

      "Venus Eternal Makeup!!"

      "Mercury Eternal Makeup!!!"

      "Jupiter Eternal Makeup!!"

      "Change Rekka!"

      "Change Korin!"

      "Change Kongou!"  
  


      "Change Tenku!"

      "Change Sukio!!!"

      They all went through their elaborate transformations, and ended up in a shared battle transformations. All of the Troopers had their weapons at, standing in a line. Ami was crouched down on one knee in the center, and Minako and Makoto stood with their backs to Ami, pointing straight out and up to the lady standing on top of the arc.

      "We are the pretty sailor suited heroines sent to defend this planet!" The three girls shouted at the same time.

      "On behalf of Mercury! I will punish you!"

      "As an agent of the planet Jupiter, I'll make sure you find yourself face down!"  
  


      "And in the name of Venus and as a Love Goddess, I can not allow you to hurt these couples like this that are trying to have a meaningful relationship and meet their love under the arc that you are standing on top of."  
  


      "We will punish you!!" The three girls shouted at the same time. The guys followed up with shouting "En Guard!" behind them.

      "Well, well, well." The lady's mouth didn't open, but her voice echoed all around them in a strange melodic way. "A half-formed Inner Senshi group and a bunch of weak armor wearers. How very very terribly frightening."

      "I'm sure we can take care of you without any problems! Jupiter Oak Evolution!!" The Senshi to Jupiter called out her attack as the razor-sharp leaves flew out to the mysterious blue lady. She jumped up into the air and twirled in mid-air until she landed on the ground, standing and fluttering herself a little with her fan.

      "You'll have to do much better than a weak attack like that." The woman scolded. "I, Ice Lady, can not be beaten as easily as you think."

      "No one attack! Just keep her busy until I can get a proper reading on her!" Ami called out. 

      "I see you're going to be a problem, Sailor Mercury." Ice Lady smirked. "Shattering…" She pointed her fan right at Ami, who was typing furiously. "…waterfall!!" Suddenly, thousands of streams of frozen water shot out of the fan, and up into the sky. They suddenly came back down to the Earth, and Ami could only open her mouth in astonishment, waiting until she would be hit by the attack. She wasn't expecting to be shoved out of the way, skidding across the smooth pavement and skidding up her knees and her side. When she saw what kept her from getting hit, Touma stood frozen by the attack, as if incased in a still frozen waterfall.

      "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I've never missed my target before. Tenku shouldn't have gotten in the way, oh well." Ice Lady shrugged. 

      "Venus Rolling Heart…Vibration!" She used one of her newest attacks on the woman in light blue. The woman was too busy gloating over trapping Touma to notice the attack, so she was hit. She faltered but quickly recovered. 

      "Well, Venus, that was a wrong move. As soon as I take care of Sailor Mercury, you're next up on the list." Ice Lady smirked as she singled out her next victim.

      "Everyone! She is weak against energy and fire attacks! Hit her with all you have!" Sailor Mercury informed them as she cleared the data, starting to analyze how they could free Touma from his icy prison.

      "No problem then!" Ryo unsheathed his twin katana, and joined them together as he started to go through his attack sequence. He used an attack against Ice Lady, which hit and left her halfway melted and her looks more distorted then how they were before the attack.

      "You'll pay for messing up my beautiful face!" Ice Lady vowed as she pulled all the bells off of her outfit that were left in one swift moment, gathering them all in her right hand.

      "What does she think she's doing…?" Jupiter questioned, watching the odd act. It didn't take too long till an answer arose. Ice Lady held the bells over her head, and then threw them into the ground all at once.

      "Daughters! Come to your mother's rescue!" Ice Lady ordered as ice blue puffs of smoke arose from the bells. When the smoke cleared, there was Ice Lady in her disheveled state along with what looked to be chibis of Ice Lady. There were about 9 of them, one for each bell she threw to the ground, and they all were identical. They certainly looked childish, and wore the same outfits as Ice Lady and carried fans, the only difference being that they all had their hair in pigtails.

      "I have a feeling like this isn't gonna be very good…" Shu muttered as they 9 smaller girls fanned out the objects they carried.

      "Do just as Mommy says now, Daughters." Ice Lady cooed to the 9 smaller girls, who stood in defensive battle stances.

      "Not good at all. I'm afraid it will be dealing with 9 more Ice Ladies. Stand on guard." Mercury advised them. 'If Rei-chan was here, she could knock them all out at once with her fire ball attack….' Shu reached inside of his armor, pulling out a small globe of blue bubble gum, about to pop it into his mouth.

      "It isn't a time to snack, Shu!" Seiji snapped.

      "But…it helps me fight better!" Shu defended the practice as he raised the bubblegum to his lips. As he did so, he saw that the 9 little girls were watching this with larger eyes. "So…you like candy?" All the girls nodded at once. "Ok…catch!" He tossed the orb of candy high into the air above them.

      The 9 smaller girls glanced in between each other before deciding to jump up and try to grab the candy for themselves. They all jumped off the ground at the same time, and sailed through the air at the same speed. They all wanted that candy, and they wanted it badly.  When the candy paused in mid-air, right before it began its descent, 9 little girls clambered to get it. They all went at it, flying through the air at such force, when they ever so slightly brushed against each other, they shattered. Chunks fell off of each of the girls, turning into water on its way down. The candy came back down into Shu's palm, and it looked about as normal as it could if it didn't have a small hand clutched around it that looked like ice.

      "Don't tell me you're going to actually…" Seiji looked at his friend quizzically. Shu didn't answer; he simply popped the bubblegum into his mouth after taking the small iced hand off, chewing happily.

      "I'm going to be sick…" Makoto groaned, thinking about the small girls that had tried to desperately to get the object Shu was snacking on.

      "I've found the weak spot on the chamber Touma's hidden in!" Ami announced, and Ice Lady snapped her head back to the Sailor Senshi for Mercury. "It's right at his chest! That's the weak point! Elemental attacks won't work; weapons will need to be used!" 

      "You're a little too smart for your own good…" Ice Lady told Ami. "Shattering…." She pointed her fan once again at her previous target. "…WATERFALL!"

      Ami didn't have much time to react because the attack came out after her so fast. Her computer came clattering onto the ground, and she was caught up in the waterfall attack. She was frozen in place, like a statue beside of Touma.

      "Come on!" Minako announced. "Let's deal with Ice Lady and then Touma-san and Ami-chan!" Minako concentrated as she started to do one of her favorite attacks. "Venus Love-me chain…ENCIRCLE!" The attack of hearts linked together to make a chain flew out to Ice Lady. She was busy gloating over the statue of Mercury, not noticing that the attack wrapped around her waist. Minako wrapped her hand around the chain, tightening the lasso around Ice Lady's waist.

      "Everyone!" Makoto had picked up Ami's computer and was trying to figure out how to work it. Ami hadn't gotten to read out the rest of the information that she needed to, so the Sailor to Jupiter took up that duty. "With the attack that this bitch does, it'll keep them encased and cutting off their oxygen supply. They don't have very long until their oxygen supply cuts off! Don't use water attacks at all; that just helps Ice Lady re-form herself and get stronger."

      "I can tell whose going to be my next master piece…." Ice Lady's waist had a nasty melted mark in it as she shut her fan, and threw it hard into the love-me chain attack. The attack broke, dissolved, and the fan flew back into Ice Lady's hand.

      "Minako, Makoto and Myself will work on Ice Lady. The rest of you work on Sailor Mercury and Touma!" Ryo ordered as he took out his twin katanas again.

      "Jupiter Thunder….Dragon!!!!" She did one of her attacks; a bolt of lightening that came out looking like a Dragon. The dragon swooped in at Ice Lady, who was able to dodge that attack. She wasn't expecting for Venus' Love-me chain attack to come back and wrap back into her already marred waist. Ice Lady was struggling as the chain, full of powerful energy, seared her waist. She was just about to try to break the chain, when a powerful cry of  "SO EN ZAN!" came out of nowhere and a line of fire hit her right where the chain did. The fire arc cut Ice Lady in half, causing both parts of her to go flying onto the ground.  Minako's chain disappeared and Ryo re-sheathed his katanas. 

      Meanwhile, Seiji, Shu and Sai weren't having an easy time of freeing their friends in blue from their icy prison. They were pretty sure that the time on Touma was close to being up, so they tried to concentrate on him the most. Seiji swung her powerful no-datchi at the prison, but it didn't cause as much as a crack in the ice.

      "That was pretty powerful person….we've never fought anyone who could do that before…" Makoto stated as she wiped her brow with the back of her hand. Suddenly, the two melted figures of Ice Lady burst in ribbons of water, going up to the heavens and out of sight.

      "That was definitely strange. Really strange." Minako added as she looked up to the starry night. Ryo looked over to her, her long hair flowing out by the night wind, short skirt ripping just so and creamy white legs. She did have a wonderful figure. A few seconds after that, all went quiet. The prisons that encased Touma and Ami shone an eerie white glow, casting the shin on the three Troopers that were trying to free them. The prisons suddenly burst open, and shards of ice went flying everywhere. The force of the blast sent Sai, Seiji and Shu backwards. When all the shards finished tearing through whatever they hit, it caused all of them on the ground. Minako was the first one to get up, followed by Makoto. Both had scratch marks from the glass-like slivers of ice slicing through their skin. Minako's bow was ripped in a few places, and both of their Sailor fukus were ripped in multiple pieces. Makoto's side to the uniform was missing, and all the small scratch marks on her side caused for the whole left side to be bloody. All of the other troopers slowly got up as well, dents and small rips in their armor along with just a few bare scratch marks across their faces.

      "Ami-chan! Ami-chan!" Minako called out as she ran to her friend who was laying face down in the grass. Makoto still clutched Ami's mini-computer tightly in her hand. They both ran up to her, falling to their knees beside of her. They rolled her over, and put her head into Makoto's lap.

      "Ami-chan! Ami-chan!" Makoto called her name as well. Ami's face contorted once, and then her thick lashes fluttered open, revealing her deep sapphire eyes that matched her hair color.

      "Nani…? Where's Ice Lady?" Ami asked them. Makoto and Minako smiled a little.

      "She's gone, so don't worry, okay? Let's just get back to the Koiji residence…" Makoto stood up, lifting Ami onto her back.

      "I'm sorry, I'm just so tired…" Ami yawned as Makoto placed her computer back into the Senshi for Mercury's hand. She then promptly fell asleep on Makoto's back, clutching her mini-computer.

      Seiji, Sai, Ryo and Shu had gone over to where Touma was laying face-up in the grass, not a single scratch or dent on him at all. He looked to be in a peaceful slumber. Minako walked over to them, arms crossed her chest and long blonde hair swishing behind her. "How is he?" Minako asked softly as she stood in between Ryo and Sai.

      "There's no heartbeat…" Seiji told her.

      "Why can't you heal him with your sword?!" Sai demanded, feeling tears sting his eyes.

      "I have to have sunlight be reflected off the blade of my no-datchi. It's sunlight; there is no sunshine." Seiji informed Sai as if talking to a child.

      "How can you tell that there isn't a heart beat? Especially through that thick armor?! Are you four just gonna stand around and let him die?!" Minako demanded, walking in between them al and kneeling right beside of Touma. "Well?! Are you?!" She received no answer, and she quickly pinched Touma's nose closed and put her lips over his.

      Everyone was silent, not knowing exactly what she was doing. She was performing CPR, so Sai noticed that quickly. Makoto's mouth hung open, not knowing if Minako was kissing him. 'Well, if she is, I thought she had a lot more class than to plug his nose closed and then kiss him.'

      Minako fell backwards on the grass a few seconds later, gasping for breath. Touma suddenly popped up into a sitting position, also gasping for breath. Suddenly, Shu and Seiji popped up beside him.

      "How come you woke up when Minako-chan pressed her lips to yours?" Shu whispered to Touma, who immediately started to sweat drop. In his state of unconscious, Touma was having a dream relating to what was going on outside of him. It was him, in olden style Ronin armor with Ami kneeling beside of him in a geisha girl outfit, only her hair not done up in the style or her face painted white. She was pressing her lips to his.

      "Is she a good kisser? Well?" Seiji implored. A very furious and blushing Minako popped up behind the three, and used either fist to bop Seiji and Shu on the head at the same time, making their eyes bulge out. 

      "Bakas! I wasn't kissing him! It's called CPR!" Minako yelled at them. The couples around them were starting to wake up, and everyone looked at them.

      "We'd better get out of here before they completely come-to." Sai suggested as he walked up to Minako, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

      "And we'd better get out of our uniforms. No one walks around in Toyama in fukus and armor. At least, I'm pretty sure they don't." Makoto stated, shifting Ami's weight a little Ami didn't hardly weight anything. Not compared to Usagi, at least. 

      "I agree." Seiji had to, as he put one of Touma's arms over his neck and shoulders. Shu took Touma's left side and got into the same position as they disappeared into the bushes.

      Meanwhile, in the Dark Moon Kingdom, Beryl was at her throne. The staff was in the middle of her hands, managing to float in a straight-up position by Beryl using her powers of manipulation. She peered into the crystal ball at the top, having watched the battle that had just happened. Of course, after Ice Lady was destroyed, all the energy of the couples went back, except for a small portion. But she had received something better and even more powerful than the energy of all those lovesick couples: energy from a Trooper and a Senshi. Some of the purest and strongest energy she had ever seen. It was powerful, and enhanced with their years of battle and stamina. The prisons that Ice Lady stuck the two in weren't just to freeze them during battle. The chambers could also be used to suck energy out of a single person or of large groups of people. She smiled a little, seeing the energy swirl around in the crystal ball. That would be a wonderful power source, after all. So, in the big picture Ice Lady might have failed her but temporarily she seemed to be rated higher than some of the Generals. Beryl smiled a little more, fingers stroking the aura around the crystal ball. Suddenly, she burst out laughing, a blood-curdling laugh that could be heard through out the Black Moon Kingdom.


End file.
